Raising an Angel
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Puck would do anything to be in his daughter's life. Kurt's fed up with how Glee has been completely unfair to Puck. War is a sure thing. Just like Puck and Kurt's friendship. What's in store for them? And what about baby Beth? Possible romance later on
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! So I've been pretty frustrated with Puckurt, I mean I really just want to jam the two of them together. I've also gotten pretty inspired by the numerous other authors of this pairing. As of right now this Fic is a Friendship, but it might go romantic. I have no idea. I find badasses and those coming to terms hotter than hawt. So let me know if you have any suggestions. This is set before Beth is born and I'm taking LOTS of liberties. I apologize if I screw anything up, it's an AU. I think I'm going to make Dave come out and hook him up with Blaine, but that's not for sure, I'm still figuring out the story in some ways. That idea just came to me. Uh, this also kinda inspired by Mischievous Gleek's Better Than You and I Promise. I might be writing this out of desperation since I haven't had any updates in a while. Mischievous Gleek if you read this I love the story, but I'm gonna run away with it in my own way.

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that English very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic. Any music belongs to the creators and singers, I hope this earns you more iTune hits. *wink*

_**Raising an Angel**_

I, Kurt Hummel, despise high school almost as much as I despise Rachel "Insane" Berry's fashion sense. Picking some creamed corn out of my hair I can't help but grimace. The worse Neanderthals on the Football team seemed to decide that sending someone to bath in garbage should be a regular morning occurrence. Huffing impatiently I contemplate skipping my first period class and taking a shower in the locker room. Giving up on styling the hair, something I wouldn't have done normally but it has four different disgusting things in it, I shove the comb and wet wipes into my adorable side bag and storm out of the girl's bathroom. I jog past a few stragglers, class started about two minutes ago but people love to make out til ten minutes after class starts by their damn lockers, something I was refusing to be envious of. Growling I shove into the locker rooms ignoring the startled gaze of the football coach and head straight to my gym locker. Thankfully, I've learned to wear throw away outfits in the mornings. There's a system to this madness. On days before heavy practices they threw slushies at me, the rest of the time they shove and/or tossed me into the blasted dumpsters. Seriously, couldn't they do something productive with their lives? Like actually _attempting_ to pass a class?

Placing my bag on the, albeit only slightly more clean bench (it's the floor to the boys' locker room you didn't even _want to _consider what might be on it), I have my jacket and shirt almost completely unbuttoned and off when I hear a soft sobbing. Startled I leave off changing to identify who else was in there. Hearing it come from a far off corner of the locker room completely out of view I finish stripping of my shirt and jacket. Pulling out a few handkerchiefs I softly pad over to source of the sobs. I can practically feel the top of my head shoot off when I see a clean shaven, lacking a mowhawk, totally despondent Noah 'Puck' Puckerman curled up in the corner. I'm actually not sure what I'm more surprised by, the total lack of a mowhawk or the fact he's crying as though someone's died. Considering how crappy his life has been since he's knocked up his best friend's bitch of a girlfriend, Quinn, I'm not too surprised he was crying. The mowhawk though... It was a very strange thing for him to lack.

"Puck?" I inquire softly. The poor man's head jerks up and his dark eyes take in my less than clean person.

"Hummel? What the fuck are you doing here?" His badass persona instantly jumps to the forefront and he's obviously trying to be strong. I just offer him the handkerchief as I gingerly kneel in front of him. My mid-thigh boots, albeit gifts of fashion, are not the best things to crouch in.

"I came in to take a shower, I got tossed in the dumpster twice today. They seemed to be celebrating something stupid, one of your fellow football players must have finally gotten laid." I say simply wiping at his face when he doesn't take the fore-offered cloth. His eyes are quite puffy, and while I still hold some resentment over his former bullying, I've seen him trying nonstop with Quinn for his daughter. "I thought my day was going pretty badly, but it would seem yours has been worse. Was it Finn or Quinn, Puck?" I inquire softly. His eyes just fill again.

"I fucking hate this. It's totally not badassed but I just want to have the chance to know my kid. It fucking sucks to be working so hard, staying on the narrow and she still tries to force Finn into the father figure position when it's not even his kid and he _knows_ it isn't." Patting his back gingerly with my free hand, I don't want any of the disgusting things on me to get on him or I would hug him. I keep wiping his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that Puck, no one lack the ability to be there for their child. It's not good for either the parent or the child. It leaves a hole like nothing else." I say softly.

"And how do you know that Hummel," Puck says lashing out. I stiffen and merely remove my hands.

"Mother passed away several years ago." Is the only response I can give. He flinches and instantly seems to crawl in on himself.

"I'm sorry." He says, his tears abating and true regret in his eyes. I smile at him simply.

"It's not your fault she got sick. Her body was never the same after she had me. The cancer she died from was the killer." I shift back offering him the handkerchief again. He takes it this time and we stew in silent thoughts. Mine going back to my mother and the day she was lowered into the ground, my father's grip almost painful on my small hand. Puck looks like he's lost in some internal woe over the clusterfuck his baby mother has created. Finally he says.

"Thank you for the rag."

"It's a handkerchief, and you can keep it if you need it." I respond before standing. He stretches his legs out with a groan. I frown before asking, "do you need a hand up Puck?" I offer a hand he just stares at it for a few moments before taking it and I give him a firm tug up.

"You're stronger than you look, Hummel," he says as he avoids my eyes. I don't look deeper in the double meaning, it doesn't matter at this time. Brushing my hair I cringe when it hits something that's half dried and half sticky. He sees the grimace and where my hand is before frowning in disgust as well.

"That's pretty gross dude," he says.

"Don't call me dude." I respond automatically. He smiles. Ah, the the island of normalcy in absolute confusing hell, we welcome you.

"Go take a shower Hummel," Puck says with a smirk. I give him my best bitch look.

"Like I wasn't going to already, Puckerman." I saunter away from him, but after a few steps I stop and turn back around. "Puck," I say drawing his attention away from the handkerchief he's playing with, "if you ever have to talk, come over and we'll play some video games or something." He merely stares, but then he gives me a slow nod. Giving him half a smile I go back to my locker, strip myself bare, wrap a towel around my waist and head into the shower room. I toss the towel over a partition before twisting the knob to hot, I wait for the steam to bloom then step under the uneven pulse of water. Tilting my head back I think to myself amused, _I've actually had a successful conversation with one of my nightmares. I wonder if this would go as well with one of those other wanna be thugs? _Closing my eyes I let my mind go and only focus on the beat of water on my face.

When I enter Glee that afternoon everyone is broken up. Mercedes, my kind-of, but largely former, best friend, is sitting next to Quinn her new roommate. Finn is sitting near a cozening Rachel, really you could _smell _the desperation and lust on the girl, looking all kinds of self righteous, ew. The rest of them are in their perspective groups. Deciding I'm going to be a lone, but fabulously dressed, wolf, I take a seat a bit farther from them all. Sure random new person, hopefully fabulously dressed and gay (fat chance), could sit next to me, but I highly doubt it. Finally, Mr. Schue and Puck walk in. Puck's carrying his guitar and looking downright nervous. He keeps glancing at Quinn who is determinedly avoid his glance to stare at the clumsy giant, Finn. Sighing, I wonder if worth fighting Insane Berry for the chance of trying to woo an straighter then a homophobe Finn. _Urgh,_ I think, _it might not be, Finn's been less than remarkable these last few weeks. _Shifting my focus back to the teacher I barely catch what he's saying.

"-uck will be performing a song today with us." Mr. Schue says in a rather falsely, enthusiastic voice. Oh dear, the man is ten times of clueless and hopelessness, if he sounds this worried about it then it's definitely not good.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Puck says quietly. Giving Quinn one final look, he settles quietly on a stool. "Quinn," he starts, "I know you don't believe that I can be a father, but I want to be a part of my daughter's life. I haven't done right by you and I've apologized and apologized. So this song is for my baby girl, and I hope that it changes your mind." Softly strumming his guitar he went into a song by Hanson called More Than Anything,

_I love you more than anything, _

_Than anything, I do. _

_And I'd give anything and everything _

_I have just to be with you. _

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions, _

_I can not hide. _

_These feelings will not subside _

_I'd give anything, anything… _

_When I look into your eyes, _

_I see something special about you, _

_And when I hold your hand, _

_You seem to understand that… _

_I love you more than anything, _

_Than anything, I do._

_And I'd give anything and everything _

_I have just to be with you._

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions, _

_I can not hide. _

_These feelings will not subside _

_I'd give anything, anything… _

_When I think of life without you, _

_It brings me right down to my knees,_

_yeah! Cause I can't enjoy life without you, _

_You are my strength, the thing that keeps me holding on._

_Oh, I'd do things that can't be done. _

_I'd fly to the moon and then around the sun,_

_If you'll just say that I'm the one _

_I'd do anything, ooh, well, well_

_I love you more than anything, _

_Than anything, I do. _

_And I'd give anything and everything _

_I have just to be with you. _

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions, _

_I can not hide. _

_These feelings will not subside _

_I'd give anything, anything… _

_I'd give anything, _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

_I love you more than anything _

_Yeah, more than anything_

__I could feel my eyes tearing up right at the beginning of the song. Poor Puck looked practically broken as he sang that song. Glancing around the room I expected to see sympathy for the poor boy, singing his heart out for a child that wasn't even born yet. But what I saw deeply disappointed me. They were all, except for Brittany and Mr. Schue, glaring or stony faced. Feeling a vision of ice go through my spine I knew it wasn't going to be a good reception and the only thing that crossed my mind as I clapped was, _you self-righteous, idiotic pigs. _

"I'm not letting you see her Puck," Quinn spat out vehemently. Puck looked as if he had been physically struck. Hunching in on himself, I saw him look at the blond bitch needfully and vulnerable. The badass sex-shark of McKinley High School and Lima in general looked broken. "Why should you? You don't deserve to see her. The fact I'm going to put her up for adoption is non-negotiable. You don't have any say in the matter. Sleeping with you screwed up my life and I refuse to let you screw up my daughter. You are a selfish fuck up and I refuse to let you even near her." I saw red. The whole group made soft sounds of agreement except for Mr. Schue, who tried to reign in everyone and keep everything positive, and Brittany, who was to busy asking what non-negotiable. Standing up I strode down to where the blond girl was sitting, smiled at her sweetly then slapped her across the face. Hard.

"You are a self serving bitch, who _voluntarily_ slept with her boyfriend's best friend. Then after deciding you were going to _chose_ your baby daddy you _voluntarily lied _you flaming ass off. Then, when he tried to do right by him, you told him that you refused, and then painstakingly turned the whole school against him. For the last several months you have pity partied, and bitched, and moaned over the stupidest and most selfish things. So you gained weight? Who cares? That's what keeps your baby healthy. So what you can't be on the Cheerios? You obviously think getting drunk on one cooler and forgoing your own vows of chastity is fine, that it matters more than your boyfriend, you relationship with your religion and anyone else. Wasn't there something about Puck being Santana's man? You are, and always will be in my opinion, lower than scum. If anyone deserved to have their life ruined it would be you. However, having a baby doesn't _ruin_ people's lives. If it did then you would have been aborted. A lot of people would have been aborted." I say this calmly and viciously. She pales and actually starts crying. "Oh no, Quinnie you do not get to cry and get everyone's half assed sympathy. There are plenty of other baby mommas out there in worse situations."

"Boo, you need to step off an apologize." Mercedes said standing up. I shove her back into her seat and she stares at me shocked.

"Oh come off it, we're not best friends if you can be with that piece of self serving insanity." Ticking my fingers in her face I recount what's been going on for the last several months, "Quinn got knocked up by someone besides her boyfriend, the actual father comes to confide in you and instead of trying to talk sense you don't look past what he used to be and told he doesn't deserve to be a father. That's low. And then you back her up with every put down, every diss, he's probably a nymphomaniac, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get to love his baby girl. There are people out there who would kill to be with their birth parents around," a flash of pain shows in my eyes as I remember my mother, "and you want to rob both the child and the father of that." Her mouth clamps shut and she flushes. Turning to Finn I ignore Puck's, and the rest of the lowlifes faces.

"Finn Hudson," I say slowly, "You are probably the slowest and most big mouthed imbecile in this whole school." His head shoots up and he looks at me surprised.

"Don't you like me?" He asked in a puppish manner. Snorting in disbelief I stalk over to him and put my hand in front of his face like I'm about to touch him, he jerks back away from me with a look of disgust. Smiling snarkily, I snarl, "Don't worry the fag won't touch you. Why would he want to? He might get pregnant through contact. Because really? Being in a hot tub with others gets you pregnant?" I look over to Santana who's watching this all rather bemused, "Yo, 'Tana how many babies have you given birth by getting in the bath lately?" She laughs and Finn turns bright red. I smile rather angrily at Finn before continuing, "How are you and Rachel doing? I mean you guys made-out while you and Quinn were together right?" Rachel and him both turn bright red then green. The whole club turns to stare at them. "Congratulations Rachel," I tell her, "you get to date a homophobic male, how's that going to settle with your dads?" She flinches, apparently stalker girl hasn't realized how imperfect dear Finn Hudson is, while Finn scrunches in on his silly ass self. Smiling sweetly at them, I casually step back and face the group they all seem to take a deep breath.

"You guys fail as friends, you guys fail as a 'family'" I make air quotes around family, "I guess you guys chose the easier side. I mean, hell, since Puck isn't carrying the baby there's no way it's _his. Since he's not carrying it, it doesn't matter what his opinion is and what he wants for his child._" The words grate against all of their ears. The whole room looks miserable, but I'm not done. I look at and scowl, "Mr. Schue," I start, "I understand you have the tact and the ability to notice things of a brick wall, but honestly I expected you to enforce that everyone in this club is family. Not everyone but one." His eyes drop at this and I turn back to Puck. He's staring at me rather stunned, I haven't gone full blown queen bee bitch this badly ever. My eyes soften and I'm apologizing, "I failed you as well Puck, I should have spoken up the second I found out. But it takes me walking in on you crying and Quinn being a horrible bitch after that beautiful song to make me finally say anything. I'm disappointed in myself. I hope you forgive me one day and you let me support you through these hard months." He merely nods weakly. Turning back to the rest of the room they all collectively flinch, "I despise the rest of you, but," looking at Quinn who's turning into an upset Mercedes, "I wouldn't mind having a sex change and having the baby in your womb just to be able to say _you aren't her mother._" Grabbing Puck's I drag him out of the room leaving their pathetic tears and weaknesses behind.

Storming down the hallway I'm halfway to the cafeteria before a gentle hand lands on my shoulder stalling me. Stopping I look up to see a stunned, if slightly bemused, Puck. My face already flush from exertion and anger blooms a darker red because of embarrassment. Dropping his wrist I mutter a soft apology. He merely blinks at me a few times. Then I'm engulfed in a hug and being swung around in tight circles.

"EEEEEEEK!" I shriek in surprise. I can feel his wet face pressed against my shoulder. Calming down considerably I ask, "Puck?" He doesn't seem to hear me but he sets me back down on my feet and just keeps himself wrapped around me. My toes poke at the ground and I rub his back soothingly as he sobs into my shoulder. I look over his shoulder, see a few faces peeking out of the Glee Auditorium and it's all I can do not to scramble up over Puck and scream at them again. I content myself by being a lowly person and flip them off. There's a collective flinch and they all dart back into the room. _Yeah run bitches, Queen Kurt, the flaming homo is gonna own your asses,_ I think snarkily.

"You're amazing, Kurt," breaks me out of plotting their mass embarrassment and consequent downfall. Glancing at Puck I say, "No I'm just the biggest bitch when I snap. I'm sure I would have been stupid and selfish if I had lacked time to think it through." I give him a hug around the shoulders. "I really am sorry that you have had the most horrible of times these last few months Puck and no help. I should have stood by you and helped you." He gives me this big grin.

"You, Kurt Hummel, are the most amazing prissy hardass in the world. You are the queen of bitches. You are the Ice Princess of the World." I cock my eyebrow at all the complements.

"I'm still really sorry. I can't believe they're such enormous dicks!" I hiss at them. We start walking again, Glee's over for both of us probably. I'm not even sure I want to go back. Too much selfish self-absorbed drama queens. I'm a diva, which means I understand and do similar things, but throwing a friend under the bus like they have, it's a line I'm pissed about almost crossing.

"Well I have one as well so I'm not surprised." Puck says cockily. I snort and jab him in the side. He merely plays with his guitar and we stop briefly to pull somethings out of his locker, then we're out the door and into the front of the school heading for the parking lot. Being a sophomore I have a fairly shitty parking spot near the back.

"You, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman are for sure the most arrogant of my friends." I say as we stride across the green. "You need a lift home?" Not hearing a response I stop and turn to him, he's not standing next to me, in fact he's standing back a few yards just staring at me. Deciding to try jock speak I ask, "Dude, you want to see my mad game skills? 'Cuz I can totally own your ass with COD." He seems to shrug whatever is bugging him because he walks up and he lopes his arm around my shoulders.

"So you're telling me Ice Princess owns COD?" He says with his patented smirk. I shoot him one of my own before saying, "No, sex shark, I'm telling you that I'll own you at COD." He throws his head back with a laugh and today, I decide, hasn't been a total waste of time.

...o0O0o...

_Kurt's a decidedly cool dude, _I think as we stride across the black asphalt. Thinking back to the locker room and the classroom I'm still pretty surprised by the kindness and defense offered by the slender, waif-like boy wearing girly clothing and lip balm. His kindness makes it so that I can't help but smile. We finally reach his car and I let out a low whistle.

"Damn, this car is fine." I say trailing my fingers from the back to the front passenger seat. He smirks at me again over the front and a beep tells me that it's unlocked. Sliding in I toss my bag to the floor and buckle up. Hummel plops his own bag in the back before climbing in. The boy starts the car and I try to prevent the low moan that comes at the silent purr that runs through the vehicle. Damn this Navigator is fine. Hummel merely smiles at me amused before backing up and driving us out of the parking lot. Glancing at me he stops at the light.

"Do you need to call you mom or anything?" He asks in a relaxed voice. I shake my head.

"Nah, Ma's got a double shift tonight and Sarah's off for a week at a friend's."

"Sarah?" He says surprised. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's super annoying." I respond back while clicking a quick text in to my mom, just so she doesn't worry in case she calls the house and I'm not there to answer it. He catches the movement, but luckily I seem to get off with only a knowing smirk. He turns on the radio and I'm surprised that it's tuned to a soft rock station.

"That's cool I guess, I always wanted siblings." He said as he took a left. He speeds up and then goes around a lumbering truck. I mentally flip off the hidden cop we pass, mostly out of the habit of actually flipping them out, but I'm pretty sure Hummel will bitch me out if I did that in his car so it stays in my head. Huh, maybe I have grown a little since this whole baby daddies hell with Quinn. My mom texts me back and she's cool with me hanging out and reminds me that she has leftovers in the fridge. We don't speak again until we're at his house and he's pulling in right after a truck parks itself in the driveway. An older man in flannel and a ball cap steps out and Hummel doesn't even bother to get his bag before getting out and hugging him. I step offer the slightly intimidating man my hand. He glances at Hummel who merely smiles at him.

"Dad this is my friend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman." Hummel says while the older man takes my hand, "Puck this is my father Burt Hummel. Mechanic extraordinaire." His father shakes mine briefly before chuckling. "Puck's on the football team Dad." Hummel says while he goes back to the car to get his bag. He closes his door and clicks his little car beeper locking the car.

"Oh? So how do you know each other? Did you meet through Cheerios or something?" His father asks, oh yeah Kurt's in the Cheerios, totally forgot about that.

"Glee," Hummel says with a smile. We walk to the door and Hummel unlocks it with a few quick efficient twists.

"Oh, is he over to work on a project, or something?" Mr. Hummel asks holding the door open for both of us, I mumble an awkward thank you following Hummel in.

"No Dad, he's over to play some video games and relax. We'll be down in my room okay?" Glancing at me he says, "C'mon let's go play some COD." He grabs my wrist and drags me down the hallway to a door and then down the stairs. The living area, or what I saw of it before being hurried looks laid back and a little faded around the edges. Hummel's bedroom however is glossy, almost feminine, though I bite my tongue so I avoid pissing him off. I happened to over hear one of his rants the other day at a football player that even though he dressed in a kilt and wore make up it did not mean he was a girl. If he was a girl, he had said, he would be straight not gay. Chuckling at the memory of him waggling his finger in the surprised jock's face I almost miss the controller being tossed at my chest. Catching it, albeit not as smoothly as I would like I plop down on the ground by his bed and face the tv.

Mindless video games with shooting and blood, really the best boy thing in the world. A couple hours pass and Hummel's dad calls down to us, "Boys do you want some pizza?" Hummel looks at me in question and I shrug.

Tilting his head back he yells, "Sure dad, make sure to order a veggie one so we can pretend we're eating something health." His father's disjointed laughter drifts down and I snicker. Pausing the game Kummel asks if I want some soda or something and I ask for a bottle of water. As he runs up to the kitchen I borrow his bathroom. He has to have at least a dozen different bottles of unimaginable things stacked and placed neatly and orderly on his counter. Why he has four different combs and brushes is beside me and I quickly use the bathroom feeling weird, like I'm snooping. Hummel's back in the room and he tosses me the bottle.

"Thanks Hummel," I say with a smirk. He cocks his head to the side and studies me for few seconds.

"You know you can call me Kurt right?" He says curiously. I feel a knot I didn't even know was there loosen in my stomach.

"Sure, if you call me Noah," I hear myself offering. He offers me a smile and nods.

"C'mon Noah, let's see if you can beat me at Halo this time!" He resumes his position on his stomach on the bed picking up the controller and sipping on a ginger ale. Chuckling I settle back in my spot and cuss violently when he blows my guy up.

"You suck, you know that," Kurt says as we climb the stair half an hour later. I merely bump him gently in the shoulder and instantly want to apologize when he flinches and nearly swears.

"Dude, you alright?" I asked worriedly. He shrugs and says,

"You just hit a bruise." A bruise? Tugging at his shirt's collar, and ignoring his indignant squawks about not ruining the hem, I take a peak at his shoulder. Damn, how did I miss this this morning?

"Where'd you get that?" I ask him. He glances at me before saying.

"I got shoved after lunch by a few hockey players. The football guys do their piece in the morning, and the hockey kids like to prove who's the better shover in the afternoon. Something about practicing checks or something stupid like that." I instantly feel horrible. I was the football player who started the whole "let's toss those losers into the garbage" everyday. Catching his elbow carefully I stall us halfway up the stairs.

"Hey Kurt," I say, "I'm really sorry for being such a narrow-minded asshole all these years. I'm pretty badassed, but picking on you til you bruise isn't cool. It's like a total pussy move. So I'm like, really sorry, man." He looks me in the eye and gives me this half grin.

Patting me on the face he says, "Thank you Noah, you're a cool guy." Then laughing he says, "I think apologizing like this means grown up badass. So congratulations on being even more badass."

Smirking at him I drawl, "Dude, I can't get any more badass, the Puckinator is the God of Badassdom." Kurt laughs at this and we go and grab some pizza.

A/N:

Thanks for reading! I'm glad you took the time to check this out. Let me know if I did anything weird or wrong. Sometimes my POV or grammar turns kinda "day old garbage" funky. I love feedback and alerts lol. Can anyone say total stat ho? Looking forward to having a long term author to reader relationship to all you honeys!

Amni


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! I forgot to warn you, I get pretty pissed at Rachel some times. So if you love Rachel... yeah you might want to skip this story or at least this chapter. I get pretty fed up with how damn stalkerish she is. Finn's an idiot and there's a lot of calling on people's crap. Also Kurt isn't sweet uptight Kurt, Kurt's a kick ass bitch. He's not Porcelain, he's grade a badass.

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that the English is very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic. Any music belongs to the creators and singers, I hope this earns you more iTune hits. *wink*

_**Chapter 2**_

The following day you could say I was not to be fooled with. Noah had ridden with me again, looking surly and more than a little aggressive. I was pretty sure no one was going to approach us. So I was pretty damn surprised when two football players tried to hassle me. One of them has a broken foot due to some very chic, but definitely steel toed, combat work boots. The other is currently passed out in the nurse's office soon to be nursing a screaming migraine and a broken nose from repeatedly 'running' into the locker. At least that's what Coach Sylvester said when the principal asked. You don't mess with her Cheerios. Still can't believe anyone was dumb enough to try.

I take a look at myself in the mirror and smile. I look good albeit deadly. Dressed in a dark and rather military bent outfit I was channeling an inner Puck I didn't know I had. Wearing in a tight long sleeved shirt under a slightly less tight black tee both covered by a charcoal jacket with studs and buckles and tight black jeans that practically melted in scuffed combat work boots that I generally wore to the garage I looked like a badass. The boots are steel plated, which is why the guys who know what they are, are giving me a wider birth than normal, I was badass just like Noah. Noah had his 'super jackass Puck' face on, he actually tossed that snot nosed little reporter in the dumpster when we came in. I held his bag while he did it, I know hypocrite, but he was saying shit about the baby, what did you expect me to do? Noah had to talk me out of shaving him bald then carving 'k.h's bitch' into his forehead. However, whenever we were together he was a lot more relaxed.

We truly were a sight. The former bully and bullied standing companionably next to one another. An air of 'fuck with him you fuck with me,' surrounding us. It's nice to be feared. It made both of our day I think. I was pleased in letting my inner bitch out. I was sick of having to mediate and negotiate for petty things. It wasn't worth it. _They weren't worth it._

The entire glee club is mostly avoiding us, except for Mercedes. She bugged and tried to talk to me but I'm less than impressed or willing. I actually use the men's restroom for the last few breaks to avoid her or just hang with Noah who looks ready to kill to avoid her. He doesn't like it how she's bugging me, and on top of Quinn texted him something stupid that pisses us both off, he's ready to pummel anyone stupid enough to cross him. She still hasn't learned from yesterday that it takes two people to create a baby, not alcohol and a guy. Really, you'd think Noah asked to Santa to get her pregnant by the way she acts. _Bitch_, is all I can think of Quinn.

We both meet with Schuester and tell me want out of Glee. He tries to persuade us different and Noah relents enough to say that we'll stay as members but we aren't coming by any time soon. At least not til shit is sorted out. It was a lot more polite and generous than I wanted to be. But bitch mode was still directed at the idiots who decided they were God and fucking Quinn was the Virgin Mary so I didn't end up fighting the teacher again, even if he looked like the yellow bellied wussy he was. I see Quinn walk by us at one point of the day, a few Cheerios who were still treating her queen bee by her side. She took one look at Noah and I and sniffed. She fucking _sniffed_. _Really, bitch? You can go sleep with your boyfriend's best friend and still feel superior? You should be the one crying and apologizing,_ is what I think.But she wasn't. She wasn't the one trying to make amends and make up for stuff done while fully under the influence. She just wanted to stay on her high horse. She wanted to forget her 'mistake'. A mistake she had influenced because of the alcohol _she_ had _provided. _I repeat myself a lot I realize, but I can't help but think_, BITCH._

Finally, Noah drops me off at my last class period of the day, and I can see Finn watching me anxiously. Curling my lip at him I flounce by making sure my boot doesn't miss the kick aimed at his chair startling him. He falls out of it and I roll my eyes. Wow, he really doesn't have any sort of balance does he. In fact he just pales and looks confused. _Stupid puppy looks aren't the way to resolve shit you overgrown dick, _is all I can think. So when Finn slips me a note it's a less than pleasant item. I was even less pleased with the content, he was asking me to meet up with him in the choir room after class. Brushing my hands down my skinny jeans I give him my queen bitch look and a slight nod. He looks so relieved that I nearly laugh. He really shouldn't be, I felt bad for Finn yes, but I was massively pissed him and Glee in general. I had to _lie_ to him, which I hated, which made me even madder because it made me feel guilty. Yeah, I was blinded by a crush, but it made me _**furious**_ to compromise my values for the whole group's selfishness. I got thrown into dumpsters everyday, slushies tossed in my face, and on even worse occasions locked and rolled in a port-a-potty. Yet none of that had ever made me feel as bad as watching Noah have to hide how much he wanted and needed to be there for Quinn and his baby. The fact Finn was pretty much looking for a reason to cheat with Rachel didn't help those matters either. It frankly sucked. Plus, Quinn being such a selfish person made me mad at my own judgment, I had actually _liked_ the girl. Seriously, guilt and anger in a diva's body is _not _a good combination, it was a sure thing to create a pisser of a day. And I'd been having those for a good long while. Glee had not been my first melt down, though they'd been in private.

Class ends on a stony, highly tense note. The teacher's eyes kept flickering between my dark form and Finn's slumped over one. Sending us off with no homework I don't wait to hear him say have a good weekend. I pick up my bag, which I hadn't unpacked at all to take notes, I just doodled on the side of the desks all day. Finally released, I stomped out of class, down the halls, and into the choir room. Walking til I reach the opposite side I swing around to stare at Finn sheepishly enter followed by Rachel Berry. "Oh no, oh HELL no." Was my only response. I could feel the red angry flush move into my face. This was definitely going to go straight to hell, especially with the Queen Stalker of McKinley High.

"It's not what you think Kurt," Finn said hastily, Rachel stood behind him and looked half love blind and half smarmy, Gaga I hated her. She was a self-absorbed, badly dressed little harlot who lacked any common sense, at least that was my opinion. The second she and Finn had learned it wasn't his baby and Finn had dumped Quinn she had practically frothed at the mouth in excitement. She hadn't even waited for Finn to decide if he wanted to date again before snapping him up. A stupid thing on Finn's part, but I was learning intelligence was in short demand with Finn. Deciding to ignore the girl, and hoping they'd come to try to make things better I paced back and forth glancing at Finn when he started,

"Rachel and I were talking and... Like we need to have the group together for the upcoming competition. So we need you to convince Noah to leave Quinn alone and for you guys to come back." I snapped, and to be completely honest to Gaga, I lost time because the next thing I know I was being dragged off of Finn by Mr. Schue and Noah. There were several scratches and a few fist shaped bruises beginning to bloom on his skin. His shirt was torn in a few places and Rachel was screaming her head off.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking crazy assed stalker!" I screech at her.

"We just wanted to get the club back together." Finn says dumbly to me. They'd put me down after they gotten me off the boorish oaf, but Noah had to lift me off the ground after Finn opened his mouth. Apparently the weren't letting me kill him so I wasn't allowed to try and launch myself at Finn the Douche Bag Giant. So I did the next best thing. I scared the mother living shit out of him.

"I swear by McQueen if you come near me again about stupid selfish _CRAP_ Finn Hudson I will tear off your face with my _NAILS _or a SPOON, I don't care if you're bigger, more muscular, or the damn quarterback on the fucking football team. A train hitting you would do better for your health instead of what I would _FUCKING_ love to do! Santana's level of hate at her most worse is a mere drop in the ocean compared to much I despise and loath you imbeciles!" Noah actually had to carry me away. Rachel, being the moron who knew no bounds only to be surpassed by Finn, couldn't let the stupid shit go.

"You are going to ruin our chances at Regionals!" Rachel screeched at Noah and I. Damn she was lucky that Noah had his hands full because I was ready to go ghetto on her ass and yank her hair out of her obviously show tuned to mush head.

"You're a fucking bitch Rachel. You have your head so far up your ass that I'm surprised we don't fucking hear echoes when you sing your overdone generic CRAP. So take your Regionals and shove it!" I yell at her as I'm taken to the principal's office. Noah plops me down in a chair and then walks back out. Glaring at the principal I tune out his lecture as both Coach Sylvester and Schuester come in and talk. None to say the least I end up with detention for about two weeks. Stomping out of the office I'm grabbed by Noah. Swinging at him almost reflexively, he catches my fist, and I instantly feeling bad for trying to hit him. I immediately apologize.

"Sorry Noah," I sigh. He lets me go warily and I put my face in my hands. Scrubbing it I slump in on myself against the lockers. "It's just been such a shitty day."

"S'cool Kurt," he says, he lopes an arm around my shoulder and he leads me to the locker room. It's empty since it's the middle of class and he steers me down on a bench and joins me. "So what happened? I saw you head into the choir room followed by Finn and Rachel. About a minute later I hear Rachel screaming at you to get the fuck off Finn. Mr. Schue and I came in saw you pretty much pounding him into the ground. You're so controlled dude what made you snap?" He asks gently. I pull a piece of paper out and then painstakingly shred it.

"Finn sent me a note in class asking to talk to me. I was pissed at him, but I figured he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. I _thought_ that over-grown, clown footed imbecile had come to apologize. But about five seconds after he comes in here comes smarmy stalker babe Rachel." Noah snorts at the accurate description of Rachel. It makes me growl at him. "Seriously? How did you _date_ that thing?" Noah chuckles and shrugs before saying.

"How can you have a crush on Finn?"

Grimacing I stand up to throw away the shredded paper, "I don't have a crush on Finn, not anymore thank Gaga. I used to think he was a nice guy. I stupidly liked him because he held my jacket one day before I went dumpster diving involuntarily. It's absolutely ridiculous, but that one act of kindness made the bullying easier just for the day." Scrubbing my face tiredly I turn back and see Noah watching me guiltily. Crossing to him I touch his shoulder, "I know you're sorry, you told me and we went over this already. I've already forgiven you. I don't care anymore. So relax. If anything I'm getting read to kill those other idiots on the football and hockey team. One of them said they saw these phenomenal jeans at Walmart, _Walmart _Noah_._ Please tell me your compatriots are not that stupid." Noah chuckles.

"So... What exactly set you off?" Noah asks, getting angry all over again I bite my lip hard to prevent a scream. Yanking at my hair, not caring at the moment that I'm ruining my delicate, and painstakingly maintained follicles, I start pacing back and forth furiously.

"They asked me to fix things for fucking Regionals." I hiss out and Noah flushes angrily. "I swear," I say flapping my arms angrily, "you can practically see Rachel's hand up puppet Finn's butt controlling what he says." Giving Noah a look, "Noah I know you're easy going and stuff, but how did you end up with such a dumb, and pussy whipped best friend?" This startles a laugh out of him.

"Probably cause you were too busy playing house and not tag when we were younger. 'Cause right now I'd prefer it to be you." He says with surprising honesty. "How are you and Mercedes doing?" He asks abruptly.

"Mercedes and I are not talking. She's approached me a few times but it always starts off with Glee or Quinn or how she understands why I'm angry, which she doesn't or she wouldn't have gotten on my case for slapping Quinn. Yeah, it's probably petty to slap her while she's pregnant, but I snapped. I've been forced to go against my own principles since finding out. I am not built for lying Noah, I get splotches." He shoves up his shirt arm and shows an irritated red patch, "I've had this for the last several weeks, and no matter what I've applied I can't get it to go away. It's messing with my complexion. I don't want it to mess up my complexion." I end on a wail. Noah can't help it and starts laughing, "Noah Puckerman this is _not _a laughing matter! Noah!" Unable to hold back I punch him in the chest.

...o0O0o...

Okay, so it probably wasn't the best idea to laugh at Kurt when he was that riled up. The punch didn't hurt to bad, but the fact he ended up crying afterward sucked. Feeling bad, I drag him forward and give him a hug. "It's okay Kurt, it's okay," I say soothingly, He wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I failed a lot of people." He mumbles. "I failed the guy I thought I loved, I failed my friends who were supposed to be family, I failed you. I don't like lying to people, it fucking sucks. How does one even handle a lie. They just spin more and more out of control." Kurt steps back and he looks at me guiltily, eyes still wet and dripping. "As much as I hate Quinn right now, she was my friend and I hate that lied for her. It hurt all three of you. I hate how Mr. Schue made the whole club revolve around stupid Finn and Rachel because if anything goes wrong then it directly affects the club. I'm mad at Finn because he essentially cheated you and Quinn of an actual relationship by sneaking around with Rachel. So they made out and he was 'confused' he should have talked it out. I can't believe you and Quinn got drunk together and it sucks that you slept together. But you guys should have told Finn immediately." My eyes lower and I feel ashamed and dirty all over. Kurt's right, Kurt seems to be right in my eyes a lot. Kurt sees things a lot better than I do, his twenty-twenty even more detailed, probably because he's smarter in someways. He touches my cheek and tips my face back up so we're looking at each other again. "I'm not trying to put you down Noah. And I'm sorry your relationship sucks so much with them. No one deserves to lose their best friend and love in one motion."

"It's not your fault." I mumble.

"It is in a way. I should have told Quinn the second I was sure Finn and Rachel were crossing wires. Maybe she would have dumped him. I mean you love her right? And she turned to you or something like that right?" I just shrug and he sighs before continuing his commentary on how life's a bitch, "I guess I got wrapped up in my own petty crush. I liked him for all the wrong reasons. I guess it's true you can't find true love at sixteen. It's too damn confusing." We both chuckle softly. He hugs me again and I lean against his firm chest comfortably.

"I just want to hold her once." I mumble sadly. I can't hold up my badassness when I'm with Kurt at all. The Puckzilla just turns back into simple Noah. "I just want to know my kid." Kurt rocks me and I pull him into my lap. He just holds me close and starts rubbing my back.

"You're very lucky to have had the chance to father a child Noah. Never doubt that. I envy you immensely." Kurt says after a while. "It's something I probably will never have the chance to do. Having someone to leave behind, albeit a sad thing for them, is something remarkable. It means a small piece of you is passed down on and on." I lean back and look at him confused.

"You can have kids someday dude," I say surprised that he isn't going to have one. Kurt sighs.

"It's highly unlikely Noah. Surrogacy is rare and there's so many prejudices against gays that adoption is practically impossible." Kurt replies quietly. "Your child and the fact you'll go on to father more and want to is amazing and so lucky Noah." He laughs and there's a touch of bitterness in it. "I could almost force myself to be straight if it meant I could have a child who looked like my mother, my father, my lover or me. The glory of a child, to hold and care for. To be your whole world. Gaga, it's something I could die for."

"So you understand why I need mine. Even though I'm worried I'll end up like my dad, or that I'll screw up really badly." I whispered quietly. "Even though I'm scared she'll hate me or I won't be able to provide well enough for her..." Seeing the quiet understanding in his eyes makes me cry and for the second time in two days he offers me a handkerchief. Why was life unfair to us? So Kurt was gay, but he wanted children. I wanted children so why did it have to be that the mother of my child wanted to deny me her? Sixteen was a horrible age. You were horny as shit, your best friend isn't your best friend anymore, and the only person you can turn to is just as screwed and hurt as you are. There's that stupid assed saying, 'live's a bitch and then you die.'

A couple of more minutes pass and Kurt stands. He takes my hand and we silently leave the locker room. Neither of us has practice. The coach is out of town and Sylvester has some blind date set up or something like that. We both get in his car and he drives me to my place. Seeing how pale and pensive Kurt still is I say, "You gonna be okay?" He glances at me and smiles quietly.

"If there was any other option maybe, but Kurt Hummel is always better than okay, he is amazing." Kurt says with not even half of the arrogance or confidence that usually seems to cloak him. I don't really know what to do for him.

"You, uh, do you want to come in? Maybe hang out and then have some dinner?" I ask. He shakes his head before saying.

"I have this family dinner with my dad, Mrs. Hudson and Finn." He grimaces. I flinch as well. That's gonna be a pretty sucky dinner. Looking at my house I see my mom's still at work and glance back at Kurt. He hasn't moved at all. He just gazes pensively out the window. Clearing my throat I say, "I could come over again tonight if you want. Maybe spend the night. We could watch some movies and kills some Nazis?" He looks at me with quiet gratitude.

"Let me ask my dad. He knows that it's tense between Finn and me, maybe he'll be cool with a friend to come over." Kurt says. He dials it up and talks to his dad for a few minutes. He smiles at me through the conversation, he looks pretty tired and worn out. We started the day out mad and ready to fuck over the world but at the end we were just tired and sick of everyone's bullshit. He phone call ends and he looks at me with a smile and says, "I'm not that certain as to what's kosher, so you'll have to come with me to the grocery store. Better go grab an overnight bag and call your mom." I merely pump my hands in the air and merely laugh giddily. Slumping against the steering wheel he laughs as I jog into the house.

I send my mom a quick text while packing my bag. I'm back out the door and in the car in minutes. He drives us to the grocery store and I can't help but smile with apprehension when he eyes the sales fliers almost lustily. I can't believe I'm voluntarily shopping with the scariest shopper in all of Ohio, what did I get myself into?

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my second chapter! I had to manipulate it a few times to figure out what exactly I wanted. I'm sorry if there's any grammar problems or such. I wrote and proofread this while I was pretty tired. My sleep schedule leaves much to be desired. Lots of love and care.

Amni

PS: Don't forget those feedbacks!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Yeah, Bitch Kurt's the best kinda character to play with. I'm drawing on the whole bottled up emotions deal since we both hold in our tempers til we pretty much erupt. I've figured out what I want to do with Dave and Blaine, but that's gonna be like... three paragraphs of just character support, so don't expect anything intense, if you want to see some Dave love check out my other fanfic it's based after his suicide attempt and it's a Kurtofsky. I don't want to deal with the whole 'Dave's a bully and beats up Kurt then runs to Dalton' shit. That's kinda makes my plot line die. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next bitch session with Kurt, I wonder if he'll shank someone? *smirk*

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that the English is very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Noah and I were laughing over our English teacher's bad toupee when we strolled into the house. The horrible thing had shifted during my Advanced Placement American Literature class and someone had managed to get a picture of it and put it up on Facebook while we were at the store. Walking into the house I see my father and Carole sitting on the couch with a petulant Finn sitting in a dinning room chair across from them. "Hey Dad, I'm home, Noah's still allowed to hang out and eat here for dinner right?" I was getting a bad feeling, it looks like their interrogating Finn, it's probably about the fight, I wince at the thought.

They all glance our way and Finn's face flushes bright red. "What the hell are you doing here?" He spats out and I can feel my hackles rise.

"Shut up Finn, I won't have you disrespecting my guest in my house!" I snap at him, I readjust some of the bags so one hand is free, using it I grab Noah's wrist and drag him into the kitchen with me. Muttering expletives under my breath I dump the bags on the counter and start unpacking them.

"Seriously what the hell is Puck doing here?" Finn asks from behind me. I turn to face him, seething. Our parents, I can still see them in the room behind, are watching us. Carole looking upset over how Finn's acting while my dad looks confused but is steadily growing angrier.

"Because he's my friend and offered to help me deal with the fact I have to eat dinner with you after our fight earlier today." I snarl slamming the gallon of skim milk down. Really, the boy just did not know when to cease and desist.

"We were in that fight because of him!" Finn said storming over waving his hands around.

"No we were in a fight because Rachel fucking Berry thought that, even though we're both fed up with everyone in the club and don't want to deal with you all, we could be persuaded for a _stupid, unimportant competition _to rejoin the club_._ Seriously Finn even though Rachel dresses horribly and you pretty much cheated on Quinn with her it doesn't mean you get to let her wear the pants in the relationship or act that stupid!" I say shoving my finger into his chest, one hand on my hip and my foot tapping impatiently.

"We were just trying to keep everybody together!" Finn cried his face turning almost purple.

"Well then you should have broken up with Quinn properly or talked to her when you realized you were so fucking in love with Rachel's fucking stalking! If you prioritized the club than you wouldn't have shut out Noah for the last couple weeks. You would have sucked it up dealt with Quinn and talked to her about actually letting him have a chance with his child. You're the one that got her kicked out of her house and forced her into living at Mercedes'! You would have talked to her about changing her attitude Mr. Superstar! She's still the Queen Bitch in her head. She won't even talk to Noah, she just tips her skinny little nose up at him and thinks she's not growing into the size of a house! She acts like none of it's her fault! Like she didn't bring over that alcohol and pulled a little manipulative move to get _someone_ to actually pay attention to her because you were busy off chasing Rachel!" I must have looked like I was about to jump Finn because Noah came over wrapped his arms around me and dragged me back from him.

"Calm down a bit Princess," he murmurs softly in my ear and I relax just a tad, calming, but it doesn't last long before Finn fucks it up.

"Get the fuck out Puck!" Finn growls. Pretty much trying to run and slap the stupid out of Finn I try to push Noah off, he doesn't budge.

"You better shut the fuck up Finn or I'm going to do something even worse to you than what I did in the fucking choir room!" I yell. "This is my house and while your mother may be dating my father it doesn't mean I wouldn't mind beating the shit out of you. I might have let you shove me into lockers, throw me into the dumpsters, and throw pee balloons but I will not stand by and let you insult one of my friends in my house."

"Finnegan Hudson did you do all those things that boy just mentioned?" A cold voice cut in. Carole looks livid and Finn instantly pales.

"Puck and a lot of the other guys on the football team did the same though!" Finn said trying to salvage the situation, but doing badly at it. I throw myself at Finn again but Noah keeps me pressed back against him.

"Don't you dare drag Noah into this Finn, he's apologized for his wrongs and has done a lot more to prevent the bullying than you have! He stopped it when he joined Glee and even went out of his way to walk different members to class so they wouldn't be alone! You suck Finn! You think just because you can act all innocent that you won't get in trouble. Just because your the quarterback doesn't mean squat in this house or outside in the real world. You couldn't even win a single game, I had to do it for you!" Noah's rocking me, trying to get me to calm down, but I'm way past that. I was on a rant and there was no stopping til I got it out of my system. "You, Finn Hudson, knew I liked you but instead of saying, 'hey I'm straight I can't return your feelings' you strung me along for half a school year, I had to put up with all your damn drama and even when I no longer did and was pissed at you _I _still listened to you bemoan how you like Rachel, who is hello? A stalker much? Then the baby happened and I supported you and tried to help. Yet you apparently hate being around me because I'm gay. So I really don't think you have anything that could make me ever like you again or want to talk to you. The only reason Noah and I are even in Glee anymore is because _Noah_ didn't want to hurt the group who have done nothing to support him or help him. So go fuck yourself Finn!" Finn looks floored and Carole looks absolutely furious. My father touches her shoulder gently and they exchange a look.

"Carole can I talk to you for a minute about what to do with our relationship?" My father asks. Oh no, I've broken them up, shit shit shit. Feeling absolutely horrible I go limp in Noah's hold.

"No Dad, don't break up with Carole she's the one who's going to make you happy," I say starting to cry. Noah picks me up bridal style, carries me to the kitchen table, and settles me into a chair all the while trying to calm me down. Feeling my dad's warm and callused hand settle on my shoulder I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Don't break up because of me, I'm sorry I can handle stupid Finn."

"It's okay buddy, I don't think Carole and I are going to break up. We just need to talk somethings out and see what exactly needs to happen before we can go any further. You know your my priority and Finn is his mother's. Plus I think Carole wants to have a sit down and talk to Finn about what exactly has been happening between him, you, Noah, and the rest of your singing club. Okay?" My dad's gravely but kind voice says. I shake my head against his stomach clenching tighter. "It's okay, we really don't want to break up but we can't feel good about moving forward without figuring out what exactly is going on." He strokes my head and I sigh.

"Do you want me to talk too Dad?" I ask after pulling back.

"Yes, actually..." He glances at Carole who's looking sadly at Noah who just keeps rubbing my back trying to avoid eye contact with anyone but me. "I think Carole and I both want to talk to you and Noah about what exactly has been going on. Can you both come into the living room?"

"What about Finn?" Noah asks seriously, "I know we're not on good terms right now, but I did technically get drunk and accept his girlfriend's advances. It was dumb and stupid but it made me feel wanted and shit." My father's forehead furrows and he exchanges another glance with Carole. Finn's not looking at anyone he's just fiddling with the grocery bags and putting things away haphazardly. He looks a little guilty but he's obviously still angry. He look at Noah, and there's such a mix of emotions not one stands out, but there's an edge of respect and grim thanks. Huh, maybe Finn actually had something in that thick skull of his. If it did I hope it worked and he actually thought shit through from now on. I wasn't counting on it, but I was definitely hoping for it.

"Yes, I think all of us need to sit down and talk, all of you boys will be included." My dad studies my face, "buddy, you might want to go to the bathroom first though, you're all splotchy and your nose is running."

"DAD!" I wail, "Don't say stuff like that, you know it upsets me!" I pinch him before standing up and rushing off down to my downstairs bathroom. I start rummaging around in my drawers and nearly shriek in horror when I see myself in the mirror. "My complexion! Oh my Gaga my eyes are puffy, eeeek! I look horrid. I'm too fabulous to be this horrid!" I hear Noah's low chuckle, he followed me down in my mad rush. Annoyed, I merely kick him in the shin, hard.

"Princess relax," He says after swearing for a few minutes and clasping his shin while hopping a bit. I was the best damn kicker McKinley ever had and I still had phenomenal kicking abilities. "You'll be fine, just chill." I shoot him a deadly glare.

"Noah Puckerman, I know you don't understand the vast and complex but incredibly important points of good skin, hair, and body care and maintenance, but I refuse to let you mock it." I grab his hand, shove up my shirt and rub his hand against my upper stomach. "Feel how toned that is? See how soft it is? That's from six years of focused and dedicated handling of nutrition, exercise, lotions, and sleep." He laughs and merely pulls his hands back.

"Whatever you say Princess, whatever you say. Apply your gunk and lets get it over with." He says with half a banter back and forth between applications of moisturizer and cleanser until we hear someone clear their throat. Glancing into my bedroom I see an awkward Finn shifting from one foot to another. The tension instantly goes up and the temperature drops.

"Yes Finn?" I say coldly. Noah merely touches my arm in restraint and I roll my eyes. Fine, I'll play nice... for now.

"Uhm, Mom and Burt said to come up soon." He won't meet my eyes and it can't seem to settle on anything til it hits the entertainment area. "Whoa, that's a huge T.V." Noah smirks and I laugh despite being angry at him still.

"Yeah, it's great for movies and games. It was also great for whipping Noah's ass at COD yesterday." I start washing my face in gentle circular motions, delicately removing small amounts of lotion. Noah scowls at me in the mirror and I merely giggle. "What? You were practically crying after the first hour."

"Dude, not cool!" He complains and I kick him again, although a lot more gently than the first time.

"Don't call me dude, Noah," I chide gently. I straighten and rub my back, wincing when I hit a bruise. Noah sees and looks sympathetic.

"Hit a bruise?" He asks kindly. I give him an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I got slammed pretty hard by the jock this morning before I stomped on his foot." I start digging in the drawers again. "How's your stomach, it looked pretty bad when he punched you."

"Eh, it wasn't that bad, it was pretty awesome when you tripped him into the lockers though." Noah says with a laugh. My smile grows and I merely start pulling my jacket and shirts off. Twisting in the mirror I hiss at the bruise blooming on my lower back. Noah winces. "That's a beautiful color for a flower Princess, but not on a human flower." I merely uncork the bottle of medicinal lotion and start applying it gently.

"I've had worse. At least there aren't any cuts or blood. That's always a pain to deal with." I respond. I twist and try to get a higher portion of the bruise and miss hitting a lower part harder than I want to. Hissing in pain I bite my lip. "Shit, that fucking hurt." I mutter.

"Here give me the bottle I'll get that part for you." Noah offers. Grateful, I hand the bottle over and let him handle it. Neither of us notice Finn collapsing into the chair next to my vanity looking guilty and as if his puppy had just died.

...o0O0o...

I know I'm not the brightest guy out there, but I honestly never thought about what we did to Kurt. Seeing the big bruise and how easily he mentioned the other treatments makes me realize that he's so used to the pain he doesn't really care anymore. But he should. I glance down at my own scratches and bruises. Yeah, I was pissed at him for fighting me, but could I really blame him? If I had the chance to beat on someone for bullying me for over a year I'd probably ask if I could use a bat to do it, but Kurt hadn't been retaliating, he'd been fighting for a friend.

A friend that I used to consider my best friend and had pretty much ignored and picked on since finding out the baby wasn't mine but his. Angry at myself I admit that it's official, that I, Finn Hudson, suck. And not in a small way, in a super huge way. Like global size. I glance around Kurt's room again and try to get over how awkward I feel. Yeah, it's kinda girly with this mirrored dresser and all the soft colors or whatever, but it's still a normal room. Hell he had a bunch of different video game equipment and a massive television placed in front of a huge couch that looks super comfy and great to nap on. I turn back and watch Puck and Kurt banter back and forth and felt a sudden spurt of jealousy. Puck had been my best friend since Pee Wee and Kurt had been the dude I'd run to for whatever in the last year. Yeah Ie'd known the guy had been gay and liked him, but I never seemed to remember when I was doing homework or getting help with a music score. Hell, I'd even talked to Kurt about the baby and Rachel.

Rachel is pretty hot my mind suddenly says. She's a tiny bundle of energy and excitement. She'd wanted me so much when it seemed Quinn lacked any and all interest. Finn frowned, Quinn was still controlling and pretty mean to me even though we've broken up and I'm with Rachel. She looked pretty though, her boobs had definitely gotten bigger. Man do I like boobs, now if only I could only talk Rach- Whoa, back track and refocus. Shaking his head he studied the television again. It was shiny and black in a room mostly white and soft pastels. He glanced at Puck and Kurt. Refocusing on them he listened to what they were saying.

"Let me see the bruise Noah," Kurt said firmly, tugging at Puck's shirt.

"Dude, it's fine, I'm a badass I don't need anything for a little ass bruise!" Puck said vehemently trying to get Kurt to let go, although gently.

"I don't care how badass you are, you're my friend so that means I want to help and take care of you, idiot!" Kurt snapped. Puck just backed away and Finn couldn't help but feel amusement at how the tinnier teenager nagged and how embarrassed Puck looked.

"Dude you should really let him look at it," Finn decided to chime in. Puck's shot around and he looked at me in disbelief. I feel kinda bad at how surprised he looks, yeah I've been pretty bad but it didn't mean I didn't care. Frowning inside I thought, _does he think I don't care? And do I? _Mentally shaking my head I laugh when Kurt pretty much crows in victory. He cheerfully shoves Puck's hands out of the way and nearly yanks Puck's shirt off. With his shirt trapping his arms partially, he can't get the shirt down that easily.

"DUDE!" Puck complains loudly. He then hisses and goes, "Oww! Damn Princess be gentle will you, you don't want to break anything on the Puckinator."

"Oh please Noah, don't be such a little girl." Kurt says snickering. I watch him gently smear some cream on Puck's stomach. "There all better. You can put your shirt back down now Noah." Puck yanks it down and just glares at Kurt who smirks with one eyebrow raised. It's pretty cute how they act with each other. It actually makes me laugh. Both glance at me surprised, their looks almost identical when both of them cross their arms, cock a him, and arch an eyebrow.

"What?" Puck asks impatient. I just shake my head and laugh harder.

Kurt glances at Puck before saying, "I never knew he was crazy. Another thing to add in the pro column of why I should not crush on Finn Hudson." Noah merely sneers and offers him a fist bump which Kurt returns after rolling his eyes. Seriously, these guys are hilarious.

...o0O0o...

I'm pretty sure Princess is as stumped as I by the amount of laughter pouring out of Finn. The dude had just been having an epic fight with Princess upstairs and now he was down here laughing and smiling. It was weird, but in a good way. I haven't seen Finn this happy, this chill, or having that much fun since before he hooked up with Quinn and started being followed around by Rachel. I feel like I have a small piece of my best friend back and I almost want to cry. Glancing at Kurt he's watching me quietly. Obviously picking up my ques he's not barreling into Finn and trying to kill him. I shrug at the obvious concern and he merely snorts.

"Finn," Princess starts, "you need to stop laughing. You're not breathing at all with how much you are laughing." The dude nods and wipes some of the tear laughter from his eyes. Looking sympathetic, Kurt offers him a box of tissues. "We should probably go back upstairs." He says after a few minutes. I watch both Finn and Kurt grimace. Poor dudes have to deal with two fights and two parents. Both of whom are probably excellent at playing hardball. Feeling sympathy I squeeze Kurt's shoulder. He pats it and begins moving up the stairs. I follow and hear Finn shuffling up behind me. It feels kinda nice to be near both of them and I can feel another knot of tension and worry from over the last several months unravel. It was rather unbelievable. We walk into the living room and immediately both of the other boys slap their hands over their eyes. I just start laughing.

On the couch are Kurt and Finn's parents making out. Both break away sheepishly when Finn starts demanding for brain bleach. I merely lean against a wall and let myself laugh. Kurt glares at this father. Before saying, "I'm glad that my fears were unsound, but seriously, please do all making out behind closed doors or give fair warning. I think I almost lost my lunch. And it's hard enough getting it down, cafeteria food is abominable."

"It's okay. The country fried steak is pretty good," Finn says. Kurt turns and looks at him in horror.

"You mean that mystery meat patty they deep fry in who knows what? Eeew. That so nasty Finn how do you even eat it? I can understand the burgers or chicken but the mystery meat deal? It's gray on the inside!" Kurt says shocked and disgusted. Finn shrugs.

"Tastes good to me, I usually eat four or five of them when they serve them." Finn replies. Kurt starts gagging before squealing about how glad he's packing his lunch from now on. Personally I kind of agree with Kurt, mystery fried meat is a bit freaky. It was kinda why I didn't eat chicken nuggets anymore.

"Well are you guys ready to discuss what's been going on?" Mr. Hummel breaks in looking rather embarrassed at being caught. Kurt sighs and flops down on the love seat. I perch down on the arm next to him and lean back with my arms crossed. Finn looks between sitting with the parents and sitting with us before giving in and plopping down next to Kurt.

"Where do you want us to start?" Kurt asks picking at the sleeve of his shirt. He left his jacket and top shirt off downstairs, and he was fiddling nonstop with the wrist of the shirt sleeve.

"Why don't we start with Quinn and Finn's relationship and where exactly Noah fit's in to all of this. Then you can explain why you and Finn ended up getting in a fight today at school." Carole says gently. Groaning Finn rubs his face.

"Quinn and I started dating half way through freshman year y'know Mom," Finn says, "and while she's a great girl she was always more absorbed in Cheerios and whether or not she was popular. It felt like I was, what do you call it?" He sighs before glances at Kurt for this who promptly supplies, "Trophy boyfriend." Finn nods at this and says, "Yeah, I felt like a trophy, someone she could live with until something snazzier came along. Then Rachel..." He stumbles at this and Kurt nudges him and gives him a firm 'you know you need to do this' look. Sighing again, Finn continued, "She was always chasing me, always available. I started to appreciate how much she liked me 'cause it seemed Quinn didn't care. However, I didn't want to cheat. Then Quinn told me she was pregnant. It surprised me because we never got all the way though we got close this one time in the hot tub and that was how she convinced me it was mine." Finn gets angry at the end then abruptly stops. He sighs again, and says, "but the baby isn't mine, it's Puck's. She made everyone who found out promise not to tell. So when I found out I completely flipped. I've been shutting out Puck and everyone else but Rachel and Kurt since. Then Kurt blew up yesterday at Glee practice and stalked off with Puck. Then Rachel overheard that they were taking a break from Glee and I felt bad because they both like it but I didn't want to talk to them but she pressured me. She said we needed them for Regionals so I sent Kurt a note..." He pauses at this and glances at Kurt who sighs.

"He sent me a note, and while I was still really angry with him, I agreed to meet up with him. Then he walked in with Rachel I almost lost it," Kurt frowns heavily at this, before avoiding everyone's eyes and saying, "I really hate Rachel, she's condescending and highly manipulative. She has great talent but lacks the ability to work with others or properly appreciate their abilities. She is constantly putting people down and while I don't mind knocking people down a peg, I don't agree with how she's shoved everyone but her and Finn out of the lime light and made sure she's the only one with him all the time." Kurt sighs again before saying, "so when I saw her I became even madder. Then he mentioned Regionals and I completely lost it. I actually don't even remember hitting him at all, I just remember seeing red then being hauled off by Mr. Schuester and Noah. I was so angry that after all I told them at Glee the other day, Rachel could talk Finn into something so stupid and selfish. Not going to Regionals is not nearly as bad as Noah not being able to even hold his own child or even seeing it." Finn looks down at this and fiddles with his shirt's hem.

"I should have known better, sorry Kurt," he glances at me then back at his shoes before saying, "sorry to you too Puck." I reach over and timidly squeeze his shoulder, he stiffens then leans into the touch. I tear up a bit and divert my eyes away from both. Kurt squeezes my leg.

"What exactly is Quinn's part in this? Or rather how exactly is she acting upon this?" Mr. Hummel asked quietly.

"Quinn's the baby momma but she lacks any adult attitude. She's pretty much made herself out to be this virginal victim. But she's not, she's the one who went out of her way to get both of them drunk and have sex." I watch Kurt's hands clench tightly in his lap. Taking one I pry it open and stroke it soothingly. He growls lowly, and continues, "So what if Finn wasn't absorbed in her? She is not the vocal point of life. She's just about to give birth to one. That's it. She's not the first ever, and I highly doubt she's the last." Kurt says, and there's a note of anger and disappointment in his voice. "I became good friends with her before I found out who the real father was then I had to keep quiet. It sucked. I didn't want to lie to Finn or help Quinn keep Puck away from the baby. I honestly didn't know what to do and everyone was saying to shut up and not say anything. Quinn kept pressing and saying Puck didn't deserve the baby, she said she didn't even want Noah to see the baby." I feel my throat constrict and I realize both Kurt and I are crying. I tug him close against me.

"Quinn came over one night and had a bunch of wine coolers with her. She said she was down and wanted to party but not with a huge group of people. She asked to come in and, while I was uncomfortable, I let her in. I mean she's been really nice to me all while dating Finn and Finn's been my boy since we were like eight so I thought she just wanted someone who she could talk to about Finn who knew him well enough to give good advice." I glance at Finn and he's looking at me sadly. "She kept pouring and pouring and then the next thing I know she's all over me. I was really drunk and kind of depressed since Santana had been ditching me for the last couple of weeks and didn't understand we were doing it til we were. I made sure to use protection and everything but it must have broken or something. The next morning I wanted to go to you immediately Finn but she cried and wailed and said she wanted to keep it a secret. She begged me and I couldn't say no because I felt so bad. Then she became pregnant and I knew it was mine. I confronted her and she pretty much told me there was no way I'd ever be in the baby's life because I was a screw up and a whore. Yeah I play the field, but I don't do it because I want endless relationships I just like sex and take all the proper precautions. The girls I usually date are on the pill as well so we're even more prepared." I can't say anymore because my throats closed over and tears won't stop. Kurt moves over closer to Finn and pulls me down next to him a bit more wrapping me in his arms and trying to sooth me.

"Quinn's been acting like it's all Noah's fault that she got pregnant. Like she wasn't the one who supplied the egg, like she didn't bring over alcohol, and didn't throw herself at him and gave up her own morals." Kurt says viciously. I rub my face against his shoulder tiredly, "Noah's been trying to help out. He's given money, and she lived with him for a while before moving to Mercedes. He's begged and pleaded and all sorts of other things, but she doesn't care. I actually overheard her telling some of the other Cheerios before she got pregnant and kicked off the team that she was stringing Puck along just in case Finn and her broke up. He was her back up." I freeze at this and then kinda just fully collapse into Kurt's lap, half laying and half sitting on him. "He even cut off his mowhawk to prove how serious he was and she said he still wouldn't amount to anything. He's been trying and growing up right in front of everybody but they're too busy with their own stupid selfishness over solos and songs to see it. I hope I wasn't like that, and if I was I sincerely regret it." I feel another soft touch and open my eyes to see Mrs. Hudson crouching in front of me.

"Oh you poor baby," she murmurs, "I had no idea. I was so surprised and angry about Quinn lying to Finn I totally forgot your position in all of this." She strokes my head a bit more and I can feel Kurt's fingers gently massaging my scalp and neck. Mr. Hummel is suddenly there next to Mrs. Hudson and I look at him tiredly.

"I know something about baby pregnancies in high school, Kurt was one, but I've never heard of anyone being so horrible. Now sit up son, we'll figure something out eventually and everything will be better." Mr. Hummel says kindly. He helps to pull me into a sitting position. Kurt eyes me worried and I smile at him. He sighs and rubs my leg before standing up and stretching.

"Are we done talking then Dad?" he asks his father wearily. His dad nods.

"I think there's going to be punishment planning on my part though," Mrs. Hudson breaks in looking at Finn sadly who just nods quietly. "You shouldn't have bullied Kurt Finn, even if it was someone else's idea. You should have known better. We'll discuss this later though." They stand as well and Kurt looks at the kitchen tiredly.

"I don't think I'm up to cooking, Dad could you order something that suits both Noah's and I's dietary habits? Noah prefers to eat kosher and I prefer it to be healthier. Though to be honest I kind of don't care right now." Glancing at me, he takes my wrist, "I think Noah, Finn and I will just hang out down stairs and play video games or something, we're tired." We leave and I can hear the parents discussing things. Probably about what to do or what to eat, I don't actually care. I would rather curl up in a ball and just die right now. Kurt gets me settled down on the couch before going to turn on the Wii. He hands me and Finn a controller than plugs in some Mario Kart. Trust my boy to pick out the game he hates just because he knows I love it. He sits down next to me and I slide down a little and shift so my head's resting on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and I zoom around a track against Finn mindlessly.

Video games really do block out the real world, but I make sure not to use any of the smaller easier to use characters, they remind me of a baby in a stroller for some stupid reason. Right now I don't want to think about babies. I just want to reset everything except for the boy quietly nestled against me in silent support.

* * *

A/N:

Hey! Yeah, I do a lot of character build ups and fights. Finn's an idiot but he gets fixed. I don't know how many relapses I'll do though (rolls eyes). I'm looking forward to adding in more characters like Brittany and Santana. You guys almost got some intense action last chapter with the two and Kurt, I've definitely been reading way too much from gleefulmusings. If you like intense and bitchy Kurt you should definitely check that author out. Anyhoodles I already have to mull a few things out for the next chapter and I've got family coming in so I apologize for any delays!

Amni


	4. Chapter 4

So I got an awesome PM by Lathan Lover asking about the secret love between Mike and Matt, something that HAS to go into the story, which means it fits in pretty well. Ufufufufu. I smell angst coming on. I think I'm going to introduce Dave and Blaine in about two-four chapters. Yeah, it sounds like a lot but a writer's gotta make a scene set up just right. So those of you looking forward to that yay for you. Those wanting Puckurt love... I'm still plotting. However, I'm looking forward to playing with Finn some more in this chapter.

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that the English is very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I didn't do much this weekend. Friday night blurred by smothered by emotions and all that shit, Saturday I cleaned pools all day and then Sunday I listened to Kurt bitch over the phone. He was complaining about how Mercedes wouldn't leave off the Quinn deal. From the way she went on and on it made me wonder if she had actually been as good a friend to Kurt as we all had assumed. Stepping out of my house I jog over to my ride. Kurt's car, as usual, is a beautiful beast and I stroke the door handle just a little before tugging it open.

"Hey Noah," Kurt says rather sleepily. His hand was wrapped around a giant container of coffee. He tips it back and takes a long drag.

"'Sup Princess," I say fascinated. Kurt's usually so pulled together and aware. He's like an alert little bird. Delicate and observant. Then I remember how fiercely he attacked Finn and I smirk. He's a little baby bird of prey alright. Maybe a falcon? As Aretha would say: Bitch _please. _Yeah, my boy was more like a badass eagle. Studying how the other boy was dressed I take in the toned down clothing similar to last Friday, except this time it's a leather jacket and the shirt's blood red and the long sleeves are striped white and black. I spot the boots and have to smother a grin. I buckle up, lean back, and hum along with the country song playing softly from Kurt's iPod. The silence is companionable though I have to snicker when we go through the Starbucks drive through to get Kurt another couple hits of coffee. The dude must have wicked bladder control to drink that much coffee and not need to pee his pants.

They pull up to school at the normal time. The parking lot is half filled and some students are milling around the front entrance and the open courtyard. Hoping out we stride inside. A hockey freshman starts coming up on Kurt's left and I can feel my hackles rise. I'm about to reach over and punch the dude when Kurt's head whips around and stares the guy down. Seeing his slight smirk, I hear him say, "So you're gonna take on the skinny little fairy gay boy? Doesn't that mean you want to touch me? Didn't know you were gay, _fresh meat._" He hisses the last two words. The freshie glances around looking for support and glances upon some older hockey players. His face turns pleading and they just silently snarl. The upperclassmen know what he is, an imbecile put in his rightful place. Kurt might be a loser on the bottom of the social pyramid, but he was a sophomore loser in the Cheerios, which meant no matter how popular a freshman you were you were lower and always would be. The player slinks off and a few of the more chill football players, those who hadn't harassed Hummel give him slight nods. He cocks an eyebrow and says, "Fresh meat do as fresh meat does. They're stupider than an empty bag used to hold rocks labeled full." A few snickers come from a few nameless students and everyone parts and lets us through. Two Cheerios are waiting at his locker and when one of them spot him and waves frantically at him. He blows them a kiss and the one waving squeals. I give him a look. He merely smirks back.

"I may be a Gleek Noah, but I'm also a Cheerio. One that's in the good graces of the true tyrant of this school, Coach Sue Sylvester. Plus girls don't really have a problem with me being gay since I'm also the best dressed and best dresser in this whole bloody town." He gives me another smirk, flips his hair out of his face, and sashays to his locker. The girls instantly crowd around him and he laughs when one snuggles under his arm and wraps herself around him. I shake my head and catch the eye of another jock, he gives me a bemused and befuddled smile. Shrugging what can I say? My boy was a chick magnet because he was a badass gay man.

I wander down the hall and turn left to go to my locker and get punched right in the face. _Fuck that hurt,_ is my only thought as I stumble back some. My head snaps up as I wipe away the blood dripping from my lower lip. Two senior jocks are staring me down. Both are second stringers, meaning they're lower on the totem pole since I'm the first string half-back. Though in my honest opinion they should be on the JV or freshmen team they suck so badly. I tip my head up and smile cockily down at them, yeah they're short sumbitches. "What you want third-stringers?" I say glibly. They both flush.

"Yeah what do you want losers?" A chilly voice says. Surprised I see Santana and Brittany standing next to a supremely pissed off Kurt. Santana's got an equally bitch face on. Brittany is twirling her blond pony tail a look of concentration on her face. She's actually frowning. Brittany is a sweetheart and practically _never_ frowns.

"They look like they're lost." Comes a voice from the front. I turn and see Finn, Mike and Matt standing casually behind them. They'd been farther down the hall talking since Mike's locker is about ten feet away from mine. Both of the senior jocks look more than a little freaked. Considering they were probably approaching me over the fight with their friends on Friday, a smack down had been in order. However, they hadn't considered it might be theirs. The other boys loom over them and press them back into the lockers.

"You're right Mike, they do." Kurt says cheerfully. "I mean why would they be here? Unless..." He trades a look with Santana and Brittany. "Oh sweeties, you didn't have to come and volunteer."

"Volunteer?" The one on the left says nervously. Both are sweating and I swear you can smell the fear come off them when all three Cheerios smile sweetly at them.

"We need someone to carry out bags for the next competition." Brittany said in her nicest voice. She cocks her head to the side and looks at Kurt before saying, "do you actually think they're strong enough? They look a little on the thin side..." The boys bristle at this.

"I'm sure we can handle carrying a few girly little bags." The one on the right said harshly before whimpering when both Santana and Kurt pinned him with a sharp nearly murderous look. _Obviously this idiot doesn't know how much Kurt and Santana like Brittany because no one with half a brain or knowledge would ever snap at her in front of _**them**, I think with a silent laugh. It probably wasn't even a good idea to do when they weren't around or even _think_ about doing it. There was rumor some Cheerio had insulted Brittany when they weren't around and she had to transfer because they got on her case so badly when they found out. Seeing how they stared the idiot down I believed it.

"I'm sure you'll be fine carrying the Cheerio bags for the next competition. Thanks for offering. It really sucks having to carry over sixty bags of clothing, equipment, and items. There's only four other boys on the team and it wears us out. With you two doing it we'll be able to focus. In fact," Kurt says, "I'm sure you're little friends will want to do it as well. I'm sure if I or my friends run into them they'll love to have the same deal." Pinning the poor fucks with a colder than frost look Kurt leans forward and snaps his fingers right in their faces. They bodily jerk back. He smirks, "Now be good little sycophants and scurry away before I let you learn the joys of dumpster diving... Nude."

I watch as they shove past Finn, Matt and Mike and run down the hall to get away from us. Kurt humphs behind me and I look back to see him straightening to study his nails.

"Princess that was epic." I say with admiration. Santana and him exchange a smirk.

"Coach said to find some fools to handle baggage so we handled it Puck," Santana says snidely. She looks at me and a touch of regret enters her eyes, "I wasn't doing it because we're _friends_ or anything. We're fuck buddies." She looks away, "but you don't mess with anything that Santana Lopez owns, because you die if you do." She gets a prod from Kurt and instantly glares at him. He merely looks back angelically. She says bluntly, "I ain't apologizing, Santana Lopez doesn't apologize." Kurt just shrugs and she huffs.

I feel someone tug on elbow and I look at Brittany who's smiling excitedly at me, "Puck Puck Puck!" She says.

"Yeah?" I ask, Brittany was always sweet, and never did choose between Quinn and I, even though she did huge me a lot after Quinn was at her worse.

"Can I play with baby shark when you get her out of Quinn's tummy?" She says her eyes huge and pleading. I'm floored.

"Uh, sure. I have to convince Quinn to let me in first though. She totally blocking me. She says she's going to give up the baby. She says she won't even bother saying it's mine." I say, depressed suddenly. I look over at Kurt who eyes me sadly, but I can see determination and anger behind the sympathy. Then a slight craftiness enters and leaves his expression when he looks down the hall to Quinn who doesn't even realize we're their. She's just standing by her locker, headphones in and touching up her make up. I feel even more depressed when I see her and didn't hear Mike clear his throat, but Brittany leaning around me to look at him pulls back my attention to the group and him.

"Whoa that sucks man." Mike says sympathetically. "I'm sorry about being such a douche lately. I didn't exactly agree with Quinn but I didn't step up at all. I'm sorry dude, I didn't even think about what you wanted for the baby or consider you wanted the baby." He offers a fist and asks, "Are we cool?" Matt's behind him and offers a fist as well. I nod and fist bump with both. I glance at Finn who shrugs. Last Friday we'd talked a few things out and while Finn wasn't cool about us lying about baby Drizzle, he still called the baby Drizzle which caused Kurt and I flinch and shared a look, he wasn't as angry over the whole 'you fucked my girlfriend' thing. We were actually talking normally by the time he left and we actually texted a bit. It was still really awkward between us and I feel someone slip their arm through mine. I glance and see Santana there studying her free hand's nails.

"You boys doing anything after practice this afternoon? I'm free after detention and practice," Kurt asks after linking his arms with Brittany. They shake their heads. He smiles and says, "come over then and play some video games. I got in the Nintendo sixty-four and a few old school games. I also wanted to talk over this dance number with you Mike." The guys light up and Matt looks at Kurt begging for something with his eyes, Kurt rolls his own before continuing, "Fine, I'll also make those double fudge and strawberry swirl cookies you love so much Matt." Matt's face practically glows and Kurt actually gets picked up and hugged. I think I hear sniffles but I'm not going to acknowledge them. Cookies were serious and if Matt likes them that much I'm gonna have to get Kurt to make them or something.

"Whoa! Put down my singer, or I'll have you doing laps for years Shaft." Coach Sylvester's voice booms out of nowhere. Matt puts Kurt down and the Cheerios leave the group linking arms and the hallway of students part. A few football players slide in behind the three though when one tries to mess with Kurt Santana shoves him into a wall and he's left behind. The other guys and I watch them with fascination and a bit of fear.

"Did anybody know Kurt and Santana were friends?" Matt asks quietly. We all stare at him surprised, the dude didn't say much outside of answering questions in class or discussing games. Then what he says sinks in and I wince. Seeing the other guys expression, worried and slightly scared, I say.

"I don't even want to consider how they bonded." We all shudder and break up to go to class. I don't even realized til practically third period that I now have six people talking and looking after me. I feel a warmth in my stomach and have to pretend I'm sleeping for the rest of class to hide the few tears that leak from my eyes.

...o0O0o...

I was exhausted. Cheerios practice was insanity. Marcy Williams, who I will hate forever, had given out during our pyramid practice causing the formation to break. Coach Sylvester was so angry she had us running laps the rest of the three hour practice. An hour of running laps. I have never hated someone more over something so little except for that one time I lost a pair of fabulous heels because the coupon was actually a misprint. I threw a hissy fit for the next two days til my dad upped my allowance just to get me to stop blasting the medley of funeral marches and 'I'm going to kill you' songs. Stomping into the locker room I ignore the looks of surprise on many of the football players. I slam my stuff into my locker. I strip off my top and glare at all the nearby people staring.

"What? You see something you like?" I snarl. They all jerk their eyes away. Muttering, "I swear if Marcy doesn't do her weights this weekend I might have to stage an intervention to either get her off the team and social shunned or drag her to the gym and force her to do extra work while I personally oversee it." I strip my shoes and sock off, and while standing on my emergency shower flip flops I slide my sweaty and tight Cheerio practice pants off. I wrap a towel around my midsection before tugging my underwear off. Snagging my shower supplies and an extra towel, I fold and shove my clothes into my locker. I give a sharp glare around the room and no one meets my eyes before I leave.

"Yo Princess," Noah says as I stalk into the shower room, I offer him a short wave before slamming into the free stall at the end next to him. I twist the hot water on violently, and toss the towel over the partition before stepping under the spray. "What's got you so pissed off? You hate showering at school or in public places. You said something about avoiding fungi and mushrooms or whatever."

"Yeah I do, I'm just absolutely pissed at one of the cheerleaders and really sore from running ad falling. She hasn't been doing the proper weight training and ended up toppling the pyramid and I was near the top. Coach Sylvester had us running nonstop the last hour. Didn't you see?"

"Dude we just heard her start screeching and immediately after Coach Tanaka had us doing so many plays to protect himself we didn't see anything but football and sweaty grappling. He was praying all though practice. Something about Coach Sylvester not coming over and wanting to talk about the failings of inadequate student athletes. I saw you go by a couple times and stuff, dude, that's it."

"Don't call me dude," I say automatically, "but that also sounds pretty horrible as well."

"Eh, it's not running nonstop for an hour with Sylvester throwing balls at you." He says. I just laugh as I scrub some body wash on. She'd dragged the dodge balls out and chucked them at anyone she believed wasn't going fast enough. A few girls had bruises and if you fell after getting hit you had to stay after for personal one-on-one practice. Let's just say everyone ran a lot faster after the first girl got her punishment and we all overheard exactly what it was. It had been Marcy too so I felt a lot better over the whole running deal, still pissed but better.

"At least she didn't break out the track team's hurdles. Gaga that was an absolute horror. We thought she would never get off that kick. She had us running and then doing splits in the air over them for weeks. I swear to Gaga if I ever find out who showed her a ballet performance I'll skin them alive before removing their sexual organs and eyes. I had to carry Brittany, who was sobbing uncontrollably at the time, out of dance practice when our teacher mentioned splits. I'm still sore and acquainted with those muscles more than I'd like." Noah bursts out laughing. "Noah it was horrible! My whole back, waist and legs were sore. I could barely sit. And getting Brittany to calm down was hell. Santana couldn't come over and help because she was so busy. I had to watch and sing-a-long with My Little Pony for four hours just to get Brittany to stop crying and then had to let her play with my hair just to get her off my lap. I didn't get home til two am and that was only because Santana finally finished and came over. She's best friends with Brittany but she was exhausted as well. Santana's been so overworked since Quinn got kicked off. I've helped but you can only do so much paperwork before you pass out of boredom and don't even get me started on chasing down the girls between parties to make sure they don't end up too drunk for practice. Lori almost died when she came in bloodshot one morning practice. Santana and I had to come up with some seasonal allergies to get her off. Lucky the bitch can fake a cold as well as she can fake an orgasm."

Noah laughs even louder, "Dude, how do you know this?"

"She said it. That was a word for word quote from her when we had to talk over what to fake. She had also said something along the lines of her ex never being able to hit her G-spot another time we talked. We do stretches together and she talks to me about her relationship issues when we're doing them. I felt pretty bad for her but I felt even worse for the girls who asked what that was when they overheard us discussing it. Then they asked me to explain it and I ended up having a bunch them over for a sleepover so I could explain it in detail. That was a weekend of my life I will never get back. I had to make a slide show Noah. A slide show with videos." I say scrubbing shampoo into my hair.

"You watched videos on how to have better hetero-sex?" Someone says surprised. I turn and glare at a junior gawking at me from the stall behind me.

"Yeah, I had to find videos for the slide show since I figured the diagrams weren't good enough. I swear there isn't enough porn in the world to block those images out."

"You watch porn?" the whole shower room says shocked.

"I'm a teenage boy what the fuck do you think I do when I'm trying to get off?" I snap. "Sing along to Brittany Spears?" I open the door, step into the open space between the stalls, and point down at my groin, "See that, that's what I use for sex. It doesn't magically change into a vagina and bleed out once a month. Which is by the way the scariest and nastiest thing I have ever heard of in the world." I shudder and go back into the shower stall. "How the fuck do men have sex with that. It's so fucking scary."

"Eh, it's not that bad. Plus girls are hot. You just avoid them that time of the month." Noah said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. My girls have all synced up so I know which week of the month to schedule extra hours at the garage." I mutter.

"Oh you work at your dad's garage?" Noah asks surprised. I glare at him.

"Of course I do, and it's not paperwork and answering the phone. I'm earning my mechanics certificate right now. I'll have it completed in about two weeks. Why the hell do you think my dad lets me drive what I drive? He knows I'll maintain it better than practically anyone besides him." I turn and look at the surprised junior behind me for snapping, "By the way Jake your damn muffler needs to be changed, and your truck needs a new turning belt!" I turn the water off, towel my body dry before wrapping it around my waist, stepping out of the stall and leaving the room. I hear a few inquiries about what I've said and decide to just ignore them but I can hear Noah explaining stuff to them.

"Dudes just because he's gay doesn't mean he isn't a guy. Have you seen how big his junk is?" Noah says calmly and informatively. "He kicks ass at COD and Halo. He had Finn crying last Friday when he killed him sixty times in thirty minutes using a plasma grenade. Plus he's got this amazing brownie recipe that makes him king of y'all bitches alone." I smirk at that and go get dressed scrubbing my hair dry. The guys in the locker room look at me with less disgust and a little respect. A few are glancing at my towel and Matt calls out,

"Noah you know his double fudge and strawberry cookies are even better!"

"I haven't tried them yet!" Noah calls back. I can hear him leaving the shower stall.

"Then you need to bring another pair of pants," I yell back, "'Cause Matt came the first time he had them!" Noah starts laughing while holding his sides as he comes stumbling out of the showers into the locker room. He looks to see if I'm lying, but I just smirk in confirmation and he laughs all the harder before collapsing on a bench.

"Dude," Matt complains coming over to glare down at me, "you promised to keep that a secret." I smirk at him.

"No that's what I said about the white chocolate brownie bundt cake stuffed with cherry filling and covered in raspberry glaze you nearly made love to. I had to bake you two more of them just to get you the fuck out after that damn Saw and Kill Bill marathon." I say snidely. I pull on my underwear under the towel then my jeans. I unwrap the towel and fold it and put it into my bag. Fingering my hair out of my face I tug on my long sleeve undershirt. Matt touches my shoulder and I glance at him. He looks like he's seeing something fantastic before speaking.

"Dude..." Matt says in a worshipful manner, "are you making that today?"

"Don't call me dude. And do I look like an idiot? If I make that and the fucking cookies you'll try to get yourself adopted again! So hell no!" I yell back and he looks like he's about to cry so I weaken, "I'll make you some tomorrow so you can pick it up then. I have to get the ingredients first." I get picked up from behind and squeal.

"I love you Kurt," Matt says swinging me in circles.

"You love my baking skills! If I could transfer them to your mother you'd be overjoyed." I say when he finally puts me down.

"Do you remember what she did to that poor apple pie?" He asks quietly. I shudder and say.

"Never. Bring. That. Up. Again. Ever." I tug on over shirt and snag my jacket. "I still have nightmares and my dad always asks where any apple pie comes from before eating any. He hasn't gotten over the fact just taking one bite had us in the hospital for food poisoning and puking for two weeks."

"Now you see why I need to get adopted into your family," Matt says begging. I smack him and say, "Mike you better get your boy before I do something he regrets." Mike bounds over and snags Matt, dragging him away. Seeing the stares I'm getting from the whole room I shrug.

"What?" I say, "why do you think the Cheerios earned over three thousand dollars at their last bake sale?" I grab my stuff and stalk out yelling at Noah and the rest of the guys coming over, "Guys if you need a lift to my house you better meet me at the car in twenty or I'm leaving you."

...o0O0o...

Matt was right about the cookies. Kurt was almost right about the extra pair of pants. Though he probably should have mentioned that to Finn. His pants and underwear were currently in the dryer and Finn's currently wearing an extra pair of Kurt's boxers and basketball shorts. The little dude had to make Finn swear not to return the underwear. I can't blame him. Once another guy has his junk in your underwear you definitely don't want it back. Glancing away from the game I see Mike and Kurt doing another stretch. Damn they're so flexible. Kurt stands up and I'm nearly shocked dumb when he lifts his leg and tucks it behind his head.

"Dude! I didn't know you could tuck your leg behind your head!" I say surprised. He glances at me.

"Yeah, of course I can." He lifts the leg and brings it down before doing the same with the other. "I've been in ballet, gymnastics and dance since I was three Noah. My flexibility should be obvious. I also do yoga, Pilates and kick boxing." He points to Mike who's doing something similar to what he's just done though a lot less smoothly and releases it immediately. "Mike's going to be as flexible but his hips aren't as bendy and he's still learning. Brittany can do the same. Didn't you know that?"

"Well I knew about Brittany, but I didn't know about you and Mike." I say stunned. A timer goes off and Kurt twists his back to make it looser a few times before saying "cookies are done." Matt pauses the game and hops up to follow Kurt up the stairs to get the cookies. I hear something along the lines of no more after this and hope Matt can puppy dog his way into Kurt's amazing baking heart and talk the dude into a dozen more batches. Maybe a hundred more batches. Mike does another few stretches and I turn back to the game. Finn's snacking on chips and trying to pick up Matt's controller with his feet. He's too clumsy and goes back to just eating his chips. Studying the wall I ask Mike, "Why did you back me up today?"

"Because I should. We're not the closest of friends, man, but that doesn't mean I should bail on you because some blond chick who doesn't exactly like me decided to blame you for getting her pregnant. I ran into Kurt at the grocery store and talked to him for a bit. The guy was so pissed when I pulled him over that he nearly punched me. I apologized and he said, 'you fuck wit it's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Noah.' I was pretty adamant that both of you needed an apology. I should have helped you and the second I realized Rachel had talked Finn into that stupid stunt on Friday I should have warned him. I heard about it the period before and had class with him but kept my mouth shut. After I mentioned that he did punch me." Mike flips up his shirt and he's sporting a bruise over his right ribs. He flips the shirt back down. "Hurts like a bitch. He said I was lucky I was cute or he would have broken my nose." I snort humorously. Kurt's a queenly badass bitch all right.

"You're lucky he didn't pounce on you like he did me," Finn complains around a mouthful of chips. "My mom said a few of those scratches are gonna scar. She almost took me to the hospital when she heard how he slammed me into a wall and then threw me against the floor. She did when she heard about Rachel's screeching though." Finn's starting to sound less enamored with the girl and I can't help but smile. Both Kurt and I kinda hate her. Finn's a bit of a slow guy, but he isn't dumb. He doesn't need to be babied and controlled, he needs someone who's willing to talk thing through and support his decisions. Not make them. I hear them on the stairs and look over.

"Finnegan Hudson do not spit out food on my carpet or I will have you praying what I did to you on Friday happened instead of what I will do to you if you do it again." Kurt says as he climbs down carrying two platters. Matt's follows carefully holding three, how he does I don't know but it's pretty awesome. Finn opens his mouth probably to complain, but Kurt interrupts. "It's not proper to talk with your mouth full Finn, so don't do it again or I'm telling your mother." Finn's mouth snaps shut, effectively cutting off any rejoinder. Kurt smiles at him and then plops a platter in his lap.

"Want to try some break dancing lessons?" Mike asks Kurt who nods. Mike's a lot less formal in his training while Kurt's a lot more classical or whatever. They've been trading moves. He places the other platter next to me, out of Finn's reach too, and squeezes my shoulder as he walks by. I shoot him a smirk and he merely puts his nose in the air. I laugh and Matt plops down next to me. He puts two of the platters on the side table next to him away from Finn and the last one in his lap. He's already shoving a cookie in his mouth and makes sure to swallow, he doesn't want Kurt to bitch him I guess, before saying, "I didn't say it this morning but I'm sorry too dude. Just 'cause I don't like talkin' doesn't mean I can't speak up for my dudes."

"Did Kurt get to you?" I ask him. Kurt seemed to be smacking a lot sense into people. Some dude had tried to slushie me over the baby earlier and Kurt had him crying and apologizing after twenty minutes of being pinned to the floor.

"Nah, Brittany did. She also got Santana at the same time too. I was at the movies with them this weekend and Brittany said, 'why did you guys glare my dolphin during the glee meeting? You feel similar to what feels and Noah doesn't deserve it. I mean, doesn't every shark deserve to have his baby shark?' We were stunned and Santana actually looked like she was about to cry. We ended up talking about it over dinner afterward and then I called Kurt. He gave me hell for about ten minutes before I was able to get a word in. After I owned up to my shit he told me to apologize on Monday or he'd teach my mother how to ruin my favorite dessert." He glares at Kurt who's in the middle of this drop and sway number. Kurt just stares back and Matt just shoves another cookie in his mouth and turns back to the television. "Probably shouldn't have said that. He could deny me cookies and cake, man. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't send over the pie he promised to give around the holidays. My dad and brothers would probably kill me if I fucked that up." I realize I've discovered what get's Matt talking, and it's Kurt's cooking. I haven't had any of it yet, but if it's as good as these cooking I might have to see if I can't sneak over for dinner and leftovers from now on.

"You can make pie?" Finn says staring at Kurt in a form of lust that's a little disturbing. It's sexual in a manner that doesn't involve a person but rather a piece of their personality. Kinda like when you love someone for being amazing at singing or running.

"Yeah, I'll make some pumpkin pie for Friday dinner." Kurt replies not even glancing over. Finn rumbles a bit and I can see his glazed expression. "It'll go great with the turkey breast and cranberry sauce I'm planning. It'll be like Thanksgiving with out being Thanksgiving."

"Dude, I'm going to personally see to it that our parents get married," Finn swears. Kurt just laughs. "I'm serious, man, my mom's a good cook and all, and your health shit is a bit weird, but you're even better." He glances at me and says, "you should try his stuffed and backed chicken Puck. You'd be trying to get in his pants." I blush.

"Finn I'm not that good," Kurt says protesting. Finn just scoffs.

"Dude, don't even lie." Matt and Finn say at the same time. He stops what he's doing, he's blushing so hard. The two boys share a look and I realize they've bonded over food and start laughing.

"It's not funny Noah," Kurt says before smacking me.

"It just is Princess, it just is." Is all I say back.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so I've been talking to the wonderful Lathan Lover, and you should all worship at Lathan Lover's feet 'cuz the ideas I get from the fantastic person (I'm sorry I don't know if you're a girl or boy) is amazing. My bitchy Kurt and the relationships are going to get a lot more interesting. Also I'm probably going to get Finn to dump both Rachel and Quinn permanently in the next chapter. There's gonna be a love interest coming in for Finn after the baby is born and I'll send the first person who can guess who it is a sneak preview of their meet up. You have to PM me! I won't answer you if it's a review. I won't give any clues, but Finn's gonna come to terms with being bi. So hahahaha! I'm also planning on introducing Dave, (a new transfer and trying to come out) within the next chapter or two like I mentioned. He'll either join Glee or join them for laughs on their spy mission to Dalton. I'm not sure yet. Also I plan an epic fight between Quinn and Kurt which will probably involve Kurt getting shoved hard/injured by Quinn thus opening up blackmail material. Which I won't mention the purpose for. Wait for the chapters and I'll try to keep it updated regularly.

Love the reviews by the way,

Amni


	5. Chapter 5

So it's official, I'm on a writing bender. I've slept, read, and written non stop over the last like four to five days. At least. Good for you, bad for my cleaning skills. Anyway, I've gotten pretty sucked into the Purkurt world in my head. So here's to another chapter lol.

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that the English is very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic.

_**Chapter 5**_

Monday's class for Glee had been canceled due to Mr. Schuester suddenly coming down with a cold and they'd all been stuck in different classes with teachers watching them do nothing. However, by Tuesday Mr. Schue was back and I trudged next to Kurt looking rather bemused as how the sea of students parted for us. Kurt was dressed in his Cheerio uniform and was avidly texting someone, probably Santana since his bitch face seemed to intermix with humor and laughter. We're the first to arrive and take a seat in the back, left hand corner. I take a seat next to the wall while Kurt settles down in a seat next to me crossing his legs and leaning back comfortably. My arm drapes around him and he leans into me, relaxed and still texting. I'm still rather surprised by how easy Princess is with me touching him since he's so stiff with others. The only ones I've ever seen him really touch is his father, Brittany, and Mercedes. Waiting for the others to show up I get to watch them slowly enter.

Mike and Matt, the first to come after us, settle into the seats in front of us. Finn comes in next and takes one in the very front in the middle, but not before bumping fists with me and getting a nod from Kurt. Brittany comes in with Santana then promptly plops herself down in the seat directly next to Kurt and Santana sits with her, their pinkies interlocked. Quinn, who sweeps in like a queen next with Mercedes, is sitting to the far right and at the very bottom. Mercedes sits next to her and keeps sneaking glances at Kurt. She actually attempts to get his attention at one point and he returns her attempt with a glare that could kill. I feel bad for her, but I'm pretty sure that she's only with Quinn because of pity and popularity. Artie take a seat at the bottom below us and Kurt gives him a stiff smile when Artie greets us, I just nod. Tina, his girlfriend, merely sits quietly next to him after sharing a look with Kurt which prompts her to drop her gaze looking slightly ashamed. Insane Rachel Berry skips into class dragging Mr. Schue babbling about some musical. I glance at Kurt who openly glares at the girl. Tightening my arm around his shoulders he looks at me and sighs.

"I'm angry and probably despise her more than her clothing choices Noah, but I'm not going to get up and attack her. Though I probably should just to spare her from the ugliness of that sweater." He whispers to me mockingly. I merely smirk at the thought. Even I can tell it sucks and I can hear Santana make 'uh-huh' sounds. Brittany doesn't really care but she wrinkles her nose as well.

"That'd be a mercy kill," I whisper back and he snickers. Our attention snaps back to the teacher when he claps his hands loudly. Rachel's taken a seat next to Finn and the way she stares at him is rather disturbingly focused and loving. The girl was a stalker who got her interest, I'm pretty sure that's bad for all those involved but avoid saying anything. However, Finn is starting to look more and more uncomfortable with her, glory glory it seems some sense has set in. I focus back on the teacher once again when he starts talking.

"I'm sorry about yesterday guys, I caught a stomach bug on Sunday and was still recovering. So who wants to sing first?" Mr. Schue says. Rachel, as expected, shoots up waving her hand crazily.

"And the most unsurprising thing today is..." Kurt mutters under his breath. I laugh quietly giving his shoulders a squeeze and he leans more into me.

"Rachel it looks like you're gonna sing first today. It's always great to see some enthusiasm. So come on up. Which piece will you be doing?" Mr. Schue says enthusiastically. Finn's hand goes up and stops both of them. My eyebrow raises at that. Wow, this is unexpected.

"Mr. Schue I would like to go first. I have a song that's really for someone important." Finn says firmly.

"Oh, well..." Mr. Schuester glances at Rachel who's frowning at Finn. She cocks her head to the side. He looks at her gently and says.

"I have something more important than your own enjoyment and practice Rachel. I apologize if that upsets you but please sit down and shut up." Rachel's eyebrows shoot up at that and she plops down in her seat in with an angry sigh.

"What can be more important then me?" I hear her angry mumble. "I'm the star, I'm much more important."

"Yeah if we compare it to dirt." Santana mutters angrily to Kurt.

"Oh don't be mean..." Kurt says, "to dirt. Dirt might be annoying, but on guys after they've labored and are all sweaty and dirty..." He does this little sex kitten sound that surprises me. "You know you just want to scrub him down and lick it off." Santana laughs at this and slaps his knee.

Finn plugs in his iPod and fiddles with it til his song comes on. I'm surprised to hear Ronan Keating's The Way You Make Me Feel. Finn's voice is soft and looks over at both Kurt and I and stays there for the whole song.

"_Couldn't feel much better  
Than the way I feel tonight  
Feel like I Could live forever  
Feel like I Could fly  
When I thought I'd get it wrong, yeah  
You somehow Make things right_

That's the way You make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than It's ever been  
I can't seem To control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up In the morning  
Like holding the world In your hands  
In a way I could Never imagine (yeah)  
The way you Make me feel

I couldn't feel much better  
Than when I'm here with you  
You make everything  
Seem so easy  
I'm telling you the truth  
You never try To please me  
But somehow You always do

That's the way You make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than It's ever been  
I can't seem To control it, no  
_The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up In the morning  
Like holding the world In your hands  
In a way I could Never imagine (yeah)  
The way you Make me feel_

The way you Make me feel, yeah  
The way you Make me feel

The simple things You do to me  
Simple things you say  
I sometimes can't believe It's for real

That's the way You make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than It's ever been  
I can't seem To control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up In the morning  
Like holding the world In your hands  
In a way I could Never imagine (yeah)  
The way you Make me feel

The way you Make me feel, yeah  
The way you Make me feel  
The way you Make me feel"

The soft strains of the song ends and Rachel squeals. Well, more like screeches in joy. She throws herself at Finn and actually attempts to kiss him. I wince when Finn gently pushes her away. I have a feeling this isn't going to go well. She looks at him confused.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" She asks, "I mean... You just sang that beautiful song for me. Don't you want to kiss and make out with your girlfriend? I mean yeah we're in school, but I don't think anyone cares..."

"Rachel," Finn says simply and quietly, "that song wasn't for you. It was for Puck and Kurt."

"WHAT?" She screams and everyone winces. My ears are actually ringing and Kurt slaps the palms of his hands over his ears.

"Damn that girl, she just broke an ear drum I think," Mike mutters in the front of us rubbing one of his fingers in his ears and wincing. Matt nods and his lips tighten.

"I sang that song for Puck and Kurt." Finn says again. She stares at him slack jawed.

"How can you sing a song to Puck and Kurt? Puck knocked up your girlfriend and Kurt's a gay guy you can't stand to be around! You don't even like either of them! I'm your girlfriend! That song should be about me, it _was_ about me. You're so stupid sometimes Finn. Your dumb brain must have made you think and say Puck and Kurt when you should have said Rachel." She screams at him. She actually shaking him and I can see Finn, who doesn't have a good hold on his temper at times, carefully grip her wrists and push her away from him. He's flush red and I glance over to see Kurt looking practically ready to kill. He's actually half out of his seat but I grip his arm and shake my head. He resettles in his chair and we watch our friend go to town on Rachel's dumb ass.

"Do me, hell do _us,_ all a favor and shut up." Finn says coldly. He glares down at her and she seems to shrink in on herself. "I like you Rachel yeah, but you don't exactly make things better. You don't make me feel better about myself, if anything you seem to enjoy manipulating me into positions where I feel bad and force me to be dependent on _your_ good graces. When I found out Drizzle wasn't mine you instantly started bad mouthing Puck and made me feel even worse about myself. You were always demanding to know why I was even able to even think the baby was mine. I'm not that smart, I accept that, but I don't need someone who isn't a friend, because you weren't at the time, telling me I'm stupid. You should have done what Kurt did, said it was okay and that even if this baby wasn't mine I'd have one in the future." I let out a silent whistle. Finn had actually thought this argument through. He usually just blows up and then storms off angrily. The fact that he was laying down the law was pretty awesome. I glance to see how Kurt's taking this and he looks pretty surprised. He also looks rather sympathetic. My boy's got a big heart, even pissed and hating Rachel he can still feel bad for her.

Finn continues calmly, moving a few steps more away from her. "Even now, as my girlfriend, the one who should be supporting me and trying to make me feel better, and no," he raises a hand when she opens a mouth, "this isn't about you not putting out. I'm actually _not_ that interested in doing that with you anymore. You're cute Rachel, but I think having a sexual, hell any relationship, would be more maintenance than any one person can handle in high school. You aren't helpful. You're focused on you. I was failing four different classes earlier this year, did you care? No. I wanted someone to talk to, you blathered on about the club and how Quinn would look fat in any costume you put her in. All those things that I were, and am, going through, you never stood by me. You didn't become my person to talk to, or my tutor. You have never been any of those things." He pauses and takes a deep breath, "You don't have any history with me. You aren't the first person I think of when I need someone to talk to. Personally, Rachel, I kinda think you're only with me because I'm popular, I can sing, and it's a way at getting back for all those times Quinn bullied you. I'm a prize, and you had to have it." He looks at her angrily with the next sentence, "I'm not an object Rachel, you can't _own _me."

"Is that how you really feel?" She asks sadly. Her eyes tearing up. He nods. "Th-then who does make you feel happy? Who do you go to when you're upset? I thought I came first? I mean... You chose me over Quinn..."She said piteously. She edges closer and looks like she's trying to hug and cuddle into him, but he merely steps back and pushes her gently away.

"Puck and Kurt." He responds quietly.

"But why them?" She cries trying to smack him in the chest. He steps back further and doesn't try to help her when she stumbles forward. She straightens and demands, "tell me why them!"

"Because I can call Kurt at two in the morning and cry about Drizzle not being mine. I can look at Puck and know that even though he slept with Quinn and fathered that baby and is so happy it's his, that he also feels so bad and so terrible over it not being mine and sleeping with her. I know that if push came to shove and I had nowhere to go... That if I did something neither of them agreed with... They'd still be there for me. I know Kurt thinks I should go to college, and I know Puck thinks I should cut a swath through all the available girls in this town. But I also know that if I chose to do neither they'd support me. They don't always understand me, and hell why should they? I don't know everything I want to do or everything I want to try to be. But they want what's best for me. That I can and have depended on them. These little potholes you see as canyons, they're willing to cross and do whatever it is I need. They're my friend because they love who I am and want to be there for me in the future."

"And I don't or can't do that for you?" She asks. He sighs.

"Rachel, close your eyes and picture where you'll be in ten years." Finn said quietly. "What do you see?"

"I see myself on Broadway, over all those who doubted me or hated me." She says fiercely. He just shakes his sadly and looks at her like he knew what she was about to say already. I can see guess what he's about to say. We've been friends for over eight years, I can practically finish his sentences for him, and my boy doesn't disappoint.

"Well, when I close my eyes I see myself married with children. I see myself going out with Puck to watch our kids games. I see myself laughing over some stupid comment Kurt's made about some outfit while walking with me in the mall helping me chose an outfit for an anniversary. I see them both waiting in the hospital with me when my wife's in labor. But I don't see you. And you don't see me. What does that tell you?"

"That we're not together enough!"She says angrily. _Wow_, I think, t_his chick is completely pscyho. _Being together doesn't always mean you know the other person, there has to be feelings. Eying Finn, I'm pretty sure any chance of those feelings ended a while back. "If you just focus everything on me then it would be alright!" I wince at that comment, it's incredibly selfish and stupid. Sadly I watch him shake his head looking depressed but determined.

"Then does that mean you'd focus everything on me?" Finn states in a tired voice.

"What? I don't get what you mean..." Rachel responds, surprised and confused.

"If I demanded that you gave up everything and only looked at me, only focused on me, could you? Would you? If I told you, 'Rachel give up your family, your friends, your religion, your dreams, and your singing,' would you do that?"

"Never!" She snaps back. "Why would I and why would you ask?"

"I wouldn't so why then why ask me to do that? Why expect me to make my life about everything you, Rachel? I'm not your minion or your follower. Hell, I'm not even in love with you. I'm a guy who chose to make out with you and took you on a couple dates. You say you love me and then demand that everything I do and want be focused on you. That doesn't sound like you love me." He says chiding her.

"But I do! And you have to love me!" She whirls away from him and stalks up and down the free area in the front. He catches her wrist and she stops, her back facing him.

"Rachel, Rachel look at me," she shakes her head and, sighing, he turns her around. She glances at his face petulantly. "Rachel, I think you're a great singer. I think that you having such passion for it and your idol is great. I was flattered you liked me so much. But now that I look back at it, I think you liked the picture and idea of what I was. I'm sorry that this is hard for you but...Rachel I don't we're right for each other." Kurt gets up and starts down the stairs looking concerned. I don't know what he's doing but he's eying Rachel sympathetically.

"Are..Are you breaking up with me?" She asks rather dazed and sad. He nods and she starts crying. He steps back and she moves forward trying, begging him to take her hand. Suddenly Kurt's there and he's holding her back and hugging her gently, petting her back, trying to soothe her. She glances to see who it is and shoves him away hard. He stumbles back and falls onto the floor.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screams at him. Stalking forward shaking, fists clenched she screeches at him even louder. I get up and I think everyone is collectively edging forward, trying to get close enough to help Kurt but without setting her off. "If you and your stupid crush hadn't been sneaking their way into my time he wouldn't be breaking up with me! He'd marry me and follow me to New York and be there for me always! I'm the loser in the musical who ends up with the amazing guy! I'm supposed to end up with it all! Not you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU SO SO MUCH! Why do you have to steal him from me? You want him, you want my solos, you want my attention! Why are you so flamboyant? Why are you so freaking gay? It's nothing special and neither are you! Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?" She jumps on him and starts hitting him over and over. Everyone rushes forward. Mr. Schuester and Finn fight to pry her off but she isn't budging. Kurt's curled in a ball and I try to drag him out while Santana and Brittany try to push Rachel back and help the two guys pulling her off. It isn't working and she's just screaming uncontrollably.

"Rachel you need to calm down," Mr. Schuester yells at her, pulling hard on her sweater and arm. She flings him off, slapping him in the face. Finn isn't doing much better and just keeps alternating between calling her name and Kurt's. It seems to infuriate her further. She just keeps kicking and slapping at Kurt.

"No! I'm the head of this club, I make the decisions! I'm the star and you will ALL do as I say! I'm not going to listen to what you want because it sucks and you have no inspiration. I deserve the lime light. I'm amazing. You all aren't even good at anything. You don't deserve it. I do. I should be the one with it all. I should have the boyfriend, I should have the popularity. I'm supposed to be head of the class. Not you. Not you not you no no no no no no no no no no NO!" She's screaming and the sound of running feet echoes in the hall. The door slams open and Sylvester stalks in. Rachel must be startled by the noise because she goes limp and the two holding her can finally drag her off him. I pull Kurt into my arms and he's sobbing softly. I rock him slowly like a child and he just curls into me further.

"What the hell is with all this racket?" Sylvester demands. Then she sees Kurt curled in my lap and me trying to sooth him and glances at Rachel who's staring blankly above at the ceiling muttering to herself how she's the best, she's the most amazing, how she's the star and it's disturbing. She walks over and crouches down next to us. She touches Kurt gently and he flinches huddling in closer to me.

"What happened?" She asks quietly, gentler than any of us has ever seen.

"Rachel freaked out over Finn not singing a song for her. When she demanded to know who it was for he told her Kurt and Puck. She freaked and then he broke it off. Kurt tried to calm her down, but she went psycho and started blaming and pummeling him." Santana responded softly. Brittany strokes Kurt hair and he merely hiccups and sobs some more into my stomach.

"Poor poor dolphin. It's okay, it's okay, Rachel stopped. It's okay my dolphin, shush, shush. It's okay."

"Yeah, Porcelain, you leave this to coach because I'll _definitely_ see to it." Sylvester says in a strained and controlled voice. She looks at Rachel and there's such rage and pity in them I pull Kurt close and keep rocking. Hearing a soft snuffling noise I look down and realize Kurt's passed out from all the stress. Rubbing his back I keep rocking, watching as Rachel's carried away by some teachers and Coach Sylvester talking to Mr. Schuester. Their voices never raise above a whisper, but if their faces are any hint at all Sylvester's ripping Schuester a new one. I can't blame her, if Rachel had been set in her place, if he hadn't encouraged her to take what she wanted, to be the star, maybe she wouldn't have exploded so badly. I glance at the open doorway and then sigh. Then again, maybe not.

...o0O0o...

I wake up in the nurse's office groggy and disorientated. My right hand's heavy and when I try to lift it something warm, and slightly rough tightens around it. Glancing at it I realize Noah's asleep in a chair next to my cot holding my hand against his chest.

"Noah," I whisper softly, trying to get his attention. "Noah wake up." He grumbles but his eyes slowly crack open and he blinks a few times to let his head clear.

"Thank goodness," he says with relief, "you really scared me there Princess. Passing out like you did. I thought you had a concussion or something horrible. Seems like the stress of Rachel going pscyho on your butt caused you to pass out." His thumb rubs circles on my hand and I'm not sure who he's trying to sooth, me or himself. I squeeze his hand back gently and try to sit up. He immediately helps me and I wince. Rachel was small but she had hit me repeatedly, and in what felt in many places, she punched me in the same place. Thankfully she hadn't thought to knee me in the groin so that was one place that didn't hurt. Though my face ached, it was probably from sleeping one position on a hard pillow.

"I'm pretty beat up huh?" I say aching all over. Noah nods and I try to smile reassuringly. Except I'm tired and just want to go home. "What happened to Rachel?" I ask curiously. I'm not sure how they'd react to that tiny chipmunk of a girl going hog wild on the resident fag.

"She got suspended for a month and a half for jumping you." He responds.

"Wow, that's a lot more than I expected." I say, and it is. A lot of bullying and violence has been happening on this campus, and a lot of it's been overlooked or brushed off.

"Well Sylvester nearly had an aneurism when the principal suggested a few weeks of detention. Apparently being provoked to the point Rachel was is a lot worse than you jumping Finn. But then you did a lot less damage. Rachel also tried striking a teacher when she finally came around. It wasn't a pretty sight. Course nothing is as pretty a sight as you bitching someone out." Noah says with a smirk. I groan and smack him in the shoulder. The movement makes me wince. His eyes soften and he fluffs my pillow and squeezes my hand.

"Have they called my father?" I ask and Noah nods.

"He'll be here soon. He said he'd get here in an hour and that was about forty minutes ago, probably more since I dozed off." As he says this my father slams into the room. This jerks awake Finn who was passed out by the door and who I just realize is here.

"Oh Finn I didn't know you were in here." I say startled more by him than my father. Dad always like to be overly dramatic and overly protective. "Thanks for waiting with Noah. Does your mom know you're still here?" Finn nods and I see Carole walk in as well. "Oh, hi."

"Are you okay?" My dad demands. I frown at him.

"I'm sore and sad that Rachel got so upset, but yeah, I'm okay." I say simply. Noah helps me get out of bed and I try to ignore how horrible I feel. Carole seems to know better than to touch me but both my dad and Finn hug me. Noah, Carole and I wince collectively as I'm pressed between two tall and largely muscular guys. _Well I had a dream about this once, but it definitely didn't hurt or involve incest,_ I think to myself. Prying myself away I finally talk them into getting me home. For some reason both want me to lie back down on the cot. Carole finally slaps both of them on the arm and tell them to stop being ridiculous and to get me home.

After what seems to be a ridiculously painful and bumpy ride we arrive back at the house. Noah carries me in and down the stairs to my room while Finn and my father bicker over who would do it. Such silly men. I feel rather giddy and dizzy but I'm pretty sure that's from the painkiller the school nurse gave me before I left. Settling into my downy comforter I eye Noah's muscles appreciatively.

"You've got nice muscles," I say in a slurred and drowsy voice. My tongue feels kinda sticky and I don't really want to talk. With the mattress under me I'm ready to sleep.

"Thanks Princess," he says as takes off my shoes and socks. I wiggle my toes on his arm and he laughs softly. It makes me smile and try it again but he merely tucks the blanket folded at the bottom over me loosely.

"They're really cool. I can't develop muscles at all, or well they look weird on me. Like a stick with marshmallows randomly puffing up all over." I respond snuggling into the flannel blanket and silky pillow.

"I think you should go to sleep." He says softly and brushes my fringe gently with his fingers. I smile at him sleepily.

"You're so nice, why did you be so dorky back then huh? I mean," I yawn, before saying "I'd totally do you now if you were at least bi." Closing my eyes, the last thing I see is his startled expression.

Several hours later I wake up and it's black and my head is killing me. My first thoughts are who do I need to kill to end this pain, the second is ibuprofen and lots of it. "Urgh, what ran me over and did they get the asshole's license?" I mutter pushing myself up. I hear a soft chuckle and look to the left in the direction of the sound. The lights suddenly go on and I'm momentarily blinded. "Aargh, my eyes!"

"Sorry, thought you might to like to see who exactly it is you're lookin' at." The voice says. Squinting through the spots and glare of light I see Noah standing by the bed. Swinging my feet over the edge I unsteadily get up.

"Hey," I say tiredly, "I didn't know you stayed. I guess I was pretty out of it." He chuckles again and gently grips my arm. He sits me down at the vanity and settles back on his haunches to meet my eyes with having to have me crane my neck back to meet his.

"You've been asleep for the last four hours, so yeah I'd say you were pretty out of it." Noah says. "But you were pretty badass about it. Finn came in to check on you and you clocked him right in the chin when he tried to wake you up. Then you muttered something about pwning all our asses at shopping and passed out again." I groan in embarrassment.

"Painkillers always mess me up," I say ruefully. Noah snorts in amusement.

"That's putting it mildly. You woke up for about ten minutes around the two hour mark and demanded to be crowned the Queen of Lima and if we didn't do it you'd get Santana to go all Lima High Adjacent on their asses. Then you demanded to play with your tiaras, since you weren't sure which one was empressy enough." I whimper, and he merely glances at my flushed embarrassed face.

"Please, please, please, never speak of the tiaras again. Please." I beg. He merely puts his hands up and nods. Sighing in relief I glance at myself in the vanity mirror and shriek in horror. He winces.

"Yeah... Rachel bitch slapped you once or twice I think... So you're a little red on the edges." He says.

"Does it get worse?" I ask, "the injuries I mean?" I mentally bemoan the puffiness in my cheeks and the hollowed out exhausted expression. I have bags under my eyes, the kind that I've painstakingly avoided for the last six years. I had three specific eye creams for it!

"You're a little banged up. She punched and kicked you a lot while you were pinned. It was like you on Friday but a whole lot more crazy and vicious. We were able to get her off and she's currently being medicated. Something just snapped. I think her parents mentioned something about being wrong with the family and her health. In other words she probably forgot to take her meds."

"That would explain more things than not with Rachel." I say wryly. "She's not a bad person, just one with super narrow tunnel vision, and plenty of insecurities and such. Hopefully she can get better." Noah simply nods and both of laugh when my stomach grumbles.

"You want me to bring you up or take you something down?" He asks. I scrub my face.

"I think I just want to eat on the sofa down here and watch some television." I say honestly. I'd be tough tomorrow, tonight I just want to be all sleepy and rest up.

"Okay, I'll let your dad, Carole and Finn know you're up and grab you something to eat. I'm thinking something simple is all you want. I think Carole made some pasta salad earlier, want some of that?" He asks. I nod, and he helps me over to the sofa. He tucks the blanket around my waist and hands me the remote.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him.

"I'll be right back." He says then he leaves. I click on the television and open up the internet. Clicking onto the that horrible gossip site Israel runs I get to see a big, flashy picture of Noah carrying me out of the choir room with a caption on the bottom screaming in glaring red letters, "Massive Fight over Finn Hudson! Poor Gleeks fight to the Death!"

"Wow, to the death," I growl, "I'm going to kill that overgrown dwarf the second I'm able to run him down. But I'll make sure to shave him bald and then burn it in front of him before I skin and filet him though." I hear a low chuckle and tip my head back to see Finn standing there. "Hey you." I say with a friendly smile.

He plops himself down next to me and pats me gently on the thigh. "How are you feeling," he inquires. I shrug then wince.

"Kinda shitty and kinda loopy." I respond. I turn the internet off, switch to cable and click on cartoon network. Yeah, I know it's silly to be watching it at sixteen but I've developed a small addiction to it's brainless, and often hilarious, plot lines in many of this channel's shows. Sometimes you need whimsy in your life.

"That sucks... Oh awesome show," Finn states. We watch the characters run amok with a golf cart and I wonder if it's actually possible for it to fly so far in the air without destroying it totally once it crashes. I shrug mentally and hear the soft patter of footfalls. The parents come in and I merely nod at the worried looks they shoot me. Carole and my dad shoot each other looks and go back upstairs.

"I'm sorry you know." Finn says suddenly. I jerk surprised.

"Why?" I question curiously.

"Because it was my ex-girlfriend who freaked out and punched you and stuff." He responds. I shrug.

"It's cool. I don't really mind fighting PyschoBerry on equal terms. At least you won't have to worry about her following you around demanding explanations and loud, public in song devotions of love." I glance up at the sound of heavier foot steps and the slight clink of metal on porcelain.

"Urgh, she'd totally make you do that dude if she was still around." Noah grumbles out confirming we're all glad PsychoBerry isn't around. I'm liking that nickname and ponder why I haven't thought of it earlier, giving another mental shrug I let it go. I'll just call her that once she's off of suspension. I hold my hands out and he hands me the bowl of pasta salad and a glass of lemonade. He settles down on the other side of Finn so he's sandwiched between us and we all watch a woman grow extra large and develop horns.

"This is such a weird ass show," he comments, "I still don't get why my sister likes it so much." Finn and I both shrug in response.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." I comment back between two bites of pasta. Taking a sip of the lemonade I grimace and hiss in pain.

"You okay?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, the lemonade just stung this cut I have on my inner lip. Hurt's like a bitch." I say before taking another sip. The pain is less this time and I merely go back to eating while watching television.

"You know tomorrow's going to be weird ass hell right? You established your badass reputation and then got attacked and beaten up by a rabid hobbit." Noah says with a note of humor in his voice. "You're gonna have to make like... a whole classroom of freshmen pee their pants to get your rep back."

Smiling evilly, I say back, "Noah honey, if that's all it takes I'll be done before class even thinks to begin."

A/N:

Okay wow, I know you'll all think this is funny but I had _**no**_idea that Rachel was going to flip out like that. The author should know what's happening before it happens right? Wrong, sometimes you're writing a story and you have these ideas and then you get more and more and then suddenly the characters go "hey hey hey! Do this lack wit or else I'll give you writers block." Trust me, it's not an option _at all. _Of course I love it when they do that, I write my best fight scenes that way, you just get absorbed into the emotions and can actually honestly write it. Of course you reread and add on more, but it's always fun to get sucked in. The next chapter we'll finally get Dave and there'll be a confrontation between Quinn and Kurt. It'll be interesting. I look forward to writing it and hearing from you!

If you've gotta question or want to declare undying love to me (lol actually don't do that, nothing is undying and if it is we shouldn't know about it) send me a PM or a review, suggestions and reading options are _always _loved.

Keep yourselves inspired,

Amni


	6. Chapter 6

Wheee! So yeah, I'm NEVER going to sleep normally again. I've had two naps, both lasting about 30 minutes, and have been up for about 24 consecutive hours. Guess what? Not tired. Kinda pisses me off. Actually it pisses me off a lot. Oh well, c'est la vie. I have family time this weekend so after this chapter there won't be an update for a bit. Plus summer term starts Monday, can you say miserable? Oh well, it pays the rent. Any hoodles, this next chapter has Dave, and I know you want him. Of course what you expect from the show is totally not happening. Dave's got coming out issues but... Well you'll see~

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Also this is pretty M so beware mention of suicide and intense bullying recounts**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that English very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic. Any music belongs to the creators and singers, I hope this earns you more iTune hits. *wink*

_**Chapter 6**_

Stepping into the school I calmly stroll through the immediate division of bodies. It's still pretty weird to see them part like the sea before Moses. A month ago I would have been fighting through them, trying to dodge the jocks or hurrying to the bathroom to clean or scrub sticky things off, now they practically ran away from me, weird. However, it was expected. I was now best friends with the two most important guys in school, the resident badass and quarterback, as well as the scariest chick in the whole school. Life's funny that way I guess, this time last year they had been debating which dumpster to toss me in, now they were helping me make this high school my kingdom. Currently, except for Santana, they're walking on either side of me bitching about football practice and hearing them bemoan a five mile run I have to bite back a comment about how the Coach Sylvester include a ten mile run in our _warm-ups_. I really don't want to be badgered by either about rejoining the team. I like them and want to spend time with them, but football and I aren't in a speaking relationship. Plus if I mention how I could handle it better I'll have to deal with Coach Tanaka stalking me again or the two trying to play "Bigger, Badder, Better" with me. Sighing I wish Mike and Matt were here, they'd distract the two. However, Matt and Mike always show up later so right now it's just us three. I'm starting to suspect something is going on between the two since the last time I left them alone in a room together I returned to find them both flushed and with Mike sporting a huge hickey right behind his ear that I knew hadn't been there before.

Sighing, I reach my locker and have to bite my tongue to stop from laughing. There's a three feet space on either side of me. In fact, the people closest are huddled against one another and staring at us in a mix of awe and fear. Being the bitch I am I'm enjoying it extremely. I pop my locker open and start shifting books out and in off my bag. Noah gives me a shoulder bump and I nod farewell as they wander off. Yeah, we've definitely gotten the silent communication thing down pat.

"Hey Ladyface," I hear Santana sneer. Turning I give her a bitchy smile. Exchanging mental communications of pure evil, well more like 'hey let's go terrorize people by walking together,' I shut my locker and swing my bag on before link arms with her and Brittany. We stroll down the hall in perfect sync ignoring and pretty much lording over the lowly peons. We start chatting about the number we're currently practicing for Nationals. It's been two months of straight, unprecedented, uncontrollable hell.

"How much do you hate Sylvester right now?" Santana asks snidely and I roll my eyes heavenward.

"Almost as much as Rachel's sweaters." I respond and she snickers. Rachel was transferring tomorrow, she's going to attend some specialized private school which can meet her needs better. I mentally wish her the best again, and say, "I still can't believe I have to sing Celine Deon for fifteen minutes in French! I love the French, they have amazing fashion, food and language, but I would gladly annihilate their race if it meant I'd never have to sing The Long and Winding Road in French ever again." Brittany gives my arm a squeeze before saying.

"Will you be alright dolphin?" She says giving me a sad blue eyes treatment. I give her a squeeze back.

"Britt, darling, I'm never alright, I'm always fabulous." I rejoinder and we all laugh. I see a few Glee members in the crowd, Artie and Tina earn a smile and nod in a friendly manner, Mercedes is ignored since I don't want to deal with another 'Kurt you're so nice and popular now, shouldn't you just forgive Quinn already?' speech, and Quinn is glared at. She's heavily pregnant and still refusing to speak to Noah or give acknowledgment to the money that's given to her each week by the both of us. We know she's using it, just last week we overheard her going on and on about this new Louis Vitton purse she bought. Finn and Noah had to drag both Santana and I away to prevent us from ripping her shiny blond hair out of her head. Brittany then 'just wandered over' after we calmed down and asked in a sweet voice how she could afford it if she wasn't accepting and using the money Noah slaved over to earn. Let's just say the girls Quinn had been talking to never spoke to her again and started cooing over Noah. Which for some reason really pissed me off. Of course they must have took one look at me and saw death awaiting them because, after offering him their number, they fled. Noah just gave me a smirk afterward and I smacked him on the shoulder in response. He stuffed the numbers in my breast pocket, gave them a pat and walked off with me giving him the finger from behind. Noah's actually quit his pool cleaning business (ie his sure fire way of hooking up with cougars) and started working with me at my dad's garage. When Finn joined about two days later I was super excited and happy, in fact, if you said I was overjoyed to have them both working that would have been considered an understatement. I'd baked so much in celebration of that even Matt couldn't eat or handle anymore for a day or so.

However, back to the present and I see Coach Tanaka turning towards me. "Damn," I whisper and both girls give me a sympathetic look. Slipping free, they leave me in his clutches and walk off with their pinkies linked. I'm still wondering when they'll properly 'hook-up,' since both have mentioned they love the other girl. Of course, Santana's too scared to make such a move, and Brittany won't risk loosing the girl and is stuck in a hellish limbo. _Love sucks_, I think sadly. Then refocus on the coach who bounds almost awkwardly forward and clasps my shoulder with more than slighly sweaty palms, ick.

"Hummel I've been lookin' all over for you!" He says excitedly and I force my eyes not to roll or glare at his ridiculous shorts. The man was as bad as Mr. Schuester in terms of dressing, but just in a different and equally disgusting way. Seriously, no man of his age or stature sure ever wear shorts that didn't strike an inch above the knee or lower. Seriously, no one wanted to see his hairy mid thighs yet we were often subjected to it. That and his bouncing beer gut when he came around made most of the student body awkward. Stifling a sigh I offer him a tight smile.

"What can I do for you Coach Tanaka?" I say overly polite. Maybe he's here for relationship advice. After all he is dating, and engaged to, the phenomenally dressed Ms. Pillsbury. Alas it isn't so.

"I wanted to talk to you about the football team." He says eagerly. This time I can't prevent the eye roll and start tapping the toe of a fabulous pair of boots in faux, blue snake skin.

"Coach Tanaka, as much as I appreciate how highly you think of me as a kicker, I am not interested in rejoining the team. In fact, many of the team are still homophobic, they might like of my cookies, gaming abilities, and advice on how to date not withstanding, but they lack any ability to talk to me in a humane and decent manner. So please stop." I say shortly and succinctly.

"Actually it's not about that." He says. I blink long and slow.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, it's just that you've nagged me about it so long that I... Still, my apologies, do ask or tell whatever it is that involves the football team and not me rejoining it." I say in a more kindly fashion.

"Well, we got this sophomore transfer last semester... He's on both the hockey and the football team, seems like he's got a lot of repressed shit going on with him because he pounds the guys on the offense into oblivion. He's real quiet and doesn't really do much besides school and his sports it seems. He doesn't seem to have any friends. The other boys and him don't hang out, don't talk, don't do anything together. He's not letting anyone in." Coach Tanaka states. "And that's where I think you need to come in."

"Okaaaaaay? So you want me to talk to some repressed, probably highly volatile individual?" Confused, I continue, "what makes you so sure he'll talk to me?" A look of pain crosses the coach's face and he shuffles and haws a bit before saying.

"There's something in his past that you can relate to and discuss because you've been in similar positions. I can't say more than that because if you decide not to do this it'd only hurt him if I told you." Coach Tanaka says finally. I eye him for a bit, weighing what he's stated. I break eye contact to study my nails for a bit then make up my mind.

"Fine, I'll do it. However, you need to set up a meeting for us. I require proper introductions and he needs to know what you're trying to get him to do. He might just not be that social, Coach." I tell him firmly, he nods and promises to send me a pass or catch me after class or practice if he can get a hold of the student. I wave goodbye and brush past to my first period class. Somehow I have a feeling this is going to be a long and annoying day.

Seven periods and two ibuprofen later I'm pretty sure I need a hit of hot, delicious caffeine. Stretching for Cheerios I'm not surprised when Coach Tanaka comes scurries over. Though I'm not sure if you can call it scurrying, it's more of a fast paced lumber. Sitting up from the spread I say, "Hey Coach, I take it you talked to him?"

"Yup, he's willing to talk after practice for a few hours if you're available." The coach said excitedly.

"Who is it? Can you point him out or bring him over?" I ask.

"I'll bring him over, hold on one second." The coach jogs away. Shrugging I bend and touch my toes and hold the position for a twenty count. I then bend further and place my palms flat against the ground and hold. I release and repeat the series two more times before I hear a short cough. Straightening I glance over to the coach and cross my arms over my chest. Before me is a slightly taller, but much wider and larger boy with dark hair and sad, tired and angry hazel eyes in a practice football uniform. He reminds me very much of a bear who's been hassled out of his cave.

"Kurt, this David Karofsky. Karofsky, this is Kurt Hummel, he's agreed to be your peer mentor here until you get settled in." My eyebrow raises at the words 'peer mentor' but I hold my tongue. Studying the other boy I can surmise two things quickly and immediately, one: the boy was obviously unhappy with something, and two: that the coach had forced him to come over and talk to me. I give the coach a look full of reproach. He merely looks over my shoulder avoiding my eyes.

I repress a sigh and offer a hand. "Hey, I'm Kurt, I look forward to getting to know you," I say dead set on being polite. He merely stares at it and then, to my annoyance, snorts. My foot begins to tap and the girls nearest me edge closer or farther away depending on their reaction to my verbal beat downs. I turn up the ice factor on my glare, focused angrily on the pudgy coach. A plan forms in my mind that'll teach the idiot jock what's what around here. "Sorry, looks like he's uninterested coach. But then he's probably just pissed that he's had to switch to a loser team." I say in a perky voice. "I mean, obviously his only focus in life is around football." I eye him coldly and boldly in cutting appraisal. I sniff. He stiffens and I snicker. "I bet he couldn't even keep up with me during one of my easier training practices."

"I highly doubt you could do anything more physical than me half-pint." He snarls. The girls around me just snort and laugh. I cock a hip and settle my hands on my hips.

"Oh sweetie," I purr, "you couldn't stand a Cheerio's basic training regiment, let alone mine." A few of the girls shout affirmations and several nod, but all snicker and slap hands. Even the few boys on the team join in.

"I bet I could do twice as much as you and not even break a sweat you little bitch." The imbecile snarls. I see a few of the football players close enough to hear flinch. A purely evil smile passes over my face.

"What's going on Porcelain?" Coach Sylvester's harsh voice says loudly. "Why aren't you stretching." She catches sight of Coach Tanaka and snarls, "Tanaka you better stop harassing my singer. He isn't going to come back and be your kicker. Even if he is the reason you guys actually won a game in over ten years! Now get lost before I rip you apart and get what's left of you pathetic budget for my National Award winning Cheerios!" I break in sweetly.

"Coach?" I ask delicately, folding my hands over my lap and looking up at her sweetly.

"What Porcelain?" She asks suspiciously.

"Karofsky here thinks he can handle a Cheerio work out." I tell her cutely. "Can he join us and see what exactly we do?" She looks at me, who's desperately trying to keep my laughter and smirk, and then at Karofsky, who looks angrier than anyone, and smirks.

"Sure Porcelain, the poor boy won't be denied the chance to see what makes an a national team a national team." She says with less anger and aggression than usual. We exchange a smile and it merely grows bigger when we both hear Tanaka starting to sob.

...o0O0o...

I admit I was a little startled when the scary coach came along, I'll even admit that I started to regret things when the two shared this twisted, almost overly sweet look, but I should have known to run when Coach Tanaka started crying and the urge to flee seized my brain. An hour and a half later I was ready to kill myself. Two hundred crunches, push-ups, mountain climbers, and jumping jacks had been a little harder than I planned, the ten mile run had left me nearly ready passed out, but it was the intense dance routine that makes me keel over. I, Dave Karofsky, will never in the world ever believe that cheerleaders just sway their puffy things and look cute again. Watching the slender boy who had been assigned to me as a mentor do a series of back flips and cartwheels _while_ singing and alternately lifting and being lifted makes me feel a sense of admiration I've hardly ever felt in others. _That's probably because you avoid people and feelings ever since Kevin_, my brain says in a small, angry voice. Shaking my head I sit up from my prone position and suck down another bottle of water. The demonic, blond coach screeches that they can take a five minute break and the boy slips over near me to tug out a water bottle out of a tub. He uncaps the top and sucks down half before starting some stretches. When he swings one leg up to beside his head I have to cover my crotch. The boy was flexible, and probably gay, but it was kinda rude to be this turned on by someone I'd just met. Thinking of my grandmother in a stripper outfit I feel myself deflate and I can take a deep breathe. Just as I'm about to talk to him I hear someone else call out to him.

"Yo Kurt! Princess hold up!" A boy with in a football uniform comes jogging over. Kurt smiles at the boy and shifts to face him. "Hey, I heard you needed me to cover your hours this afternoon, what happened? Did something bad come up?"

The slender boy looks over at me, indiscreetly, then turns back and says, "Nah, Coach Tanaka wanted me to talk to the new guy on the football team. I don't think it'll happen though. So I'll probably just pull another couple hours of voice training. The coach is really hounding me about holding that last note even longer. I mean of course singing in French while dancing and doing gymnastics isn't nearly fantastic enough. I definitely want to kill her or annihilate the French race so the language didn't exist."

"She'd just get you to sing some Madonna medley in Spanish, she knows you're just as fluent in that." The boy says jokingly. Kurt groans and shoves the boy.

"Don't even put that out in the universe, doofus! She'll definitely make us do something like that next year if you do!" He hisses. The boy merely laughs and after a moment they're both laughing. The scary coach blows her whistle loudly and the slender boy waves goodbye and hurries over. The football player waves back but he doesn't return to practice. Instead he turns and stares at me before coming over.

"'Sup? Karofsky right?" He says, his voice is less than friendly. Watching him seem to grow in front of my eyes I settle back and my own defenses rise.

"Yeah," I respond. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're involved with Kurt." Is his reply.

"You do this to everybody?" I snap back standing.

"Only to those who might hurt or bully him. Kurt's a cool dude and he's already screwed over by most of the school, and though it's gotten better, he doesn't need to start worrying over that shit again." The guy tells me coldly.

"He's bullied?" I ask surprised turning to study the guy. "He doesn't look like he is."

"Trust me, I've seen the bruises, hell I used to be one of the idiots who didn't see past his sexuality and fancy clothes and messed with him over it. It's gotten better visually, so you'd think that it's ended, 'cept it's gotten a lot less physical and a lot more emotional and mental. Bullying takes a toll, and sometimes I have to drag him off of people or drag him away since he's frozen and hurt." The football player says tightly.

"I would never bully anyone." I say quietly, "I have enough bad memories about what they do and what could happen to ever condone it." He gives me a hard look and then seems to relax a bit.

"Sounds like you're okay." He shifts and we both watch Kurt do a series of pirouettes and splits before going into a number of moves I'm sure I've seen in ballet. "My boy's crazy talented. He'll bitch about Sylvester til he dies, but he'll do everything more and better and see that everyone else can get help and advice even with extra hours of practice." He shifts and pats my shoulder, "there's only worse guys to talk to. Not better. Think about it, just don't mess with my Princess because I'd have to kill you." He shoots me a smirk, and jogs away. When he passes the cheerleaders he gives a long wolf whistle and a few catcalls. I stand there for a bit and watch the routine. Scrubbing my head a few times I come to the conclusion that maybe, _just_ maybe, Kurt Hummel might be okay to talk to.

...o0O0o...

Kurt stepped out of the shower and dodged around a few of the football players. The guys were still largely uncomfortable with him in the room so I'd timed it so I'd enter when most were finishing up. Dressing slowly I stop to stretch before dragging my shirt on. I'm stiff and aching from the extra tumbling practices Coach Sylvester had demanded and one of the football players had accidentally tackled me during practice. I'd thought it'd been on purpose for a while til I heard the guy panicking about it above me. After he finally got off I was able to give him a tight smile before socking him in the shoulder. Grabbing my bag I jog, well speed limp, out of the locker room. I'm not sure I can keep this up. Regionals with Glee and Nationals with the Cheerios has me practicing practically non-stop. So, on top of school work and a job I'm actually ready to just curl up into a ball somewhere and die. Turning down the hallway to the front of the school I run into a wall of chest muscle.

"Oooph!" Is all that I say stumbling back. Straightening, an apology already slipping out I look up and see Karofsky. I scowl mid "I'm sorr-" and say instead, "What?" We both wince, the word had been less say and more screech. I apologize again, "Sorry you startled me." He shrugs and shuffles his feet a bit. I'm growing impatient but keep my mouth shut. He's obviously trying to say something and if I'm quiet long enough maybe he can get it out and I'll be able to go home and become well acquainted with the lower back function on my dad's massage chair pad.

"Yeah, sorry for coming out of nowhere on you... Uhm," Karofsky starts. "Could I talk to you? Like just for twenty minutes I know you're busy and stuff." He finishes hurriedly. I nod.

"Walk with me, we'll talk in my car." I order and he falls in next to me. I readjust the strap of my bag and we stride out of the school. I click the unlock button when we're close enough, open the door, throw my bag into the back and get in. I turn the car on and turn the radio's volume down low. Realizing the other boy hasn't gotten in I glance over, press the passenger seat window button to move it down and lean over. "You getting in or what?" He seems to be shocked out of his stupor and scrambles in.

"Dude this car is amazing." He says excitedly. I snort humorously. I let him fiddle around before saying.

"What did you want to talk about?" He glances at me then looks away.

"I'm not the most social of people." He says instead. I roll my eyes.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I was told that by your coach, and pretty much guessed that the first time we met." I growl.

"There's a reason for it though." He says quietly. I glance at him. He takes a moment and I watch a series of emotions slip across his face. After a few minutes he finally starts, "I grew up with another boy before I moved here. We were best friends and we did everything together. Our mother's mothers were best friends, our mothers' were best friends and of course we were. It wasn't until we reached middle school that we figured out we liked each in a different way. We told our parents about the feelings and the confusion we'd been going through and they accepted it." He takes a break. I glance at him. He's somber and looking heavily out the windshield. There's a look of nostalgia and desperation edging around his eyes.

"So... You're gay?" I ask.

"Yeah," the other boy whispers.

"That's cool," I respond, "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm pretty much the stereotype for a gay man." He smiles a little at that and turns somber once more.

"We came out in middle school and our classmates didn't really care or understand. Most just shrugged it off. It wasn't until we started high school that it sunk in we were different. We held hands between classes and were always together. I was big for my age and into sports but Kevin was an artist. He preferred to write or sketch. About halfway through the first semester I started noticing bruises and cuts. I asked what happened and he said he was tripping and gym was rougher than before." I started getting a bad feeling.

"He was getting bullied." I say quietly. The football player glances over and a look of understanding passes between us.

"Some of the juniors and seniors didn't agree with what we were. While I was like well enough for being on the sport teams Kevin, he... He'd always been a bit of a loner, the quiet guy who stayed back to tidy up or the first kid to get to class... He had a few people he hung out with but it was mostly me. We were the major people in each other's lives."

"About half way through the second semester something changed. He started ditching class, started avoiding my calls, I tried to get a hold of him, 'cause I thought it was something I'd done, but he just shut everybody out. We reconnected over the summer and he said he just wasn't interested in school. I loved him and didn't want to press so I let it go. I figured everyone's allowed to have some secrets, to have some off months. School started and he ended up with a broken arm. He said he fell off his bike on the say to school and tumbled down a hill. I was surprised and started having him ride to school with me. He was happier and then football season hit into high gear and I wasn't around." Karofsky choked and a harsh sob escaped him before he took a shaky breath to continue.

"They found him bleeding next to the dumpsters a week before Thanksgiving. He'd been jumped and beaten over and over by a large group of people. They rushed him to the hospital and he went into a coma. He passed away a few hours later from intense internal bleeding in his torso and brain." I reached over and took his hand silently. I shifted over and touched his shoulder. He glanced up and I forced myself not to let the tears hovering on the edges of my eyes to drop.

"I'm sorry you had to tell me this. I bet you hoped to never speak or remember this ever again." I whisper.

"I pushed out everyone afterward. Do you know they actually haven't figured out how many or even all of the people who were involved? That some of them got off because of pleas or stupid shit? The boy I loved was _beaten_ to death due to bullying and some just blabbed and then they got to walk away. I wasn't able to protect him, I didn't even _know. _God, I wish I could just be alone the rest of my life. I don't want anyone to ever be close to me again. I never want to feel like that again. I couldn't even bear to stay in the same state he's buried in, we had to move half way across the country. That was five months ago." Karofsky said brokenly looking out the windshield again.

"Karofsky, Karofsky look at me." I say quietly shaking his shoulder. He looks at me again. "I need you to tell me something."

"What?" He says tiredly.

"Would Kevin want you to be alone the rest of your life?" I say sharply. Knowing the words and the tone will catch and hold his attention.

"What? He'd never want that for me!" He jerks up and glares at me angrily.

"Then why are you doing that?" I ask. "Why would you deny yourself contact? It doesn't make either of you happier..."

"Because I can't handle the thought of any of it happening again!" He cries at me, anger melting from his expression as sorrow takes hold. I suppress a sigh, he was still largely blaming himself and he'd always would in someways. However, that wasn't going to make him happier, and Kevin would have probably killed himself before that happened. I decide that someone should tell him this before things got _really _bad. I open my mouth and say the following with authority.

"Look, I'm not Christian or whatever, but there's a saying that I particularly agree with, 'God never gives us anything we cannot handle.' Do you understand what I'm saying?" He shakes his head. I sit back and turn to stare out the windshield this time, "Okay, then how about this?" I rub my jeans, highly uncomfortable that I'm about to bear such a large part of myself to someone I've only just started to get to know. "My mother passed away when I was in elementary school. She had ovarian cancer. Something about having me caused an imbalance in her hormones probably, but she'd never been an overly healthy person. My father said she was always the first person to get a cold and the last to get over it." I take a shaky breath, "I've never really gotten over her death. She was so vital to me, she always knew and understood before I even had the problem or thought. My father and I are close, yes, but there was something between my mother and I that was irreplaceable." I glance at him and see him watching me.

"I'm sorry she died," he says quietly. I shrug jerkily looking away.

"It makes life hell twice a year, and the holidays get depressing sometimes, but she's making a difference in my life even though she's gone." I say returning to looking him in the eyes.

"How?" He inquires. _He needs to hear this_, I tell myself, _no chickening out._

"Because every single day since she passed away, hell even before, I was the smallest and weakest kid. I was the one bullies loved. I was the kid who got punched and kicked and laughed at. Up until about three weeks ago I got tossed into a dumpster regularly. I still get shoved into lockers, and if I'm not with my best friends I get a slushie tossed in my face. Everyday I stay later practicing, just to avoid the other boys in the locker room because they think I'm going to try and rape them. Everyday I hide bruises under make up so my father doesn't see it and worry. Everyday is almost always hell. The bullying that goes on in this school has never been stopped because teachers ignore it, the students turn away, and nobody steps up or does crap." I pause.

"I don't get what you're saying." He responds confused.

"Everyday is absolute hell, and the only reason I get up and do it again and again, over and over is because it's what my mother would have wanted. She's the reason I now have three best friends who used to pick on me. She's the reason I'm on a national award winning Cheer team. She's the reason why I've tried and failed at love. She's the reason I'm at the top of my class. My mother is everything, and that is why everyday I suck it up, and do what needs to be done. I made friends. I found crushes. I broke hearts and broke bones. Everyday is hell, but with each day it always gets a little bit better. And it's all because she forces me to make it better." I look him hard in the eye. "Now tell me this, because I can truly don't understand why you wouldn't do it, are you going to let the person you loved most til now make it _better_ like you always thought he would, or are you going to hurt both of you by dishonoring his memory by making your own problems and _failing_ both of you?" He stares at me stunned. I sigh, buckle up, and turn on my engine. "Get out." I snap.

"What?" He asks stupidly.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Car. Tell me your answer tomorrow when you've gotten time to think it through. Sometimes you need to figure shit out. I gave you the seed, let it rot or let it flourish, it's your own damn choice. So get the fuck out, you can't do it here." He nods, opens the door and gets out. He shuts the door and steps back away. I roll down the window and say, "I'll see you after my Glee Club meeting. If you want to speak before then just run me down in the halls." I smirk, "Later, don't let the Lima Loser bug bite you." I put the window back up and peel out. Watching his form shrink as I drive away I can only hope something clicked. Something helped. But you never know.

Sometimes you just got to drag your own damn self out of the fucking hole.

And sometimes it just didn't happen because life was just that big of a bitch.

A/N:

Yeah, I'm kinda worried about how you'll react to Kurt's response to David's past. Interesting way to introduce him yeah? I feel pretty bad about having to kill off David's best friend and love of like.. three years, but it's kind of necessary. It's also an excellent way of hooking up David and Blaine, yes that's rather morbid but it'll make sense later and follows the canon a bit because of that. So if you hate me for this and refuse to read more, well sucks to be you. 'Cause the story is going to start getting more intense from now on. If this gets you more interested, yay. For those of you looking for Kurt to being bitchier, sorry this was a more build up chapter. To help set up stuff. You hopefully love me anyway.

I'm currently contemplating whether or not I even want Sebastian in this story... I also still have to plug in Quinn and Kurt's epic battle. Because the baby is due soon. I also have to start up the 'what'll you do with the baby once you get her' convo between Kurt and Noah, that'll probably get a little ugly there, but they won't break up, don't worry. I've also started littering little romantic/possessive deals between Noah and Kurt in the following chapters. I look forward to their romance. So yes to all of you Pukurt fans this will become a romance. Just not in any chapters soon. Sorry.

I look forward to any comments, suggestion and random comments, and as always thank you Lathan Lover for being A-FUCKING-MAZING, you're my boy, and in Aretha's terms 'I'll shank anybody who messes with my boy' lol. See you next chapter dear readers,

Amni


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe how much Puckurt goes on in my head. It makes me depressed that my kurtofsky isn't working as quickly. But then after that huge blow up at the end of chapter four i've been kinda stuck. Deep emotions are kinda hard to work with, bitchiness just comes out naturally. So all of those reading both and waiting for the Kurtofsky fic... All I can say is sorry, and eventually something'll come to mind. I'm just stuck in limbo with them. Kinda like their relationship... Not moving forward yet not moving back. Sigh, hopefully Puckurt can make some magic happen. So stay patient with me and keep commenting, I love to hear from you. Questions, suggestions, and plain demands are always fun to play with. Send me a prompt if you ever get a kick. I'd like to do a one shot but I always end up writing too much.

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that English very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

**Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic. **

_**Chapter 7**_

Dave approached me the next day after our talk last week and talked to me. In fact, he'd really opened up. In fact, he ended up breaking down in the middle of the hallway after admitting I was right. I wasn't able to get him to go talk to me somewhere more private without help. He just stood there bawling. It took both Noah and Finn dragging him into the choir room for us to get some privacy. Damn that boy was big.

After huge emotional explosion he's gotten better, kind of. This startled the guys and we ended up having to have the whole disucssion again. So after Finn and Noah heard what Dave say he'd try better for Kevin and found out exactly who Kevin was and what happened they'd both reacted according to their nature. Noah pounded on the bag in the gym for half the day, and nearly beat the shit out of a jock who shoved Dave (playfully not angrily), while Finn pretty much followed both Dave and me around the next few days crying and pretty much freaking out on anyone who approached us with a frown. Weepy Finn and enraged Noah was a scary combination. Finn has pretty much latched onto Dave since then and was actually really supportive when Dave came out to the rest of the school. He actually punched and fought a few guys on the football and hockey team when they tried to mess with Dave. Finn the ever kind doofus, pretty much turned into a rather protective puppy around him. Noah's actually been acting pretty similar, even though I've had to haul him away more than once to prevent a return trip to juvie, something neither of us want or need. Both boys have taken to walking and hanging out with us nonstop, they even got Matt and Mike to do the same.

Nobody dared to mess with us, and the normal interactions between us seem to calm most of the more chill guys. Like hey, the homos aren't going to try and rape us. Really the neanderthals actually went up the evolutionary ladder a bit. Of course they're still pretty skeptical and nervous around us when we're in the locker room. They tried to talk to us about showering in the girl's Dave had to haul me away from that one. I nearly bitch slapped the former kicker then. He's such a douche. Yet somehow that Friday, with all the growth and paranoid friends, I ended up in this stupid situation, confronted and corned by the hormonal nightmare that is the pregnant Quinn Fabray.

"What can I help you with?" I say coldly standing stiffly in the corner she's backed me into. Her blond hair, while perfect still, looks too perfectly stilled for a normal person. There's a feral glint in her eyes and her nails are longer and shaped so their more pointed and the polish is positively too dark for her skin tone, ew. I really wasn't happy about being cornered right after Glee when all I wanted was to get in my car and get a latte from Starbucks but I was waiting to see what crazy pregnant girl wanted.

"Nothing, I want you to leave Finn and Puck alone," she snarls. I have to hold back a sigh. Really, popularity drama? She wasn't anywhere near the top of the food chain being a pregnant cheerleader and all that. Most girls treated her like the bitch she was and avoided her. When you went hormonal more than a few times on the poor fucks in school you really didn't get to play the whole 'I'm a sweet virginal girl next door' card. I tune back into the argument. She's ranting about how I need to leave them alone right?

"And why would I do that?" I drawl examining my fingernails a bit before taking out my file to shape them. She slaps it out of my hand and steps closer pushing her finger into my chest.

"Because I'm the queen of this damn school, not you! You won't take my place! Not on the Cheerios, not with my boyfriend," _Finn's dumped you already ho_, I think, _and you better not be refering to Noah or I'll rip out every blond hair out of your stupid head_, while she continues, "and definitely not in this school!" She growls. "I'm Quinn Fabray and you're the fag at the bottom of the barrel." _Yes because pregnant bitch was so much more popular than the nice gay kid,_ I think darkly. "You shouldn't even be here. They should have shipped you away somewhere to get fixed. You're absolutely worthless." This is far more amusing than I thought it would be and I end up laughing in her face. She steps back shocked at the stream of tears that happen from me laughing so hard. I straighten after a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter and snicker while saying.

"Please, _bitch_, you aren't the boss of me. You're nothing to me Quinn. Or should I say Lucy Caboosy?" She pales and steps back. I smile cruelly. "You're nothing but a pregnant, hormonal, self-righteous bitch with poor self-image and pathetic insecurities. You can't even take care of your own child, let alone you nail colors. Seriously? That pink with your skin tone? You're pitiable. You are a unfortunate mess who barely was able to scrape her way to the top and was not secure in her power." I step forward and she backs up even more. I laugh again, and bitingly state, "I'm glad Puck's the father because the poor child in your stomach deserves someone so amazing when they have _you_ as their mother. You call people ugly and fat when you were exactly like them in middle school. You act so smart but you're barely getting on the honor roll, and don't think I don't know how you bribed the English teacher to retake the midterms so you could score a higher grade, and then bribed some of the A/V guys to hack into the school mainframe and bump up the score when you failed to get a higher grade."

"Ho-how do you know that?" She squeaks out. I brush my hair out of my face with a sharp chin tilt and smooth flick with my beautifully manicured finger tips.

"Please bitch, Artie was one of my closest friends before he started going out with our mutual friend Tina. Just because we didn't advertise we knew each other doesn't mean we don't talk and gossip." I say snidely. The bitch truly didn't know who she was messing with. Really? Trying to attack me when she didn't have a prayer? Pathetic. I snort in derision before saying, "I don't even know why you're preventing Puck from seeing his baby girl. You don't want her. I remember hearing you during the first couple of months, the only reason you're still pregnant is because you don't believe in abortion. You don't love that beautiful girl, you don't even love yourself. You love the persona you pretend to be. You're nothing but a bigoted, asexual parasite who enjoys bullying those who were the same as she was but are _happy._ Because that's something you can never be without making someone else feel bad or have someone fighting over you. You are miserable, in fact, you are the blond, slightly prettier version of Myrtle from Harry Potter." I reach over and stroke her cheek, and ask her sweetly, "You know what would make you happy?"

"What?" Is her dazed response.

"Not having this baby, giving it up. You don't want it or care for it. Give it up to someone who truly wants it. I have someone who'd love that baby. Noah loves the baby but he isn't financially secure enough for her as of yet. The person I have for the baby would create the perfect solution. You'd just need to sign away your rights and let me do everything. Do you think you could do that Lucy?" I say cruelly kind. She nods and I say, "Then come to my house tonight and I'll handle everything." She nods again before turning away and running down the hall opposite of me.

I watch her go before turning and walking around the corner and slam right into Noah. I stumble back and glare at him before saying, "What the hell, why didn't you tell me you were there!" I shove the loose strands of hair that flopped into my eyes.

"I thought you were getting me my daughter," he says angrily. I repress the hurt that bubbles up when he glares at me.

"I am," I snap back bitchily. I was planning on tell him the plan this weekend so he'd have the option but it looked like we'd have to discuss it today.

"Then why are you getting someone else to adopt her?" He roars at me. It shakes me and I slap him, hard. So hard he actually stumbles back a few steps. He touches his cheek and I bite my lip to hold back more tears. I swipe angrily at my eyes while focusing on his stunned but still furious face. I point a finger in his face and jab it back and forth.

"Don't think you know everything I've done and planned," I screech at him. "I love you, Noah, you're a dear dear friend, but we both know you aren't in a place to take care of her fully. Both you and your mother are already over worked trying to keep a roof over your family's heads. I'm doing something that'll keep your baby near you and you should know I would do whatever it took to keep that baby with you and make both you and her happy. The fact you don't understand that after this last month hurts me. So fuck you Noah, fuck you and your stupidity. Fuck you and your damn stupid assed conclusions! I don't need this shit from you! If I want to be judged wrongly I'll go find some homophobic hockey player! If you don't care how much I love you Noah, fine! But don't you _dare_ presume to think you know everything else when you can't try to know or remember that!" I shove him hard and stalk away. Reaching the door leading to the outside, I turn back and we moodily stare at one another. "If you want to know what I planned then come to my house the same time Quinn is. It'll be explained then. I love you Noah, you're my best friend. You're the person who holds almost as large a chunk of my heart as my parents. But don't you _dare_ think I won't cut all ties with you if _you or I_ fuck this up! Don't make me regret this Noah. Don't go back to being Puck the bully, because I won't take it this time. I'll end it, and you." I yank the door open and the resounding slam of me closing it can be heard throughout the school I bet.

...o0O0o...

I'm not the nicest dude in the world, this I totally know. I'm a jerk. A badass who should eat dirt, not piss on his best friend. I shuffle out of my car and knock on Kurt's door. Burt, who I'm still slightly scared of, opens the door abruptly. I can hear some yelling coming from the living room and wince when I recognize Kurt and Quinn's voices.

"Bitch if you don-" I hear Kurt's high voice screeching before a loud slap resonates through the house. I glance at Burt who seems to be focused on inching further away from the room where the yelling is coming from, I don't blame him, I want to back out of here right now. However, after pissing off Kurt, I owe it to him to hear him out. Sighing, I go to face the inevitable.

"Listen to me gay boy! There's no way I'll le-" I hear before I step into the room. I see Quinn and Kurt squaring off in the middle of the room. I feel more than a little nervous when both swing and glare at me. Kurt's eyes soften and I feel myself relax a bit before Quinn's flying at me and beating my chest with her tiny fists. "I won't allow it Noah! I won't!" She shrieks.

"I don't know what's going on Quinn so I don't know what you won't allow!" I bellow at her. She steps back shocked then whirls and screams at Kurt.

"You didn't tell him you wanted to adopt my daughter into your faggot family?" She storms back towards him and I stare at him shocked.

"I hadn't brought it up because I didn't have everything prepared yet, you stupid bitch!" Kurt loftily snaps back. He tips his nose in the air and glares down at her, "Really Quinn, I know you're going to be a wrinkly old bitch in about twenty years but you don't have to practice for it right now. Seriously those frown lines on your forehead are _horrendous._" She gasps and slaps her forehead. She looks at him unsteadily. Kurt always had a way of controlling the bitchier girls in Glee and at school. He holds a pen out and says softly almost kindly, "Sign them Lucy, and go find your own happiness. Sign it, and we'll both get what we want and need." She huffs, takes the pen then walks jerkily over to the pieces of paper on the coffee table. She signs and writes out a few things before throwing the pen down with a loud slap.

"Happy? I've signed away my rights. I'm not the mother and the baby is up for adoption to a one Burt Hummel. I just hope she doesn't end up screwed up because of her faggot brother!" She shoves me as she storms out of the room and Kurt'ss father follows her out to her car to make sure she gets in safely at Kurt's nod. He glances at me before turning to the paperwork on the table and checking it over.

"That was your plan... You want to adopt my baby girl," I say slowly. Kurt glances back up at me and then walks over. He reaches out then stops, dropping his hand and looking at me nervously.

"I know your financial situation isn't the best Noah, plus with your risk of returning to juvie if you slip up makes it harder to fight Quinn on any future custody battles. I thought this would be a good way for you to have the baby near and eventually if you wanted to adopt her you'd be able to. Plus you'd know the family and be there for her every step of the way when she's growing up." Kurt says softly. I reach out and pull him close. He hesitates briefly, then wraps his arms around me tightly. "Don't be mad." He whispers. "You can refuse the adopting papers and still keep the baby." He hugs me tighter and I hug him hard back. I release him and step back. He looks at me a little worried and a lot more scared. I stroke his hair, neither of us caring about how I'm messing it up. The strands are soft and I twist them around my fingers a few times.

"I don't know Kurt, I'm hurt that you didn't mention this sooner. But I'm also grateful that you'd do that for me. I..I just don't know what I'm thinking right now. I know you love the baby almost as much as I do and... I just can't process it. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Do-don't get rid of the adoption papers but I need to talk to my mom and think some things through. I-I'll call you later okay? Or I'll tell you tomorrow or something." I say shakily. I watch the tears fill his eyes then spill slowly down his pale cheeks, I wipe them away with the back of my finger and he leans into the touch briefly. Then his face turns emotionless and he steps back. He gives me a half-hearted smile and whispers.

"No matter what you choose Noah, I'll support you, just don't hate me after you make your choice. I couldn't bear to lose you." His voice is harsh and choked. He spins and bolts from the room. I hear his door slam and turn and see Burt watching me tiredly from the doorway.

"You okay buddy?" He asks before reaching over and giving my shoulder a squeeze. I feel tears build up and they're rolling down my face. I shake my head and whisper.

"I need to go home and figure this shit out. I know Kurt's smart and considered everything, but... I just wish he'd told me about this before now..." Burt squeezes my shoulder and says.

"He wasn't the one to bring it up, well to be honest, to come up with this option, I was. He was worried about your financial situation and all the juvie crap and mentioned the custody battles you might have to go through so I told him that you needed to consider adoption. He nearly beat me when I said that. He was yelling all sorts of things like you'd be the perfect father and there was no way you'd want to put up your baby for adoption. That'd he'd do everything to make sure you kept your baby. Then I asked if he'd be good with adopting the baby into our family for you and he froze. He said he didn't know. He said he didn't know if that'd be good enough for you and your family. Then he walked out and spent the next three days with music blasting out of him room. I didn't even see him eat. I saw extra tubs of ice cream in the trash cans. Ones I'm sure I never bought. They were all the cheap kind from the convenience store near by. I think he's been sneaking fast food in, he's so stressed. He finally brought it back up about three days ago. He said he didn't want to do anything til he talked to a few lawyers. He got the paperwork just in case, but he also had the one's drawn up for your sole custody, and Quinn's signed those as well." He releases my shoulder, goes to the table, and flips through the paperwork and shows me a stapled group. I stare at it dumbly. He touches my shoulder again, and states, "Kurt wants what makes you happiest. He's tried to consider all the options and he was going to invite you over this Saturday to discuss it with you, had diagrams and a slide show, but Quinn cornered him earlier and set him off. My boy has a temper and he usually keeps it under wraps but she really set him off. I guess he has some issues with her as well. They used to be close before the whole paternity thing came to light. He's still fighting Mercedes over it. I've had to get her number banned from the home phone and Kurt's been contemplating getting a new number because Mercedes won't leave him alone. She's actually dared to come over to the house and has ambushed him a few times. She's so possessive of him and is pulling all kinds of shit. It makes him angry and hurt. I guess I'm trying to say he's been under a lot of stress, and he may not have handled this all that well, but you've been the center of his world this last month or so, so please don't be so hard on him. He's trying, but he's just like you, he's only sixteen." I nod and we exchange farewells. I walk out of the house and see the flutter of Kurt's basement curtains in his window. I see his sad pale face before he backs out of eyesight letting the curtains drop, hiding him from the world, from me. Heavy hearted I climb into my truck and turn it on.

As I drive home I'm assailed by thoughts and feelings. I know and can understand what Kurt's thinking and I feel bad for jumping him so harshly, and then knowing he was going to talk to me about it before Quinn had jumped him I feel even worse. I reach my house and park in the driveway. I turn off the engine and stare blankly out the windshield, overwhelmed. I stay like that for about an hour before I'm startled out of my revelry by a slight knock on the window. I glance over and see my mother standing there worriedly looking me over.

"Hey Ma," I say, rather surprised that she's there.

"Why are you sitting out here in your truck snookums?" She asks, "What's wrong? Did something bad happen at school? Is it about the baby? Is there something wrong with the baby?" My mother hadn't been that surprised about the baby, but she'd also been pretty worried over what exactly it meant for the both of us. She'd been worried about the money and actually being able to take care of the kid since we both work so much. I was taking on the maximum hours allowed and she was working two shifts at the hospital and trying to get a third. Sarah was spending the nights more and more at my aunt's house or at Finn's since we weren't around that much. Thank goodness for Carole on that point. Kurt took her some nights but he was even busier in someways because of Cheerios, school, Glee, and work. He took on another job as a receptionist and had bullied me into letting him help pay for things. Remembering what Kurt had done and that he offered to adopt my baby girl I started crying. My mother, shocked by this, didn't waste any time. She yanks the truck door open and pretty much drags me out, into the house, into the living room and onto her lap. She's a tiny thing and I try to get off. She doesn't allow it and merely wraps her arms around me tighter and starts to rock me.

"Ssh, baby, ssh, don't cry. It'll be fine. Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." She says over and over. I feel everything come swelling up and it's bursting out of me. She listens to the months of anguish of being ignored, how supportive Kurt's been, how I had missed Finn and how we were friends again, what Kurt had thought up and how Quinn absolutely sucked. She rocked me and eventually I slide out of her lap and lean hard against her shoulder, my head tucked under her chin. She rubs my back and I can tell she's thinking things over.

"Well... I was already grateful to Kurt before this, but I'm practically ready to adopt the boy now. He's a really good friend to you baby." She says and I nod tiredly. "Though I kinda wished he hadn't mentioned the adoption route and was worried about us financially. I can provide for us well enough."

"He knows that ma, but he also knows it's tough. He doesn't want to hurt our family's pride and while he's not super well off, he understands that it'll be hard for us to raise a baby. Hell he mentioned my juvie rap sheet and I have to admit it's something I hadn't considered before. I also know that we're so busy we might not be the best people to take care of the kid. We'd be so busy and Sarah's already stuck at Aunt Rachelle's house because we're always working. How could we do that to a baby?" I say. The thoughts and consequences sinking in. I wanted the baby, but was I really able to _handle_ all the needs the baby had? It'd be different if I had a partner to help me but Quinn wanted nothing to do with it. _You have Kurt_, some part of my subconscious whispers which I have to agree with, Kurt's been astonishingly supportive and was always there. But to ask him to help raise a kid that wasn't even his by blood or family... _Your daughter would be family if Burt adopted her like he offered,_ the voice whispers again. I straighten and feel my eyebrows drop down over my eyes.

"Ma... I told you about the adoption option right?" I glance at her as I say this.

"Oh honey, you don't have to. We can figure something out." She gushes. I wince, I'd told her that Kurt had mentioned that he had a family, just not _which _family it was.

"Ma... Kurt's dad offered to adopt the baby." I whisper.

"He what?" She exclaims. "Baby, you didn't say anything about Burt wanting to adopt the baby!"

"He brought it up with Kurt a week ago and Kurt freaked. It took him three days to calm down and think it through. He got in touch with a lawyer and was going to talk to me about it this weekend but Quinn went all psycho bitch and he blew up and I over heard and then he had us both come over... It was pretty crazy to be honest. The guy's been trying to help and hold everything together but he's still getting picked on by people at school, and the Cheerios and Glee have been running him ragged, and he's been trying to help another gay kid who's still getting over loosing the person he's been in love with for like ever but got beaten to death and..." I trail off remembering how much Kurt's doing and how I just blew up like a colossal ass. Kurt always did everything considering others, how'd they react, and if it was best for _them_,never him.

"Goodness, it sounds like Kurt's been doing everything and anything these last few weeks." My mother comments and I can't help but nod. Kurt's been awe-inspiring, exhausted and snippy a lot of the time, but impressive none the less. She pauses and we mull over a few things. "Honey," mom starts, "I want you to know if we kept the baby we'd definitely figure out something. Whether it'd be you quitting your job and having to tighten our belts, we'd definitely do whatever we needed. However... This adoption offer..."

"It'd make a lot of things better and easier in a way. Although Kurt's busy, Burt and he would be able to handle the baby and I'd be able to help. I mean, Quinn's already signed away rights and doesn't have to pay money or anything. Kurt has two jobs and though he won't say anything I think he's already been putting aside even more money for the baby. I saw him hiding this finance book the other day when I came over unexpectedly. He's also been taking all those baby classes with me... I mean, if Kurt was a girl I'd be asking him to be my girlfriend and to be the mother of my kid. But he isn't and he's my best friend. He's... I don't know. Vital to me or something stupidly cheesy like that."

"Do you think you want them to adopt the baby?" My mom asks. I look at her, and I know if I decided on keeping the baby she'd do anything to make sure the family was happy, safe, and secure. I also know that we had nowhere near enough time to take care of the baby, not the way it needed to be. If the baby was taken in by Kurt and his family a lot of things would become a lot easier. I'd still have my child but wouldn't have so many worries over money and care-giving. I felt so bad, like I was taking the easier route but I still had to talk to my mom about it.

"I think, it's not that I want them to... But more that I need them to. Which makes me mad and sad. I want my child. I want her. But this might be the best way to have her, and have her be happy." I say before crying again. My baby was mine. But she was about to be somebody else's too because I was a fuck up. My mom hugs me again.

"Ssh, it's hard right now, but we'll get everything handled." She murmurs. "I think Burt's offer is very kind and it'd be an almost perfect solution. Kurt's reasonably close by and you'll have her in the same town and area without having to work yourself to death for her best. She'd get her best and still be yours. Maybe you can adopt her back later on. I bet they'll let you pick out any name and use our last name or maybe we'll get it hyphenated since they're willing to do so much. Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll see baby, things are always getting better." I lean against my mother and just keep smelling her in. She smells like flowers and the hospital. The smell of flowers makes me think of pale hands, soft blue-green-gray eyes and chestnut hair carefully styled. They make me miss Kurt, and I think of what he does and what he's offered to do. I see him holding my baby girl, cuddling her close and looking up to greet me when I come in to hold her. Reaching out to my baby when she's bigger and is running into his arms. I can see him swinging her in the air. I imagine their laughter and both of them calling out to me. I close my eyes and accept that my baby girl is going to be related and loved by my best friend. Someone who loves me almost second to none. The person who calls me blood but isn't my brother. I feel tears leak out and admit to myself that Kurt adopting my baby into his family and letting me be her father from the side in love and emotion, but not name, is the best possible thing for all of us.

"I'm going to let Burt adopt her." I say quietly into my mother's shoulder. I feel her tense as I relax into the thought. "I love her. And I'll always be her father, I'll be there with Kurt while they raise her with me. I'll love that baby girl. But I won't have her live with me until I graduate high school and college and have everything perfect for her. I won't put her at a disadvantage. I'll love her, and my best friend who loves me more than I love myself will love her just as much. I just... I just wish I was able to be there every single day, every second, and every minute." She hugs me close and murmurs.

"Okay, sweetie. I think that's what's going to make you and her sad for a little while, but happiest in the long run." My mother says while she strokes my head.

"They're going to spoil her rotten." I mutter already imagining the numerous tea parties and frilly dresses Kurt's going to put on her.

"Yeah, well, at least we don't have to worry about boys. Burt'll scare them off with that shotgun of his." My mother says humor in her voice. I laugh and sit up.

"You've seen that?"

"I've heard about it you mean. Burt and I were discussing what was the best way to deter horny teens and asked if cleaning his shotgun in front of them was a good enough deterrent." I laugh harder, perfectly picturing that. Hell, I've had him answer the door with that shotgun.

"I won't have to worry about it then, but if she's anything like me she'll be climbing out of her window at night to get into trouble. I'll have to have the sex talk before she even hit's puberty." I wince at that thought. "God, mom do you think you could do the whole tampon thing? I really don't want to think about it and I don't think I'd be able to do it..." She laughs.

"I think we'll have to worry about potty training and her speaking first sweetheart. But sure. I'm her grandma after all." I hug her then stand.

"I'm going to call Kurt over." I say looking at the floor. She nods and I clamber up the stairs to my room. I dig my phone out and hit his number on speed dial.

"Hello?" I hear him say. His voice is rough and more than a little hoarse.

"Kurt?" I say softly back.

"Noah, hey... Was, was there something you wanted to say to me?" He asks quietly. I can hear the music in the background being muted. "Noah?" He says when I don't respond immediately.

"Co-could you come over?" I murmur and instantly feel bad when I hear his sharp intake of breath. "It's nothing bad," I rush to say, and I hear his breath swoosh out, "I just wanna say something, and it'd be better if it's face to face..."

"Oh, o-okay, uhm, do you need me to bring anything?" He inquires softly. I stop to think it over.

"Bring the papers, I think I know what I want... But I want to tell you face to face." I say back. I hear his soft consent and we exchange farewells and estimated time of arrivals. I stare at the wall across from my position on the bed. Not ten minutes later I hear the doorbell and my mother's soft welcome, I hear the soft pads and squeaks of someone light coming up the stairs and then the timid knock on the bed room door. I open it and look down at Kurt. He's pale, and his hair is slightly mussed. His eyes meet mine worriedly, and the grayness of them has pushed forward paling them even more. The grip on the papers is crinkling them slightly. I sweep him into my arms and bury my face in his neck. His wrap around my neck and I cry hard.

"I'm giving up my baby girl." I sob into his neck. He sobs back.

"I wish you didn't have to, I really wish you didn't have to. I promise that you'll be there every second that you can, I promise you'll always be her father. I'll promise anything for you two Noah, I promise I promise I promise." He wails back. I drag him into the room and collapse onto the bed with him in my lap. I bury my face in his chest. I keep hearing him whisper, "I'll do anything for you Noah, I promise, I promise I'll do anything. Don't worry baby boy, don't worry. Don't worry Noah. I love you, you're my best friend I'll make sure everything is perfect." I feel the light brush of his lips against my head and just hug him harder.

"I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry I forgot you want what's best for me. That you've been the best person in my life. I know if I was able to take care of my baby you'd be answering calls and babysitting her. I love you too man, you're my best friend. I'm such an asshole I don't know why you bother. I'm sorry. I know you'll do whatever it is to make my baby and I happy and together. I'm sorry for being such a dick. I'm sorry I can be such a screw up." He shoves me back and glares at me.

"Noah Puckerman you are not a screw up! You are amazing and while you've done some horrible things you try and make up for them everyday." He growls shaking my shoulders. He kisses me on the check, "You are amazing just the way you are. It is my honor knowing you and seeing you grow into an even more amazing man. Don't you dare insult my best friend. I'd have to kill you and that'd piss me off even more!" I chuckle weakly. He pulls me back against him, and is rubbing my back and pressing kisses against my head. I feel warmth spreading through my chest and I bury my face in his neck and breath him in. He smells of some light flower and oranges and boy. The slight muskiness surrounded by all that brightness sinks into my body. It burns a place in my heart that will always be associated with him, love, and comfort. I really don't know what I would do some days without Kurt Hummel. He's vital to me, like no one else was. Finn might have been my boy, but Kurt was my air.

A/N: Wow, okay... I finally got the baby adoption thing out. I feel like I've dragged this out a little too much. Really, I probably should have this battle at chapter five or six...Those of you wanting to hear more about this Dave don't worry I'm thinking up a one shot that's separate, I really couldn't devote a whole chapter to him and figuring his shit out. That would be the path to madness. I like setting up Finn as a protective puppy. Again, I'll slow it down and start getting back to bitchy Kurt. So all of those missing him, he'll be back and in full force soon, not that there wasn't plenty of Queen Kurt in this chapter. I just got to get him in straight fights again. Also I think I'll start playing with lesser character romances _after_ the baby is born. Right now I want to focus on getting Beth up and running, it's sad to compare a baby to a car yes I know, but that's the only thing I can think to compare introducing her into the story as. Hopefully I'll crank out 8 before the weekend, as well as my other fanfic. I've really ignored it way too much. It's just Dave hasn't really been talking to me and Kurt's still silent and hurt... Shutting up now. Anyway, reviews are very much loved. I love questions, PMs and just general mayhem. I might have to rip Schuester and Figgins after the baby is born. There's also sectionals to deal with. Maybe Kurt gets in a fight with Schuester over the fact they don't have enough members and that Schuester is still pulling crap, idk. I'll have it out.

Seeing you in future chapters, please stay patient with me,

Amni


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Reviews! So yeah... I'm a total review ho... They make me want to write. I'm bad like that lol. So yeah, thanks to all you amazing reviewers, especially JasonDragon64, you're comments always make me feel validated. Being amazing requires proper worshiping as Kurt would probably say, lol. Not that I need to be worshiped, but reviews and comments make life a beautiful beautiful thing. Any way, we had the super emotional chapter last time, who's ready for a bitch session? 'Cause Amni's ready to get some stress relief!

**WARNINGS: Profanity, violence, bullying, possible MxM action, grammar and spelling mistakes**

PS: As I've mentioned before in my other fanfic that the English is very USA, so I apologize if I use any terms that are confusing to my other English Counterparts. I borrow bloody hell once in a while, but then I'm pretty sure everyone has the same opinion of that expletive.

Disclaimer: The fabulous glee does not belong to me. I just love me some fanfic.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

I ended up sleeping over at Noah's last night. We ended up talking well into the night about the adoption and what it'd entail. Then we ended up discussing how we wanted the baby raised. We then ended up on a long discussion over what to name her. Let's just say I punched him when he said he wanted to name her Juicy. He's such a boy some days. He's says really stupid ass stuff when he thinks he can get away with it or rile someone up. When I offhandedly asked him whether his daughter will be similar to him he paled and muttered an abrupt, "shut up." I smirk in memory as I walk into Glee with Dave. He's become a rather silent member, friendly and helpful but not that loud a singer. He's got a rich deep baritone for a voice and he's not half bad with dancing but he's rather shy and some songs make him cry. He's starting to come to terms over Kevin's death and living up to his memory. I see Noah slouching in a seat next to Finn's who's sitting with equally bad posture. I snort in amusement as I fold myself gracefully in the seat, crossing my legs and folding my hands in one smooth movement. I'm feeling pretty tired. I think the only reason Quinn got to me yesterday is because I'm so overworked. Sylvester's been haranguing me the last few weeks, pushing for more and more, plus Schuester's been pretty much depressing and an asshole. Tanaka's started stalking me again. I think it's because things aren't going so well with Ms. Pillsbury. He's probably using the football team as some way to validate himself, so trying to get back the kicker that scores points is something you'd expect to happen, which I would totally support if it wasn't me and if I wasn't so busy. Refocusing on the boys I smile at them, a lot more tired than I probably look. I can feel a headache coming on and hope Schuester has his act together today because I can't take anymore of his malarky.

"Hello boys, how was your day?" I inquire gently. The both grin.

"I got a B on the English test on Hamlet," Finn crows proudly. I smile and mentally pat myself on the back. The last three days I've been pounding points and facts into his head. I feel some of my exhaustion give way and I just bask in my friends joy.

"I made that horrible Sex Education teacher cry," Noah says cheekily and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. That teacher _was_ pretty horrible. His classes were thinly veiled sexual harassment suits waiting to happen. Noah wraps an arm around my chair and I lean against him. I'm so glad he isn't mad about last night though there had been some lingering embarrassment and awkwardness this morning when we woke up wrapped around each other, my lips mere centimeters from his. I scrunch my nose at the memory of morning breath, ick. I'm never kissing someone in the morning before they brush their teeth, like ever.

The rest of the class shuffles in and I greet the others, except for Quinn and Mercedes, warmly if not slightly subdued from having such a draining week. I see Mr. Schue walk in and try to be optimistic. He's been trying to get everyone invigorated, but he's pretty bad at it. However, today he seems enthusiastic and I feel a knot of dread in my stomach. He smiles and says cheerfully.

"I have the song list for Sectionals planned out, though I had to work around the lack of our star player, Rachel, since she had to transfer suddenly," I snort, Rachel had transferred and though we hadn't parted on good terms, we'd kept up with each other, she was much happier at her other school, and now had a boyfriend, "I was able to pick out wonderful songs centered around our other star, Finn!" I feel a hot pump of blood and barely can raise my hand to be called on while holding my tongue. Thankfully Mr. Schuester calls on me. Rising slowly I smooth my shirt and pants in long careful strokes.

"Mr. Schuester I've never been one to fight or created chaos with an authority figure, but since you've just proven you lack any ability at leadership, I guess that means you are not an authority." I bitingly say. He looks stunned.

"Excuse me?" He squeaks out, and I pick at my nails before continuing on.

"You, Mr. Schuester, quietly plainly and quiet epically, fail as an educator, leader, and director. Your abilities as a teacher are non-existant, and as a person you skate by on your sexual prowess far too often, though considering you thought your ex-wife was pregnant when she was obviously lying leads one to question if you actually have any." I say bluntly. He flinches.

"I don't understand where this is coming from," he whines pathetically. I can feel Noah's restraining hand and quietly brush it away. I'd held my tongue far too often, and after what nearly happened to Noah and what did happen to Finn, I refused to let it happen again. Schuester was going to be set straight, or World War III was likely to start in this classroom one afternoon.

"Dear dear dear, dumb Mr. Schuester, your banal and quiet failure insured song list centered around only one person in a twelve person group is what brought this on." I stated in a manner that is should be obvious to this buffoon exactly why I was so upset.

"What's wrong about the song list around Finn? I'm featuring the best singer in the whole group..." He mutters.

"Excuse me?" I bark, he flinches again and shuffles the papers nervously, "Would you care to repeat that Mr. Schuester? The _best_ singer in this group? Compared to what?" I shoot Finn an apology with my eyes and he shrugs, and appears to be enjoying my verbal beat down. All of us guys, with the exception of Artie from time to time, have discussed who were the best singers and who had the strongest voices. "Finn is a fine singer, and with proper training he'd be an excellent one, that is something I can agree to, however he is not the best singer, he even admits to it..."

"Well... Rachel and Finn always lead the strongest and everyone seems to agree." The whole room growls and boos, and my cold chuckles echo though the room, silencing everyone.

"Mr. Schuester... More than once the people of this club have demanded solos, duets and greater amounts of lines in songs. Something you have exceedingly failed to do. Which, trust me, infuriates us all." I smile sweetly and can hear Noah suck in a sharp breath. Yeah, he recognizes that smile. I have to stop myself from laughing when both Noah and Finn cup their groins protectively. They recognize my polite smile for exactly what it is, a warning of an oncoming bombardment of biting, overly honest, cutting truths. "Why in all _hells_ did you think they were the best singers? I have a farther better range than both, Mercedes, who I still refuse to speak to, has power and emotion as does Santana. Both Brittany and foolish Quinn have the voices of sweet angels. Tina, Matt and Artie have an edgy quality that is well suited to numerous recent hits. Noah's able to play and sing at the same time, something you haven't even considered using. Dave's new but his deep voice combined with any of us lighter singers would be an amazing combination. However, you keep insisting on the same pair. The _same _type of songs. But then you're stuck in the _eighties and nineties,_ a time where you were probably sexually active with more than one woman, but then maybe you weren't since you married a horrendous shrew at _eighteen_. That does not mean you get to live out your 'glory'," I do the quotations in sharp stabbing motions with my fingers, before continuing, "days through us. You song choices are often horrible, your choreography is highly lacking. In fact, you have no formal singing training or dancing training."

"I'm a teacher, I've been an instructor for ten years," he protests. I roll my eyes.

"I've been in dance and formal vocal training since I was two Mr. Schuester, I'm sure fourteen, nearly fifteen, years of professional work ethics and actual instructors beats your feeble ten years of laze work as a half decent Spanish teacher. To be completely honest, you have no ability as a dancer and your singing is mediocre at times. The fact you refuse to consult us on our choice but say we can chose what we sing is preposterous and, to be even more honest, insulting. You want us to grow as individuals and as a team, yet you have effectively shoved everyone but Rachel and Finn to the back. I love Finn, he's a good friend and soon to be a dear brother if how our parent's are acting are any sign," Finn blushes at this, "but there are numerous better male voices. Noah is an excellent example. He's got a mellower tone and is much more relaxed around the other girls."

"Probably because he wants to charm his way into their pants," Mr. Schuester mumbles under his breath. I, however, have excellent hearing, and catch what he's saying, as do Matt and Mike, who are sitting close enough to hear what he says. We all growl at the same time. I stalk forward and shove my finger in his face.

"Don't be pointing fingers you man whore!" I screech, all politeness and propriety leaving me. "Noah is ten times the man you are. He might sleep around, but he doesn't try to juggle 'serious'" I once again make the air quotes, "relationships with multiple women. One might wonder if you'd ever divorce Terri if you hadn't found out she wasn't pregnant! One can even wonder if you'd actually stay interested in Ms. Pillsbury if she wasn't such a challenge. I might not like how Coach Tanaka harasses me constantly to join the football team or what he wears, but he's willing to devote everything he is and has to her. He loves her, and though she's a bit hung up over you, she's more than ready to move on. After all, she's getting married in _a month._ You, however, are a slut. A women chaser. An overall failure as a man. And you know what?" I snap the paper our of his limp fingers, "You song choices?" I glance them over disdainfully, "Are horrible eighties songs that should be dead for even being thought up. Because really? _We Built this City?" _ Answering groans echo through the room. "_**Speedwagon?**_" I screech. I shred the paper before his eyes. "I can't even verbalize to the full extent of how much I hate your song choices!"

"What do you want me to do then?" He says as he starts to cry piteously. Oh dear, I've broken the imbecile. Yet I feel no regret or commiseration. The man needed to suck it up and learn to live in the _real_ world not his teenage years flashbacks.

"Well, how about you let us _decide_ what we're going to sing. I mean after all... _SOME OF US ARE BETTER TRAINED THAN TEN OF YOU DIPSTICK._" I snarl. "I really have nothing else to say. I refuse to stay here another second." I stomp back to my stuff and snatch up my bag and jacket. I tip my nose back and glide out of the room. I stop at the door and stare back at the group, "I wish you all the best with Glee today, but really... Why even bother?" I stroll away. I hear a few more yells and screaming argument issue out. I hear someone come jogging up and suddenly I'm being swept up and spun around.

"That was totally badass!" Matt crows. "You are the man Kurt!"

"Matt put me down!" I screech laughing hard. He plops me down and I see the other jocks, glocks as they call themselves now, with the exception of Dave, sauntering down the hall towards us.

"Princess, I might be the head badass in the world but you are definitely the second in command." Noah says laughing while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Mr. Schuester looked exactly like Finn during math!" Mike said laughing hard.

"Hey! I don't look like a guppy in math!" Finn objects. That makes us all laugh harder.

"I think the only reason Santana, Dave, and Brittany aren't here is because they're too busy laughing their ass off. Artie and Tina said to ask you about a trip to the mall this weekend inbetween yelling at Mr. Schue, man who knew Tina has such a loud set of pipes? They'll send you the deets if you wanted to go later. Just text them." Matt says, throwing an arm over Noah's arm wrapped around my shoulder. I laugh and wrap my arms around both their waists.

"I feel cupcakes are in order. Mike text the girls will ya?" I say laughing.

"What kind of cupcakes?" Matt and Finn at the exact same time. Noah snorts, amused by their obsession with my cooking, it's still really funny. Just a few days go they were battling over who got the crumbs on the plate while I was holding another platter behind them out of site. We actually had a picture though neither knew anything about it.

Smirking I say, "Red velvet double chocolate chip with raspberry and white chocolate swirled into cream cheese frosting. I can probably make some cookies as well. I've taken to making extra batter and freezing it in the fridge."

"Dude do you have those double white chocolate fudge one's freezed?" "Kurt say you have the strawberry fudge ones? Do you? Please?" Both Finn and Matt whimper and I watch Finn skip to the front, and continue to dance, maybe skip gleefully is a better term, around us like an over eager puppy.

"Don't call me dude," I reply instantly, then say, "I have those and the sugar shortbread that I dip in chocolate as well."

"You have the shortbread?" Noah asks excitedly. I smile up at him.

"Of course I do, they're your favorite, and I like to have a batch ready whenever you come over. So I make an extra big, fresh batch of dough every Saturday morning when I'm doing the prep work for the week." I say smiling softly. He smiles back.

"Cool." Is his response and I laugh. "I'm glad your the badass king of baking, Princess."

"Ever eloquent Noah, ever eloquent." I say laughing and he squeezes me.

"Oh yeah, Mike," he looks at me, I smile, "you want that extra pan of double almond and walnut brownies with swirled vanilla and almond frosting?" He nods excitedly. "Also tell your mother to stop demanding I have a sex change and marry you. She said something along the lines of me being the only non-Asian woman she'd ever want you to marry, which scares me." The boys all cackle as Mike turns bright red. "But then," I say snidely, "I'm not the one you've been making out with for the last month and a half." Both Matt and Mike flush and avoid each others eyes. Noah looks at me in question and I smirk. His eyebrow goes up and I just shrug unrepentant. He glances at the two boys and snickers. Finn, ever the oblivious, starts debating with Matt over how many cookies of each of them should have. Strolling down the hall with my boys I can't even think of what can be better.

Then several slushies are thrown in our faces. I still and slowly wipe the liquid out of my face. The other boys are shocked dumb. This is only the first or second time for most of them. I slowly look up at the neanderthals in front of us. There's four of them. The one in the middle is a defender on the hockey team and I slowly unwrap my arms from my boys then start to unbuckle my jacket. "Looks good on your fags," he says with a laugh and the cretins all fist bump. I glance at my boys again, the looks on their faces. Betrayal marks all of their faces. I didn't like that, no I didn't like that at all. The slight edge of exhaustion that's been clinging to my brain is washed away by a biblical flood of unprecedented rage. You weren't going to mess with my boys. You seriously weren't gonna mess with my boys. I'm pretty sure I felt something snap in me.

"Noah?" I say holding the jacket out to him. He takes it on reflex and I stretch a bit. Then I launch myself at the mountain in front of me and start clawing at his face. This stuns them all. "You fucktard!" I shriek. The boys with him all collectively step back. This spurs my guys forward.

"WHOA! GET THE FAG OFF!" The player screeches trying to pry me off. I pull back and slam my fist in his face a few times. He holds me away, but I slam my feet into his solar plexus and then try to curb stomp on his balls when he crumbles under me and instead I end up landing on his chest. Another jock, not one of my jocks, tries to haul me off and I head butt him. I hear Matt and Mike are yelling and I can hear and see them starting to fight the other two who aren't engaged with me. The one who was tugging at me is suddenly pulled away by Noah and I can see him out of the corner of my eye pinning the boy to the lockers. I feel my arms gently grabbed, and I'm carefully, but firmly, dragged off by Finn and Dave, who's just arrived. I twist against them trying to break free and get back to the boy in front of me moaning and clutching his crotch. I'd been able to score a few knees to the groin while I was on top of him between fighting off his friend. The little bastard thought he could mess with my boys? Fuck that, FUCK THAT.

"You don't fuck with my friends, douche bag! You don't fuck with them! You do what you like to me, but you fucking leave them alone! I'll rip your fucking skin off!" I scream at him as my boys haul me further back. "Don't you fucking think for a second I won't beat your damn asses!"

"Calm down Kurt," Dave says holding me back.

"I won't stand for it. They don't deserve it! They're my friends! They shouldn't be picked on because these assholes have a problem with me. You fuckers mess with me but you mess with what's mine and I will make your life hell." I scream. Suddenly Noah's in front of me.

"Calm down Princess," he says quietly. There's red slushie spilling down his face. "We're not hurt at all. The guys are real sorry for what they did." I try to look around him. I need to get back at them before the fatigue sets back in. I need to protect them. I won't let them be hurt, I can't allow it.

"Let me at 'em Noah, I've been training with you these last few weeks, I can take 'em!" I say trying to push all three boys away.

"Uh... What does he mean he's been training with you?" Finn asks Noah nervously still clinging to my left arm.

"I got worried about the bullying he's been takin' so I've been teaching him a little self defense." Noah replied still trying to calm me. "Princess, if you don't go wash the slushie off soon it might stain your skin, and I don't think you want orange and purple skin before Nationals or Regionals." I squeak then start crying. This prompts both Finn and Dave to shove me into Noah's disgruntled arms. I start collapsing to the floor and he picks me up and holds me against him. I feel the long week settle in and the physical and emotional exhaustion of this week has come back in full force.

"I can't look horrible," I sob, "Coach Sylvester's already having me practice nearly twenty hours this week! I can't look bad. She'll kill me! We still have to come up with the songs and then there's the paperwork this weekend for the baby and all..." He just holds me quietly. "I'm so tired Noah," I say into his neck. He pets my back and makes the same sounds he does when he's calming his little sister Sarah.

"S'kay babe, s'kay." He says. I hear a two pairs of people jogging up.

"Oh hell no! What did you _puntas_ do to Ladyface!" I hear Santana snarl.

"They slushied us," Finn says trying to be helpful. "Kurt jumped them, then we got him off, and when Noah tried to calm him down and told him he shouldn't let the slushie set he started crying. Something about Sylvester and being tired and the baby?"

"Well the coach has been making Kurt practice more, she wants him to do a double back-spring hands free while singing. Plus I think Coach Tanaka has been harassing him again." Brittany chimes in.

"Coach Tanaka's been so annoying," I moan into Noah's neck. Exhaustion bubbling up so fiercely now that the rage has subsided. "He corned me twice this last week in-between Glee and Cheerios. I don't know how he can even think I have time for the football team. He just won't leave me alone..." I can feel myself falling asleep against his body and just nuzzle closer. "So sleepy Noah..." I mutter. I sigh and fall asleep to the sound of a few people jogging towards us and yelling.

...o0O0o...

I kind of wonder how I, the resident badass and sex shark of Lima, end up in these weird ass situations. "What in the world is going on?" Mr. Schuester said angrily. We were all grouped up in Principal Figgin's office. Sylvester and Schuester were standing next to the Principal, with the bullies huddled behind them. Which was actually pretty hilarious. "Why would Kurt jump Mr. Williams here? He may be abrasive verbally, but he isn't violent." Mr. Schuester says annoyed and lost.

"They bullied Kurt." The glocks chorus. Santana was being held up in the air by Dave while Brittany had her arms wrapped around the other girl's left leg and was leaning against her fondly. I held a sleeping Kurt wedding style in my arms and he was nestled against me, snuffling delicately against my neck. I tried to keep from laughing, that area of my neck was always the most sensitive and made me harden a little. I feel the gentle brush of his nose against it when he adjusts and suddenly wraps his arms around my necks. "Noah, I don' wanna... That's Mr. Schue's ugliest sweater vest..." He grumbles with this cute little frown. I snort and Mr. Schuester looks over at us.

"They slushied us out of nowhere. Kurt's been so tired and busy he wouldn't have minded it was only him, but he couldn't handle us being attacked." I say firmly and quietly. "He's been bullied for nearly two years, and he refused to let what's he gone through even come close to us. We've thrown him into dumpsters, messed up his clothes, insulted him, teased him and he jumped a guy at least twice his weight and a foot taller for us." I hold him closer and rock him back and forth, comforting myself.

"Nobody in this school bothered to help him, the teachers ignored it, you ignored it," Finn says quietly, "but the first time someone threw a slushie at us, he jumped them."

"He's so tired and overworked," Brittany said, "poor dolphin." She lets go of Santana's leg to reach over and pet Kurt's hair a bit.

"Sylvester's been running him into the ground," Mike said, "Schuester has been a total douche about Regionals and Kurt finally cleared the waters the way everyone's been hoping for."

"He was attacked and cornered by Quinn yesterday and I ended up arguing and then agreeing to him and his family adopting the baby." I murmur. Every turns and stares at us.

"Burt and Kurt are doing what?" Matt says surprised.

"Burt brought up the adoption route last week apparently and then Kurt was shocked and angry until his father said they'd be the one's adopting. We discussed it until about two am last night then we got up around five to do some training and he then had rehearsals at seven. I can't believe I didn't realize how tired he was. He's only been getting about four to five hours asleep at most this last month or so. Those jobs have been keeping him even busier than me along with all the extra hours for clubs and Cheerios."

"What jobs?" Both teachers say. I roll my eyes. They really only want two things from Kurt, his abilities as a singer and dancer. He's an object not a person, which pisses me off now that I think about it and I glare at them.

"Does it matter?" Figgins said. "He hit another student." We all look at the slender boy in my arms, exhaustion racking his whole body, then we jointly glance at the jock he 'attacked'. The boy had a few bruises, and maybe two cut marks from Kurt's nails. The guy tries to glare at Kurt, but adverts his eyes when he sees the bruising under his eyes._ Huh, looks like someone's Jiminy Cricket finally spoke up,_ I think grumpily and readjust Kurt slightly so I have an even better and more protective grip on him.

"Well, they regularly shove him into lockers and punch him," Santana snarls. "Those assholes also throw him into those dumpsters outside!" She forces Dave to put her down, then stalks over to Kurt and I. She moves my arm and I have to scramble, carefully, to keep a firm hold while she starts shifting Kurt's shirts, layers as he would say, to show the room his stomach and side. I wince at the bruises. They're faded in some places and darker in others, but it's obvious to everyone they're recent, and they weren't from a simple fall or from some random bump with a wall or door.

"I thought it was getting better," I growl. "I didn't know it escalated to this. I used to toss him in the dumpsters but I never ever wanted him hurt. Just embarrassed for being so stuck up and smart. For being better than me." She glances at me then looks away before I say quietly, "I thought being our friend and scaring them off stopped it. Stopped the dumpster dives and slushie facials. The insults seemed to die off too..." My voice trails off and there's a heavy silence before Santana speaks again.

"He wasn't getting thrown into the dumpster everyday, and neither was he getting slushied so I guess you could say it was. However, whenever we weren't around they were throwing him around. Of course no one would know if he was hurt. Kurt's never been one to complain about pain, I mean there's only _SIX _larger boys jumping him on a regular basis together and separate. He wouldn't want us involved, or getting hurt. People, almost a hundred pounds heavier in some cases, are shoving him hard and punching him and he was only thinking of others, people he wanted to protect. The only reason I know is because I accidentally walked in on him in the shower a few weeks ago during a sleepover. I had to badger him into telling me what happened." She glances away for a moment then looks back at me. "He didn't want you to worry. So he made me shut up about it and I made sure to walk with him more. Guess it didn't help much. 'Cause they don't really care about shoving around a dyke either. Real chivalrous, no?"

"You hurt Santana?" Brittany said coldly. She launched herself at them but didn't make it. But the the group of bullies ended up with two people glaring angrily at them over Santana. Dave had her wrapped up in his arms as she tried to claw her way towards him.

"Principal Figgins," Dave says coolly while holding a squirming Brittany, "do you remember what you told my parents' when they signed me up at this school? What you _promised_ them and _I_?" He growled. Figgins' paled. The principal muttered something as his face flushes.

"What did you say Figgins?" Sylvester barked.

"I promised them that our school didn't condone bullying and that we were probably the safest school in all of Ohio." Figgins muttered slightly louder. The whole room goes silent and then the entire Glee club started laughing hysterically. Even the jocks laughed a little.

"Dude, you seriously _can't_ be that stupid! I mean I'm dumb and know about it. Hell, you park right next to the dumpsters where it happens, _every single day_. Hell, there's been more complaints about that then complaints about Ryerson!" Finn says between gasps of laughter. The principal turns bright purple.

"I can't believe you're letting this happen Cheerios," Brittany says angrily to Coach Sylvester, "you're always saying no one messes with us, that we're the top, but you let them shove us around? What good are you?" She almost yells at the end. The rest of the group looks at the teachers.

"What good are you to any of us?" I say. The teachers look shocked and guilty, well Coach Sylvester looks like she's constipated though I guess that it can be counted as guilty.

"They're not." Kurt says sleepily from my arms.

"You woke up babe?" I ask surprised. "How long have you been awake, Princess?" He cuddles against me.

"Just long enough to hear you ask whether or not if they're good for us." He says with a yawn. He just tips his head towards then and says, "they won't ever do anything. As long as we graduate and nobody ends up in the hospital they'll just keep ignoring it. Mr. Schuester walked by me getting tossed in the dumpster almost every single day since the first day of school in freshman year. Coach Sylvester encouraged the Cheerio girls to hurt Gleeks and bully Quinn. There's been multiple complaints about the slushie machine but Principal Figgins doesn't care. He only thinks about money it provides. So when it comes down to it, do they care about their students? No, they don't. They don't care about anything but themselves. They care about the easy way, they care about how famous they are, they care about the money. I wouldn't be surprised if Figgins was getting paid off by some of the bullies. I know he won't do anything unless there's a threat for suit. He's a horrible, horrible principal. He will never step up. Coach Sylvester doesn't care unless the Cheerios and her fame is involved. And Mr. Schuester," he sighs, "he only cares if you force him to look and he'll never do it voluntarily." He looks at me and smiles tiredly, "I'm sorry if I'm heavy, but I'm gonna go back to sleep now." I nod and he tucks his against my neck again. The whole room is quiet. And I look at the whole room of people. The students are nodding and the teachers are pale.

"Can we leave now?" I ask.

"What... What are we gonna do about this situation?" Figgins asks lamely.

"I don't think you can punish yourselves so I think we should all go." One of the bullies say and I can't help but agree.

"I think I can agree to that." I look at the four surprised at where they're standing. Somehow during Kurt's speech they've moved to our side, and somehow it's become students against foolish adults. I look at the teachers again. "You've left it to us for so long, I don't think you can even try to have a say in this. So keep your politics with yourselves, your fights, and your stupidity. After all, you're just adults who got stuck here. No matter how famous," I glare at Sylvester angrily, "how uncaring," I glance at Schuester and snort in derision, "or how much money and in charge you are," I snarl at Figgins, "you're nothing more than Lima Losers. And we aren't going to end up here like you. So I think it's time we left. Good bye." We leave as a group. We walk out into the parking lot the bullies stop us and look Kurt over.

"He gonna be okay?" The one Kurt fought asks gently.

"Yeah, he's just tired." Mike responds.

"Cool, he's... he's an okay guy," another bully says. We all stare at Kurt, asleep after he's shattered the calm illusion the teachers have placed over us. The illusion that they knew what they were doing and that we had to fall into their former status quo. I stroke Kurt's back when he whimpers in pain over something in his dreams.

"I don't think you guys want to mess or fight with us anymore," Tina says without a stutter. "I guess that means I'll have to stop hiding behind my fake stutter and plotting shit with Artie and Kurt." We all stare at her surprised, even Artie looks a little surprised by the lie but none of us press.

"I don't think we even could after this, after all, we're too busy trying not to end up like them to even want to or try. Take care of the little dude," the guy Kurt fought says. _Williams,_ I think,_ his name's Something Williams._ I watch them leave after a few more considering looks.

"Don't call him dude, he hates that. And of course." Finn calls with a smile. "There's no way I wouldn't look after such an awesome little brother."

"Finn, man, you're parents aren't even married yet." Matt says throwing an arm over the other boy's shoulder.

"So?" Finn says with a laugh, "I think he's earned honorary brother status with or without our parent's getting married, man." The other jocks nod.

"Dudes let's get out of here before we become chicks and start crying," I mutter embarrassed. Kurt nuzzles my neck again and I smile softly at him. We leave and I watch the school shrink in the mirror. I feel a sense of satisfaction. It's like we're leaving behind another part of our bad past, a part of something we didn't want or need to be part of. Screw them. Screw them all.

* * *

A/N: Ahahahahahahaha! I ended up bashing Sylvester as well. I think that's pretty cool. I think all the teachers at McKinley need a good razing. I also wanted to resolve some of the bullying. I consider a lot of the actions to be encouraged by the fools that disquise themselves as teachers at that school. I'm going to have to get Ms. Pillsbury to take over or something, because I don't think Mr. Schue deserves New Directions. But IDK, maybe more rude awakenings and grovelling need to be answered. Also I've only gotten one guess about who I'm gonna hook Finn up with, I feel rather surprised by that. So guys and gals... YOU HAVE TO GUESS! If you think it'll just pop into a chapter soon.. it won't. It's like... six chapters away at least. The same with Blaine and Dave. My apologies for that. I just want to finally get Regionals, Nationals and the baby done and out. So... Lots and lots of chapters left... So I'll see you in future chapters. Keep the feedback coming. Feel free to send me PMs. I really like talking with you guys!

Amazing days for you, yours and your lives,

Amni


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So Purplehonor asked when Puck and Kurt'll figure out they're in love with each other... I promise you it won't happen til after the baby is born. I know I know, Amni that's way too far off and I want them together and my smut now. Sorry, not happening yet. I know that if I get into the smut soon... let's just say the plot line might die prematurely and it'd be a sex free for all. So plot still maturing smut tucked away developing into also sorts of repression, blah blah blah. Noah and Kurt'll get there soon, so sorry but gimme a couple chapters? I update pretty quick so maybe you'll have it in a week if I don't suddenly get super busy. Summer classes did start so... I have Calc, Chem and another class' homework to do. I love you all, thanks for reviewing. I'm not joking about you guys reviewing. I love critiques that build and give me ideas. If you think something could be added, _suggest it._ I'm not joking I've added in all sorts of stuff from comments and criticisms. I'm not going to go crazy and then have writer's block, knock on wood, because of something you ask, suggest, or say. I love opinions, and I love reading how you react. I frequently check my legacy story stats for a reason, it's see if I have anything new reviews to read! I love to hear from you! Seriously. REVIEW. Loves ya muches to those who have and already do. Seriously PMs are awesome as well. I get tingly when I see them. Seriously. Okay rant is over, and here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

I woke up on my bed still dressed except for my boots. Sitting up groggily I tune into the fact that there's a few people arguing just across the room.

"I'm telling you Zoe is bad ass. She definitely beats Kim out of the water." I hear Noah arguing.

"No way! Kim's got it going on! You just like Zoe because she's crazy like you are." I hear Matt huff out. Oh they're arguing about Death Proof, that crazy chick and muscle car movie Noah and I watch at least every other week. He watches it for the girls, I watch it for the cars. Though I do get excited about how they own Kurt Russel, still can't believe how whiny he got after being shot, men.

"Dudes, _seriously? _You can't say Abernathy isn't a-fucking-mazing." Mike pitches in. And I mentally agree with that, though she wasn't the biggest badass.

"I like Kurt Russel," Finn says simply. I have to stop myself from snorting as I turn to get a better look at them. They're all watching the end credits with their backs to me. Noah and Finn are on the couch while Matt and Mike are lounging on the floor.

"You like the whiny sociopath? What the hell dude, that's so gay!" Noah and Matt bark at the same time.

"No it isn't, because I'm gay and I think Zoe and Kim totally owned Mike's ass, though I have to say Abernathy was pretty awesome with that curb stomp at the end. I still wonder what happened to that car and Lee." I call out to them. They turn and they all chorus.

"Kurt!" I smile and wave at them, still fairly groggy.

"Hey, I don't remember getting here at all..." I say standing up and stretching.

"You were pretty out of it," Mike says kindly. I smile and feel my back crack. I whimper with joy and fold myself forward.

"I've been pretty tired lately. I've AP exams coming up as well. It sucks." I say to him. He nods, he's taking AP World History with me and we've both been cramming non-stop. It was ridiculous how much information we had to review, but then it was _world history. _"So how long have I been asleep and what have you been up to?" I ask strolling over to perch against the back of the couch. Noah wraps an arm around my waist and tugs me down in between him and Finn. I screech, "Noah!" I slap his arm in retaliation as he laughs.

"Sorry Princess, but I just wanted you more comfortable." He says with a smirk. I look up at him from my position with my back to the chair cushions, my legs splayed in the air.

"And this is more comfortable?"

"Well you could sit in the Puckinator's lap, it's the best seat in the house. C'mon Princess, you know you want to. Everybody wants to." He says throatily a glint in his eyes, making me roll my own.

"Just because you're my best friend don't think I won't kick your ass and deny you cookie privileges." I mutter as I straighten myself out turning to face the television. I fold myself into a relaxed tailor's position and lean against my best friend happily. Both Finn and Matt jerk at the mention of cookies. Both pin me with their eyes.

"Cookies?" They whimper at me, puppy dog eyes out in full force. I look down at them disdainfully.

"Later," I drawl, and they sigh looking dejected, I glance back at Noah and say, "you didn't answer my question."

"And what question was that?" He says back trying to be charming and sneaky. I narrow my eyes and dig my nails into his inner thigh. "OW!" He says bolting upright and scooches a few inches away. I smirk at him.

"How long was I asleep, doofus, and what were you boys up to?" I reply back.

"That's two questions," he complains but bats my hand away when I reach over to claw at him with my nails again. "Watch the hands!" He snaps, "I know you want to get a hand on the Puckasaurus, but so does everybody else! If you want to get handsy I demand to be wooed not stabbed with your prissy talons! So no hands!"

"So I can kick you instead?" I say snidely. He cups his package protectively.

"No!" He snaps moving farther away when I lift a leg and point the foot delicately out in front of us.

"So I can get hands on with you?" I say reaching over and he stands up and shoots over to stand by the wall, glaring at me.

"No! Yo-you...Oh.. ah.. GAH. Shut up!" He stutters out. I laugh, my head falling back against the couch, my arms wrapped around my clenching and shaking middle.

"Point Hummel." Mike snickers and earns a dirty look from Noah.

"So...? Answer the question!" I say perkily studying my nails. Damn, I broke on when I went up against that cretin.

"You were asleep for about two hours and we watched Death Proof since Noah can't accept that Kim is more amazingly kick butt than Zoe." Matt called out. I feel one eyebrow go up.

"Zoe and Kim are equally amazing. They just have different talents. Don't you remember that from the movie? Seriously, how can you not remember that line?" I say. He looks dejected and Noah looks slightly confirmed and smug.

"I still like Abernathy a bit more." Mike mutters. I roll my eyes.

"Just put Kill Bill on and shut up." I growl and the boys all break into wide smiles. Noah skips, though he'll deny this, over to the DVD rack and pops the DVD out from it's top position. I hear my stomach grumble and realize I'm starving. "Wait to put it on, I want food." I say getting up. All the boys look at me, then glance at their stomachs then back at me. I roll my eyes. "Okay, let's go rustle something up. I think we have an extra chicken casserole and some leftover spaghetti. I'll also put the cookies on. We'll haul it down with some chips and dip and we'll have a movie marathon. It is a Friday so we're good to go." They all crow in success and both Matt and Finn bolt for the stairs, jockeying to be the first up. Mike follows laughing when Matt calls Finn an overdressed clown stripper after getting smacked in the head by one of Finn's errant and bony elbows. I get up to follow but feel Noah's hand on my elbow.

"Guys we'll be up in a second I gotta talk to Princess for a second." Noah calls out and we hear their loud affirmations. I glance at him curiously, surprised by this.

"What's up?" I ask cocking my head to the side. He looks at me somberly.

"Why didn't you tell me about the bruises Kurt?" He says quietly. I stiffen and try to step away but his grip tightens on my arms and just pulls me closer til I'malmost pressed against him. "Tell me Kurt." He says softly, "Why would you withhold something that your best friend should know so badly?"

I glance at him and I feel tears building behind my eyes at his heartbroken expression. "I was ashamed I guess. I didn't want to get you involved. I didn't want to worry about you going after them and getting hurt. I didn't want to worry about you going to juvie and having something happen to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever Noah," I say as the tears start slipping down my checks. He releases my arm and cups my face with both hands, wiping at the tears with his blunt thumbs.

"I don't want anything happening to you either, Kurt," he whispers back. "You're such an amazing person and I'm supposed to be your best friend. You should be able to tell me anything and I should be able to protect you from anything." I cry harder and grip his shirt tightly. He takes one of my balled, clenched fists and presses it flat against his heart. "We're best friends, and you're the best thing in my life. I need to protect you. You hurt me more than any punch would by holding this back. By hiding that from me. I'm not he greatest guy, I know I'm a screw up-" I cut him off.

"Don't call yourself a screw up!" I snap, "You're more than that! You're going to do astonishing things, don't ever doubt that! I hate it when you call yourself that" I cry harder and he releases the hand pressed over his heart and cups my face with it again, stroking the tears pouring down my face off.

"So are you, so I wanna be able to make sure you're able to do them. God, if you turned out like Dave's Kevin... I'd die inside Kurt. You've seen Dave, I love you probably as much as Dave loved Kevin. I can't imagine you not being there in the future. You have to let me protect you. You let me confide and be protected by you, you owe it to me to let me do the same. I can't be your knight, Princess, if I'm locked away in a tower." He growls, pressing his cheek against my forehead, rubbing himself against me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bear it if you went away Noah. I couldn't bear it if you lost the baby or got hurt. I couldn't handle you coming back angrier than anything and/or hurt if you went to juvie. I'd lose something inside of me that you've given me back. It was a piece of me that I thought was gone when my mother died, but you're gluing it together in me by being my best friend... I couldn't lose it again. I might really step off the ledge this time if that happened." I say rubbing back. He releases my face and pulls me closer and wraps himself around me tightly.

"I ain't going anywhere. I'll always be right here." He whispers. "No matter when you need me, I'll always answer my phone, I'll always be your best friend, we'll always have each others backs. You're so necessary for me."

"You're like air, it scares me sometimes how you've come to matter so much so quickly." I murmur against his neck. I feel him nod in agreement.

"Finn's my best friend too, but he's like cake. I enjoy it, but I only want it for the rest of my life, I don't need it. You're necessary. So much more essential. It scares me too."

"I love you best friend." I murmur meaning every word, feeling the warmth those words give off. I can feel his smile against my neck.

"We're so gay." He mutters and I laugh wetly.

"Well one of us gay, so that might be why." He laughs as well and we separate. We're both red eyed I'm assuming, and I'm probably splotchy.

"Looks like you have to work your magic man, we both must look like chicks after watching Titanic." Noah says with another laugh. I smile then drag us both into my bathroom to fix our faces. _I'm so glad I have you, _I think,_ thank God I spoke up because I would give anything to make sure I had you now that I do. _

_..._o0O0o...

I tiptoe away from the top of the stairs then walk down the hallway and enter the kitchen again. I had forgotten my phone and had stopped to see if I should go down when I overheard Puck's and Kurt's conversation. It was definitely not something you just randomly interrupted. Doing that would be so uncool. I look at Matt and Finn bickering over the pasta and feel a flush of warmth when Matt glances at me with a warm, secretive smile. Ever since we'd entered Glee we'd finally come to terms with being bi and in love with each other. We might dabble with girls together or apart, but we always came back to one another. I glance back at the hallway to Kurt's room and wonder once again if they know that they're in love with each other. I glance at Matt again, I haven't mentioned it to him yet, because I wasn't sure if they were hiding it from another or if they were just that oblivious. Over hearing today's conversation I was pretty sure it was the later. I realize Finn's trying to cook and Matt's trying to dissuade him and see the perfect opportunity to get my lover alone long enough for us to talk without being overheard or interrupted prematurely.

"Yo, Finn," I say breaking into the conversation, "you know you suck at cooking, you make things boil over without even turning the stove on so I think it'd be best if Matt and I handled this. We don't want another microwave incident." He flushes and nods. "Why don't you set up the plates, get some drinks, and we'll carry in the food later so we can all self serve?" I say knowing he'll be distracted by that. I peek at Matt who's watching me with one brow arched in question. He knows I'm not trying for a make out session, we've nearly gotten caught here way too many times to try that again. Plus even Finn's not that oblivious, there's no way he'd mistake the noises we'd make. Matt can get a little loud and has a habit of going for the sensitive spots on my neck when we make out which makes me moan uncontrollably. I give a subtle shake of my head and we both wait til Finn leaves the room to mess with the dishes and silverware while carrying a thing of soda.

"What's up?" Matt asks me, sliding over and draping his arm over my shoulders. I lean into it and nuzzle my nose against his jaw.

"I think Puck and Kurt are in love with each other," I mutter to him. Both of his eyebrows shoot up at this.

"Are you sure?" He asks back just as quietly. I nod, glancing nervously at the doorway. I can't hear them coming up the stairs yet, thank God for their squeakiness near the top, so I continue.

"I overheard them talking, and let's just say... If it had been anyone else I'd would have sworn a proposal was about to follow it up." I drawl back, sliding out from under his arm. I dig through the drawer beneath the stove til I find a suitably large pot and plop it on the stove top. I turn the flame on under it and pour the sauce in, letting it heat. I turn the oven on to heat and wait for it to warm up while dragging out the casserole dish and cookie dough blocks in the refrigerator.

"Well... Was there one? A proposal?" Matt asks, voice still low and taking on a husky quality that makes blood pump straight to my groin. I bite my lip before answering.

"Not the kind you'd have between lovers," I admit, "but they're so in love it makes me wonder why they don't realize it. I think Puck's always had a thing for Kurt. I mean he immediately zeroed in on the kid in freshman year. It was almost stalkerish." I add the noodles to the pot then plop the chicken casserole dish in the oven after it dings. I won't mess with the cookie dough, I don't know the recipes as well as Kurt and he's fairly particular about how they're prepared. Though no one complains since they're so amazing. I just pull out the sheets and lay them out on the counter and grease them.

"Yeah... Kurt's pretty cute." Matt says a note of admiration in his voice. I turn back and look at him narrowly. He holds his hands up, "Kurt's nowhere as fuckable as you babe." He hastily says. I shoot him a look saying that we'd be talking about it later, and that no matter how _fuckable_ I was, he wouldn't be getting any for a while. He winces reading the expression perfectly. There was some benefits of being in a relationship of you best friend of nearly fourteen years; they always knew your expressions and what truly made you happy or mad. Putting it aside I mutter.

"I don't think they know how in love they are with each other. They're so wrapped up in supporting their 'best friend' and getting the baby that they haven't been able to step back and examine themselves or each other." He leans over the pot and gives it a stir before peeking in the oven. He isn't that knowledgeable a cook, not like Kurt, Puck or I, but he isn't Finn.

"Well... Neither of them are that familiar with relationships anyway. They both grew up in single parent households and neither have dated or had a significant other, like ever. So I guess it's to be expected." Matt says. I hear the floorboards squeak outside the stair and flap my hand at Matt to shut him up. We exchange a "we'll talk of this later" look and I smile at Kurt as he strolls in with Puck protectively following him.

"Oh thanks Mike, I was worried Finn was going to try something. I really don't think I could explain to my father why we needed a new stove if Finn broke it like he broke the microwaves." He says with a smile. I nod back and stifle a laugh. Puck settles onto a stool and Matt and I join him. He watches Kurt flutter around the kitchen, pulling on an apron, then carefully and neatly organizing the cookies in their shapes on the numerous sheets. I share a look with Matt. Kurt glances up in the middle of forming one and smiles lovingly at Puck who looks back at him just as warmly. I've never been that big a matchmaker, I could barely handle dodging my mother's attempts to consider it, but as I watch the pair I know that I'm gonna have to hook these two people up, because they were that awesome and no one else would or even could love the other person more then they did for each other.

...o0O0o...

Mike's got this sneaky look on his face, and I have to shift subtly to readjust my hardening erection. The slight tilt of those lips reminds me of what they look like right before the wrap themselves around my dick. _Shit,_ don't think about that. I scramble up some math problems and feel myself grow soft. I sigh internally and watch Kurt flit to and fro. Finn lumbers in and tries to sneak a piece of cookie dough. He gets his hand slapped away as expected. He pulls puppy eyes, Kurt pulls a chef's knife. He slumps and joins Puck, plopping down on a stool next to him.

"So we watchin' Kill Bill volume one and two while we eat?" He asks Puck.

"Yeah, Princess got it set up and it's paused right before the very beginning. He said he'll make some popcorn as well when we finish the food." Puck says without looking away from Kurt. I glance at Mike, and wonder how I didn't realize the two were so into each other. Hell, if I didn't know they weren't fucking, I'd say they were going at it like bunnies. Of course, neither are looking at each that sexually, they're just so... aware of each other. Kinda like Mike and me. I scratch the back of my head and decide to see if I can't ignore it til Mike and I can talk about it in private.

"So we playing some Halo after that?" I ask. Kurt glances up from pulling the casserole out and smiles.

"That should be fine, I was thinking maybe a little BioShock, but that might be more fun." He says tucking an errant curl out of his face as he places the casserole on the stove top. He adjusts the temperature then turns back to the pasta. He pulls out a serving bowl and pours the pasta and sauce into it. "Noah take this in for me will you please? I'll get the casserole." Puck pops up, swaggers over, takes the bowl, and brushes against Kurt with a slight smile which is returned. They exchange a warm look and then both move to the other room.

"Do you think they're gonna start dating?" Finn asks suddenly. Both Mike and I jerk our heads around to look at him shocked. "What?" He asks innocently. "I might be dumb and miss a lot of things, but they're my best friends. I'm around them all the damn time. I see how they look at each other. I keep waiting for them to walk in to school one day holding hands. I also keep waiting for one of them to call and start panicking about being in love with the other one. It hasn't happened yet and I'm getting worried about it." He shrugs and Mike and I exchange another look.

"Dunno man, but I'm thinking it'll probably happen eventually. I mean... Could you imagine them with someone else?" Mike says and I can't help but nod. After this last month nobody could picture someone else getting between the two.

"Not really, I mean both of them are pretty hot and could probably get anyone they want, but I don't think they'd move to anyone else while the other's around. Maybe even when they're alone. I've seen Puck almost about to score with some chick in the halls, see Kurt turn down the hallway and totally abandon her. It's kinda weird. Not bad, but also kinda weird. I mean... Do they even realize how much they belong together?" Finn asks.

"Who belongs together?" Kurt asks as they reenter the room.

"Harry and Hermione," Finn lies easily. Wow, Finn had hidden depths, who knew? Kurt nods.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying the tapes Finn. I thought since you liked the movies, you'd love the books even more, even if you hate reading." Kurt said smiling. He hears the oven ding, and he pops a few sheets in with a few quick movements. Finn glances at us while we all watch Puck studiously study Kurt's bent form. Kurt straightens and Puck's eyes instantly snap to Kurt's face and both smile at each other.

"I say two months before the idiots figure it out," Mike mutters in my ear. I smirk.

"You're on."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Fluffy chapter. I needed to do some love love between Puck and Kurt. I also wanted to feed the Matt and Mike fans. I also have no idea what they're shortened nick is. Someone let me know and I'll start referring to them with it lol. I wanted Finn to know so he can be 'at terms with it' when the couple does finally realize everything. I don't want to have to do Finn phobia, that's just annoying. Like seriously. Any hoodles, reviews are love as many fellow writers state! So please do write!

Amni


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I pulled an airhead mood, to all of those who realized I labeled chapter 9 as chapter eight online please tell me you laughed as well. It doesn't screw up the order or anything, it's just rather funny. Anyway, I lost track to how often I updated chapters the other day. I love hearing from you guys though. I know the last chapter was rather fluffy, but sometimes I need my man action. You know you loved the Fang! (Ford+Chang= f+ang=Fang! Badass right?) Anyway, This chapter is going to get lots of things straightened out. I think I'll have the students start a school wide petition to get different teachers and a certain principal out of the school. Can you say run morons run? Maybe a school wide protest by parents and students *smirk* Maybe... Maybe you'll find out in this next chapter. Remember, if you love me and want amazing things to happen... YOU MUST FEED ME WITH FEEDBACK! Reviews = **Love**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

It wasn't til my father got home at seven that night, in the middle of our Kill Bill marathon, that he heard about the confrontation at school. To say he was less than pleased would be an understatement, to say he violently swore a lie, and that he didn't consider hauling ass over to the school to overhaul ass a timid delicate attempt at being politically correct. In fact I had to talk him out of getting into the gun safe and calling up the guys at the garage. Honorary uncles and brothers all. I really didn't want to have to post bail on them for forming a mob and stampeding their way through my high school. Property damage would definitely lead into to a whole new level of felonies and misdemeanors, it was bad enough around Superbowl, I didn't need it this close to the end of they year, that just did not fit into the pla.

"Dad," I say as Noah and I drag him back into the kitchen, "you need to relax! This isn't good for your blood pressure or health!"

"But Kurt!" He growls. I roll my eyes.

"If you're that mad you can join me at the PTSA and School Board meeting that's being held this Monday," I snap.

"You're going to a PTSA and School Board meeting, Princess?" Noah asks surprised. I nod and smirk.

"I've been trying to get the sex education teacher fired. That man is a walking law suit, so I'm making sure he's filed. Then burned." I cackle and both he and my dad eye me warily.

"I didn't know you hated the dude so much," Noah says. I flap my hand at him.

"Why wouldn't I hate him? The second he learned that he had the resident gay in his classroom he started cracking gay jokes nonstop. Even the jocks got sick of it. I remember when Azimio Adams got up and actually walked out during an _exam_ since the guy ran a running commentary on mammary glands and gay jokes." I turn the microwave on and heat up the food I set aside for my father. "I couldn't get him fired sooner til I found some hard evidence." A cold, calculating smile gleams frostily in the reflective surface of the microwave door.

"Uhh..." Noah says, "do I wanna know?"

"One word, craigslist." The microwave beeps and I plop it in front of my dad who's staring at me from his perch on a stool at the island. "What?"

"How much dirt do you have on people at your school?" My father asks shocked. I smile brilliantly.

"As much as an unobserved, frequently bullied, social pariah grade-A student is expected to have. In other words, a _lot._" I purr.

"It's gonna be so bad on Monday," Noah cackles. I smile at my best friend and know Friday was just a teaser.

"I think it's time to break out a few phone trees Noah dear. We're going to need reinforcements to make everything worst on Monday." I hear my dad snicker and slap at his hand when he reaches for the cookies in the middle before evening attempting to eat his dinner.

...o0O0o...

Monday comes and I arrive in group with my bros, with the exception for Kurt, but that's because he's off marshaling the female population. Friday's exploits had spread like wild fire and by Saturday when we started getting things started people came out of nowhere and they all wanted to _help_. I was actually pretty surprised when a math club kid started an argument with one of the hockey players over what should go on the shirts. One of the art kids broke it up by smacking the math kid in the back of the head with her sketchpad while telling both that since neither had any artistic inclination to shut the fuck up. That led the hockey player to digging out his own sketchpad and them trading insults over some discussion type thing that led up to her demanding a date from him. _Weird_. But the shirts and banners look pretty awesome.

"PUCKERMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" I hear Principal Figgins screech. The guys and I are wearing the exact same shirt, but of course he chooses the badass. Matching black shirts with a bright red X over the sentence 'FIGGINS THE ENABLER.' written in red Graffiti letters.

"We're protesting your enabling attitude Principal Figgins," says Artie in front of me. I was pushing him and he was carrying both of our backpacks. His shirt was tucked in unlike mine or the rest of the guys and he had some leather suspenders on over them.

"_Excuse me?_" He snarls. The whole hallway was watching him.

"We're protest your apparent approval of the bullying going on in this school." A girl chimes in. He glances at her and freezes at the sight of her shirt. She's wearing a pink version of what we're wearing, except the X is white and the letters in the sentence are purple and written in some loopy, girly style similar to some Victoria Secrets stuff. A girl standing next to her in the same shirt and similar lettering style, but it's turquoise instead of pink, nods. He stares at them then sees another one not too far down. Then he really starts looking around, he slowly takes in the number of shirts,and it's a lot. In fact, while it's not the whole school, a fourth of the students are wearing the shirt, just in different colors and letter fonts, some even have drawings and a few have saying or comments of their experiences on the back. He pales, but goes dead white when he sees Ms. Pillsbury wearing one. That had been a surprise, but then, Kurt's always had a soft spot for her. She'd always tried her best by us, and though she had a lot of useless pamphlets, she'd never condoned how the principal handled things here. Now if she was in charge a lot of us would probably be happier, though we'd probably get even more awkward assemblies, though that would mean we'd get out of class more... Hrmmm. _Whatever_, I think.

"Good morning, Principal Figgins," she says, "is there a problem?" He rallies.

"What in the world are you wearing?!" He yells at her. She blinks slowly.

"A t-shirt over an adorable button down, a tweed pencil skirt and a pair of cherry red Louboutin Lady Page pumps? Love them by the way Ms. Pillsbury," I hear Kurt drawl. He's wearing a skin tight red version of the shirt covered in signatures and apologies. The entire jock population at school had penned them. He wore skin tight jeans, laced up boots, a vest and a fedora in white with the shirt. His eyes had some smoky thing going on making the eyes sharper and even more mind boggling. In other words, he was in King Gay mode. Behind him was Santana, Brittany and about thirty Cheerios. They were in full performance uniform, and looked decidedly pissed. All of them carried signs.

"What the hell is going on Mr. Hummel?" He bites out and I have to stifle my laughter, he definitely didn't know how to handle my best friend or knew him. There was only one thing Kurt did better than being a bitch, and that was his breath control. Since he definitely wasn't about to serenade the moron I put in my ear plugs, as does everyone else who knows what's about to happen and has them, others just make due by covering their ears with their hands, and we all watch Kurt take a deep breath.

"WE'RE PROTESTING YOU ABJECTIVE AND HIGHLY INCOMPETANT APPROACH TO THE PROBLEMS AT OUT SCHOOL. THE MERE FACT THAT BULLYING HERE IS ENABLED TO THE POINT STUDENTS HAVE TO TRANSFER OUT TO GET AWAY FROM IT IS UNACCEPTABLE. FURTHERMORE THE FACT YOU'VE PREVENTED TEACHERS HERE TO ACT BY ALLOWING ONE COACH TO MAKE ALL YOUR DECISIONS IS UNBELIEVEABLE. YOUR FAILURES AS A PRINCIPAL HAS FORCED THE HAND OF A FOURTH OF THE STUDENT BODY. HOWEVER, I EXPECT BY THE END OF THIS WEEK YOU'LL HAVE PARENTS OF AT LEAST HALF THE SCHOOL PICKETING ON THE FRONT LAWN. DOES THAT ANSWER YOU INANE AND LARGELY BANAL QUESTION?" He belts out in top form. Damn, does he have a set of pipes. But it's over so all the students with shirts and Ms. Pillsbury, pull out ear plugs or uncover their ears. The rest of the people in hall look like they're reeling from the noise. However, it isn't long until the principal receives looks that have a feral quality. Looks like they're pissed at him too and agree with Kurt. The principal turns bright purple.

"You will remove those T-shirts, or remove yourselves from this school." Figgins growls. I smirk knowing what kind of answer is soon to follow. My boy was always three miles a head of anyone, except maybe his dad and me, and that wasn't often. Then Kurt smiles so sweetly I'm almost sure I see unicorns pissing lollipops and rainbows growing from the spot it hits.

"Aw, snap, some shit is gonna hit the fan," Matt whispers excitedly. Mike snort in amusement, Artie merely rubs his hands together with a low cackle, while Finn gives the principal a look of pity. Kurt studies the principal as though deciding which weak spot to attack first. We all settle into watch as the Cheerios move as one to force the principal back and Kurt puts one slender finger in the man's face.

"Are you threatening my freedom of speech?" He sweetly purrs. Figgins flinches._ Lawsuits are always fun_, I think,_ especially when you've almost got one from Kurt before, have fun explaining that._ "Because... These shirts aren't offensive, most of the teachers are wearing them," _oh, so he was able to convince them,_I think watching my best friend cut the principal down. We hadn't been sure if they'd agree, looks like they were fed up as well. Kurt continues on, "and they've been approved by the superintendent. I mean, after all his daughter's on the Cheerios," a brunette, who I haven't had the chance to woo yet, coyly wiggled her fingers at him in hell. Figgins looked like he swallowed his tongue. Kurt smiles savagely and finishes, "And he thinks that working collectively to better the school should be something all students have a part in." Figgins looks positively green. He pushes through and fast walks away. We all watch him as he turns the corner then Santana laughs. We look at her and she snuggled up against Kurt. I feel a small spurt of how close they are and shut it off. I mean, I wasn't going to be jealous that someone liked Kurt that much, it wasn't cool.

"That was a little mean," Santana drawls, "I loved it. Why aren't you fucking me again?" She asks Kurt fluttering her lashes. He chuckles lowly and pecks her on the cheek.

"I'm gay darling, so go play with someone else," he nuzzles her cheek and turns back to the boys. "Yo bros, 'sup?" He says in jock like manner. The Cheerios all move closer and a few plaster themselves against him. It looks like they'd all like to jump him right now. Damn that's hot.

"Princess you look like a porno with all those chicks," I say with a grin and he laughs.

"Cheerios stick together. They felt bad about not watching my back, and I felt bad that I hadn't straightened things out with Sylvester sooner. However, that's been cleared up. Sylvester pretty much demanded a shirt this morning and anyone complaining about it in the teacher's lounge pretty much crawled away. Most of the teachers are cool with it and the sex ed teacher quit this morning. Something about moving to a foreign country. I guess someone finally called the IRS on him." Kurt says cheekily. Everyone smiles at him.

"Kurt, my gay friend, you are in a class of your own." Artie says with a snicker. I smile fondly at the boy. He's a pretty cool guy as well since he's helping me out with my math and science. Kurt's amazing but he's a better tutor with English and singing.

"I know," Kurt says smugly and everybody laughs. "Well, I gotta get to class," he looks at Finn and me and smiles, "you guys are riding with me tonight? To the PTSA and board meeting?" I nod but Finn shakes his head.

"Sorry, I told my mom about it yesterday and she decided she wanted to go there as well. She also grounded me about the bullying, I'm like... Forbidden from video games and junk food for the next year, though she might make an exception if I do well on my finals." He looks at Kurt pleadingly during the last sentence. Kurt smiles wryly.

"Don't worry Frankenteen, I'll tutor you in what I can, ask Artie for help with the rest though, he's in the same classes even though he's a year behind us. You know you really should have skipped another grade," Kurt says. Artie shrugged.

"I ended up behind 'cause of the wheelchair y'know that." He says back and both smile sadly at each other. "You were in the same boat kind of because of your mom, though you were stubborn and made sure to pass." Kurt nods and they share another look. They've been friends a long while, probably as long as Finn and I, and they were also best friends though Tina and the baby thing have kinda separated them, like Finn and I except with Quinn and the whole 'you slept with my bitch of a girlfriend'. I decide this isn't good for either and reach over and offer a fist bump in goodbye and Kurt smiles softly before bumping it. The dudes and I wander away, Mike, Matt and Finn splitting off to go to class and I'm left with a wistful looking Artie. He glances at me and I must have looked nice or something 'cause he just shakes his head and starts sharing.

"S'kay, third grade for both of us was pretty sucky, 'course Kurt handled it and I was in the hospital unable to. We're fine, and Kurt's a kick ass bitch who'd handle anyone their balls if they tried anything about that time. So... How fun was it watching Figgins pretty much wet himself?" I laugh and let it go.

"Fucking amazing,"I reply pushing him to his locker. I don't need to go to mine since I'm gonna sneak off and nap in the nurse's office until lunch. I'm pretty tired, and math isn't _that_ interesting and I'm getting tutored. So I figure it's cool. I chuckle before saying, "I kinda wish I saw Kurt squaring off with Sylvester though. That bitch is crazy, but Kurt seems to handle it awesomely."

"Dude, Kurt handled Rachel for like... two years. He's beast at it, and he hasn't completely snapped. If you think what he did to Finn and the teachers was his worst, you should have seen him the first time someone tried to mess with me about my wheelchair. There's reason Tina and I are avoided and only slushied on occasion is because Kurt takes care of his own." Artie swears as he starts pulling and dumping stuff out of the locker into his bag and alternately from his bag to the locker. I chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's pretty damn scary already." I say, "I can't really imagine it getting worse."

"Well, those times were spurs of the moment and stuff right?" He asks and I nod in agreement after thinking it over. He grins, "well imagine if it was premeditated?" I flinch and he nods. "He's always been amazing with cars, people, and plans, man. Imagine if you pissed him off just enough to the point he was about to snap but didn't, then imagine you left him alone for a week or two to plot. I swear, he's probably got more dirt on the people in this school, than the FBI or CIA does. He's that insanely organized and evil." I look at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Puck, in middle school a teacher 'accidentally' shoved me down a short flight of stairs. Kurt was furious. I had to call his father to prevent him from beating the teacher. So after he got past the initial anger he sat down and started planning things out. He wouldn't have gone through with it, but the next day I was being bullied by a group of students and the teacher _congratulated_ them on picking on the cripple." I felt a huge rush of anger and protective urges and actually growled. Artie just arches an eyebrow at me and I flush embarrassed. He smiles kindly at me and continues with the story, "well, Kurt said he wasn't going to let it go. By the time we graduated the man was divorced, unemployed, wanted for multiple different felony accounts, and in a mental institute. Kurt painstakingly researched then revealed each negative part of the man."

"Damn," I whisper. Artie glances at me wryly before saying.

"Why do you think half of the football team and all of the hockey team had problems with their cars and get cock blocked so often? I was surprised you were able to even get Quinn pregnant, that boy took it easy on you I guess. He knew it wasn't out of malice. Though I'm sure if you continued for another couple of years he'd have you stuck and married to the next girl you knocked up." I winced.

"So... Apologizing to him again might be a good idea?" I say nervously.

"Nah, he's very forgiving, so if you've apologized already and he's accepted he's put it behind him. He has the biggest heart, so he'll love everyone, but don't think he won't retaliate if provoked. You've seen him in Mother Bear mode, and now..." He plucks at the shirt grinning widely, "you get to see him in General King Bitch mode." I can't help but laugh. I push him to the next class and then ditch to the nurse's office. My best friend was seriously a crazy awesome badass, just not as crazy awesome badass as me, though some days I wondered. Nah, the Puckinator was the best badass, but maybe Kurt was best bitch? Huh, oh well time to nap.

...o0O0o...

I walked in with my mom fussing with my collar. She made me dress up and the shirt made my neck itchy so I'd tug at it then she'd have to fix it again, then it'd itch and... Well, let's just say it was a tireless loop that had her fiddling with it yet again. Standing there awkwardly in the hallway I waited for her to finish smoothing it before muttering something about getting a drink of water before darting over to a water fountain with a hidden sigh of relief. After a few sips I head back towards the room where the meeting is being held. Stopping by the door and have to smile and wince at how close my mother is to Kurt's father. When he leans down to kiss her I jerk my eyes away only to land on Kurt and Puck chilling next to each other. Puck has his left arm draped and relaxed over Kurt's shoulders and Kurt is looking up fondly at him as Puck half-smiles down at the shorter boy. I prevent the 'aww' reflex and wander over. Neither seem to have figured out that they want to get in the others pants, which was weird since they're like teenage boys and shouldn't they always want to make out with the person they liked? I plop myself down in the chair next to Kurt and nod in greeting and receive their patent response; a smirk from Puck and a relaxed lazy pat from Kurt accompanied with a slight scolding about my clothes paired with a bright smile.

The meeting starts and I listen absently as they drone on and argue over petty bullshit. Seriously? Who gave a fuck about whether or not people were properly mowing the front lawn of an elementary? Who cared about that lady being absent because her pug was giving birth? Seriously, they were super lame. Finally, they called for any new business from the audience and Kurt lazily raised a white hand.

"Sir, I have a point to bring up," Kurt says calmly after being called up. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm a student at McKinley High School and I along with several others would like to file a complaint against the faculty there."

"What type of complaint would that be?" The superintendent said while Figgins sputtered a few rows away earning a disapproving glare. I grinned at Kurt as he stood and pulled out several folders.

"Misappropriation of funds." He states calmly, "As well as criminal negligence against the principal for hindering school administrators and teachers from properly addressing bullying. I also have with me several witness statements and a petition for the board to hold a review session on the principal's actions over the past several years, as well as a request you do an audit on all McKinely funds." The long table of Board members blinked and then almost turned at one to stare at Figgins.

"Why do you suggest an audit Mr. Hummel?" A gray haired woman near the end asked.

"Because our sex education teacher, who was hired by Figgins personally with no background check," there was a murmur of anger at that, "who is actually a part of Figgins' _special_ golf club is facing IRS charges as well as federal charges for misappropriation of funds through a local charity and dodging his income taxes."

"I see, and why specifically Figgins?" Another member asked his shortly cropped hair a mixture of black and white.

"Because while there are over ten different clubs at our school, as well as currently nine sport teams at our school, and though Cheerios gets a large amount of the 'funds,' there's approximately nine thousand missing dollars of funding that was allocated to a specialized bank account with no stated purpose."

"And how do you know about this Mr. Hummel?" the superintendent

"I work in the front office for community service sir, specifically for the school accountant who frequently argued with the principal over our school's slushy machine. It earns several hundreds of dollars a month, however the amount never made it into the club and activities fund bank account, which frequently, if not every semester, runs out."

"That shouldn't be possible, the board takes into consideration how much money is needed, budgets an amount out for each school, then leaves it to the school's student council to disperse the allotment given." Another Board member bursts in.

"Principal Figgins overruled such a decision when Coach Sylvester had a problems receiving enough money for artificial suntanning six years ago. While the coach has since agreed to organize sponsorships and fund-raising, the principal has not returned control to the students. This was a decision that was made two years ago." A fine murmur descends over the whole room and Kurt offers a bright smile. "Personally, if I had a choice, I'd fire the principal after an audit of the school financial records, and perhaps charges. However, I'll leave the paperwork to you." The panel nodded and motioned him forward. He passes Figgins in the front row and I see the slight pause as he goes by and I'm nearly certain he's said or looked at the man because he pales even further. He finishes striding up and offers the whole panel packets of papers. They nod at him and he resumes his seat. Puck leans over and whispers in Kurt's ear, "now to watch the bombs explode." Kurt smirked.

"Exactly Noah, exactly."

...o0O0o...

Kurt sat back and watched Ms. Pillsbury inform the students about what had gone down at the PTSA on Monday. They board had ordered a review of all of Figgins actions as principal and an audit of the school's and the principal's financial records. Now it was Thursday and the school was a twitter over the newspaper headlines screaming _HIGHSCHOOL PRINCIPAL DRAGGED AWAY IN CUFFS. _Kurt felt more than a little pleased. It had turned out the man had been skimming for years, even when he had been a guidance counselor. Something Kurt was still trying to figure out. Furthermore there had been a number of records of _bribes_. It appeared that Mr. Figgins was a not so high-functioning alcoholic. While he could personally understand that Coach Sylvester could drive anyone to knocking a couple back, four DUIs for a mixture of rum and coke did not float. The board, as anyone could figure, had not been please and immediately dismissed him and filled charges.

They had even further gone into a close review of all the bullying and disciplinary actions in the past ten years. Something that had upset them further. There was now a county wide ordinance that severely laid out that there would be zero tolerance for such shenanigans further. Currently the board was discussing a push towards the governor to make such actions a state wide priority. They weren't likely to get it, but with the ten or so odd number schools in their hold they were doing their best.

"Ahem," Ms. Pillsbury said finally done shuffling her notes around. "As you may all know, Mr. Figgins has been removed from his position here at McKinley. As such until they are able to hire a competent principal, vice principal and dean I will be taking up the mantel. I hope that you take the recent actions of the majority and toss them out. Bullying and social cliques at our school have run rampant and there will be an end to it. As your interim principal I can and will punish any offender who believes they can get away with such ill hatched actions. As we have no dean, I have asked Coach Sylvester to fill in. If you decide to misbehave in appropriately, in any shape, size or form you will be reporting to her and I." The assembly seemed to collectively flinch at the mention of Sylvester who loomed like a red nylon bat behind the well dressed younger woman.

"Furthermore, I would like to remind you that any repeat or ostentatious offenses means an increase in the severity of the punishment. If I have to call in the school deputy _I will not be pleased_." It was strange to see the cuddly like a bunny guidance counselor scowl, but it worked. Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket I smiled. The school would be getting a lot better, Cheerios had a competition soon, Glee had a sing off, and soon Noah's baby girl would be greeting us and the world.

Life couldn't possibly be better.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to finally update. Life's been hectic and the plot fought me in the last few paragraphs. Hopefully the next one will be quicker.


End file.
